Are you Fiction? - Trafalgar LawOC
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: When Leah and her kid sister Em Are taken as slaves to the world of one piece, the dark captain of the Heart Pirates strikes an interest in the girls and their story. But is this world real or not? "How can I feel this way about him he's only fiction, right?"
1. Chapter 1- World Skipper

**Hi everyone I'm a huge One Piece fan and Law is my favourite character in the series so I thought I'd make up a story about him and an Oc of my choice. I don't know if will be any good, probably not but I thought I'd try it out. I know the idea of a person form the real world has being done before but I thought I might as well give it a try to find out if I could do it any different.**

 **Thanks again for the support of my other stories and I hope you enjoy this one. Hehe… Glad to be back it feels like ages since I Was here last.**

 **Characters thoughts are in italics for extra help and distinction**

 **Well without further ado, let's begin with**

 **A new world a new life**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- World skipper**

A warm sun seeped in through the window into a small and yet homely living room that was tarnished in a cream lick of paint along with numerous paintings and photos that graced the walls. A small couch sat to the right of the room posing opposite to a TV that was turned on with a low volume as a young women informed the viewers of the channel with the latest weather reports of the morning.

What would normally draw attention to the passersby were the two females lounging on the sofa lazily in the morning. The first girl who was noticeably younger than her companion sat on the couch in an almost eager way her knees pulled against her chest as her head rested there, her face showing a somewhat bored persona as she seemingly looked disinterested at the news lady's predictions. Her dark and short blonde hair was messy and frizzy like she had seemingly neglected to brush it in the morning. The girl let out a 'huff' as shepherd the blonde bangs from her eyes showing plain and simple brown eyes with a hint of cherry in them. The girl was decidedly pretty and cute with a innocent face that made her seem more like a child than a teenager, the fact that she was currently sporting pink perjarmers with even darker flowers gracing the fabric as its designated Patten and fluffy slippers didn't help that fact, She slouched there in her little pose broadly staring into the soul or the poor reporter she had chosen to be her victim.

The second girl looked perceivably older than the other girl sat lazily slouched on the sofa, her long brown hair tipped and highlighted with pink at the bottom, hid her gaze as her head was hung and her eyes were captured and drawn to a laptop screen as she typed onto the keys making a pleasant and calming sound. The girl wrinkled her nose for a moment until taking the effort to move her hand to push up her small, rectangular glasses on her face upwards with her index finger. Through the spectacles her eyes shared the same shade as the girl sat next to her, dark brown with a hint of Cherry inside her irises. Her pail lips were slightly parted as she continued to type occasionally moving her lips as if to sound out the words she was writing. Her body was slender and clad in a pail purple tank top and a pair of PJ shorts topped off with a pair of fuzzy socks. She hunched slightly over the laptop strangely engaged with the words and letters that crossed the screen. She brushed her long hair behind her ear as she returned to her supposed studies.

The first girl leaned back a little and let out another 'huff' and gazed over to the other girl, biting her lower lip the girl then opened her moth and spoke. "Please?" her voice was high and unusually cheerful.

The second girl's eyes darted up from the screen and stared at her through her glasses. "No." The girl replied in a low tone until she promptly returned to the screen.

With a small smile the little blonde let out a giggle as she casually shuffled over to the girl next to her. "Pretty Please! I promise I won't nag you again…"

"You will… Look this paper is in for today, and I need to get it done." The brunette muttered, as her eyes flickered up through her glasses to glair at the other girl.

Letting out another smile the blonde replied. "Why didn't you do it earlier you weren't in collage yesterday you couldn't have done it then?

"No I couldn't I was sleeping off the night before, partying with a few friends takes its toil… And my head was killing me yesterday… Work and bad heads don't mix"

The blonde giggled. "When are you gonna' take me out with you and introducing me to all the gorgeous guys you meet? Come on you need to share."

The brunette had now abandoned the laptop as she looked at the young blonde with a smirk on her face. She raised her hand slightly, rising her index finger. "One. I just go out with friends. Two. I have never gone to find or come home with to quote you a 'gorgeous guy' and Three. When you get a fake ID and look a little older than 15, I might consider it." The girl muttered as she pushed her glasses up her nose again and let out a small smile.

"Your only 20 you know you're still under age to go out drinking with friends…" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah but I don't look like I'm 15 so I can get in wherever I like. You on the other hand are 15 and are still in school; shouldn't you be more bothered about work than the dream guy you fantasise about?"

The Blonde looked at the red head with an mischievous smirk plastered across her face. _Is she serous? Does she expect me to believe the idea that she cared about her education when she was in school? Come on she barley scarped the grades to get into college in the first place._ "Says you… Are you sayin' you didn't do the same Leah?"

Leah frowned as she stared bluntly at the girl not caring to hide her face although her hair seemed to be doing that job pretty well. She looked back at the screen and then at the blonde. "If I say yes will you leave me alone to do my work?"

The smile was all she needed to know the blonds, quickly Leah saved the file that her paper was in and handed over the laptop. "Ta-Da, ten minuets'…I need to get back to work. I mean it Em… Ten minuets'."

The blonde or Em quickly snatched the laptop and began to click on various points of the screen until she reached her mark… The wonderful world of One Piece… An anime she treasured more so than anything. From nostalgia of watching it when she was younger this had easily continued over to modern day. Letting out a beaming smile she decided to 'throw all caution to the wind' and randomly select an episode. Clicking on one she let herself be amerced by the world she loved.

Smiling, Leah turned slightly to face the computer screen curious to see what had ignited her sibling's happiness. Leah had nothing against anime in fact she quite liked it, many nostalgic memories remained in her such as Pokémon and her new favourite of Death note although she would be the first to admit she hadn't watched any in some months, life just kept getting in the way.

Glancing over Leah noticed her younger sister was happily watching an anime that everyone seemed to know, even I you were not a fan… "One Piece. Why am I not surprised? Don't you think this show is I don't know childish?"

"No."

That was the only response she was given as Leah turned her attention back to the TV. She mouthed without speaking. 'Okay then' Before looking at the screen of weather once more.

"Don't you just want to live there? With all those cute guys and all those powers and stuff like that…" Em muttered as her face glared at the screen with eager wyes.

"Not really." Leah muttered softly as she kept her eyes on the screen. "Make a wish maybe it will come true and you can stop bugging me." Leah let out a small smile at her comment although arguably it wasn't even that good of a comeback. Slouching back onto the Sofa Leah gave her attention to the news reporter and idly watched the time on the screen that would ruin Em's happiness in now 9 minuets' and 20 seconds.

* * *

 **Knock Knock**

* * *

Leah sat up promptly upon hearing the noise, she glanced at the direction of it's origin and quickly stood up walking through the living room to the hall. She reached her hand turned the door knob and unlocked the front door. She slightly opened it still leaving the chain on she partially opened the door and glanced at the stranger who was presently standing out of it.

Clearing her thought a little, she glanced at the stranger and spoke in a low tone. "Ummm… Hello can I help you?"

The stranger stood there silently staring at the girl behind the door. He let out a smile and stared at her blankly. "Excuse me I'm sorry to disturb you but can I use your phone? I'm afraid my car has broken down outside your home." The stranger continued to glair unblinkingly at the girl.

Leah, looked sceptically at him. T _his doesn't seem right he seems too kind, too scripted this isn't normal._ Leah's mind repeated in her head as she continued to stare. _There's something wrong with this guy and you know it._ The little voice said again in a low tone. "I'm sorry Sir but this isn't my house I'm babysitting, I think there's a pay phone down the street. Sorry again." She let out an honest looking smile to the man in question as he continued to stare blankly at him. _I'm shore he'll believe that I kept a poker face and made it sound believable._ Leah said to herself through her mind.

The man let out a breath as his brow lowered and gazed at the girl. "What? Do you take me for some guy who would enter your home and take everything from you… However, young lady looking at you there isn't much to take, I prefer the pretty ones to have my way with you don't look like you'd squeal enough." He let out a grin and stepped closer to the door resting a hand on it and leaning over making the door come back still secured to the chain, however Leah felt much less secure than a minute ago.

Leah's eyes widened as the door came back as his words rushed through her head. _The dirty Basted, you disgusting human being._ Pushing the door a little Leah stared at him in the face through her glasses; it was evident that her eyes had seemed to have darkened to a dangerous shade. "Please Sir I'm afraid you'll have to leave can you kindly leave the premises." Leah muttered in her low tone as she slightly pressed against the door in an attempt to close it. A futile attempt if anyone did see it, Leah stared at the stranger as he pushed against the door more and more until his hand coiled around it and worked its way down to the chain. Coiling his fingers around the chain the stranger began to twist and misshape the metal.

"I said I need to use your phone young Lady, Please let me in…" The man muttered as the metal coiled and twisted under his strength until the metal began to buckle and it shattered crating a metallic ring in Leah's ears as the destroyed chain fell and let out a noise as it clashed to the floor.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Leah went crashing backwards into the hall she tumbled and tripped causing her to fall as her back collided with the floor. She shuffled away from the door a little until she pulled herself up and crawled backward towards the room from where she came. The man stalked forward towards her, closer and closer and closer grinning darkly as he watched the girl on the floor back away from him.

 _Who the hell is this guy? What the hell does he want? I need to move… Em… Damn it what about Em?_ The questions raced in her mind as she shuffled away from him. She pushed her body up and turned to run towards the room where her sister resided. She questioned if she should lead the guy to a different part of the house, but decided against it as the thought of that guy changing his interest towards her sister made her blood boil. Although she knew she couldn't really do anything it would be a better option for herself rather than Em to end up being the one getting hurt. It's just how most siblings seem to think.

Launching into the living room Leah ran to her sister with the man in pursuit, Garbing the pink PJ clad girl and holding her tight she made shore to keep Em out of the way should the man chose to take action against the siblings.

"Leah. What are you-" Em muttered but was soon cut off by a the deep tones of a stranger.

"Leah? What a lovely name for an average girl…"

Footsteps entered the room as the man stepped inside giving Leah the full look of him as he came closer and closer with every step. He was tall and wearing a long red coat that went to his ankles with black boots and clothing complementing and contrasting the redness of the coat. His face was thin and narrow, clean shaven but not young, his hair was long and over lapped his eyes keeping them from view. He half heartedly took another step to the pair.

Leah clutched onto Em as tight as she could swallowing hard to the presence that remained in front of her. "Piss off and don't you touch us you basted… I mean it… Don't you dare touch us."

He smiled, a dark and cold smile as he slowly knelt down to the two girls and leaned in towards them. "Your smart aren't you? You saw through it straight away… Well I shouldn't be surprised, I mean in this world I would be considered odd wouldn't I?" He questioned the girls and kept his smile.

Leah's breathing increased as her heart couldn't seem to calm down, she was scared her blood was running with adrenaline as she wanted to run and run far with Em. Away from this crazy guy and what he was saying. "Your world? Who the hell are you?" She managed to say between gasps as she took in air that was seemingly being deigned to her by her body.

He smiled that dark and intimidating smile… "I've been keeping an eye on the younger girl for a few days when I saw she had an interest in this world. Funny isn't it I find that most of my products tend to do a good job for their owners."

Em let out a gasp as she shook even more in her sisters arms. Leah pulled her tighter in confusion. _What do you know Em? Do you know what this guy is talking about?_ Leah let out another gasp. "What to you mean clients and products" She hissed towards the man and lowered her brow to him.

His smile remained, as he let out an equally dark chuckle. "I'm not from this world, I'm from the grand line and well let's say your sister here looks pretty and is a good worker and I'm the trader. Or in other words this is a name I don't appreciate I'm a slaver and well she's my new product ready for auction." His grin grew into a twisted smile that sent chills down both the girls smiles. "My name is Julius I ate the Dimension Dimension fruit and I'm taking you with me… I can make a lot of Belis from you little girl."

"Stay away from her you basted." Leah shouted at the top of her lungs as she griped onto the young girl and closed her eyes ready to throw herself in front of her sister in an effort to keep her alive. She gritted her teeth and pulled her body in close as the fear ran across her veins. _What am I supped to do, this guy is nuts… I-I can't do anything. I'm just useless…_

* * *

With that world Julius outstretched his hand as a light grew from it and surrounded the trio… And then nothing… No light no sound nothing. But she was still conscious… Leah was still awake. She couldn't see or hear or see anything but she knew she was awake… She knew she was alive… She had to be she had to be there for _Em… Em… Emily where are you… PLEASE EM!_ Leah tried to speak she tried to say something anything… But nothing happened, nothing.

Until, pain… such pain. Leah's back hurt and ached and every other painful word she could think of. Opening her eyes she questioningly looked at a clear blue sky. _A clear blue sky what the? And what the Bubbles?_

That was all Leah could think of as her body shot up to see a green area with long grass and mangroves and bubbles seemingly being generated from the grass. Stumbling up and choosing to ignore her back Leah took in her surroundings with a gawping face at the scene… A area with bubbles and grass and mangroves and one building to the side. Where the hell was she? What was this place? Such questions flew through her mind at a perpetual speed as she tried to piece together this. But only three solitary words managed to escape her lips, just three.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 **Sorry there was no Law in but he's coming just wait and see I just wanted to establish my characters in this first chapter, I found it easier to do so. People can decide if they want to continue reading or not this way. If you don't like my Oc than feel free to not continue to read. But if you do I hope to see you next time for a new chapter. Until then have fun.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review or a PM with any suggestions or criticises for the story I'm open to any criticism from you guys it just makes me able to write my stories better. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- Eye To Eye

**Second Chapter is up because it was already written so I thought I should post it. And yes Law is here although we don't see him much. However, that will change soon don't worry about that. I'm ust trying to play to the actions of the anime/manga at the moment. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Eye to Eye**

Leah stood there that strange world, that unknown place as the sun graced her pale skin as she stood alone. Staring at the area, the grass the trees and the damn bubbled. _Seriously what the hell? What's with the bubbles?_ Her mind constantly asked as she continued to glance at her surroundings. Her gaze was then drawn to the large building, a large circular building that had a number of individuals entering it's premises many clad in what Leah would say was 'Posh' Clothing as they muttered about their own sad little lives in equally 'posh' accents.

She raised an eyebrow to the sight before her and looked at it questionably. _Do I go in or do I try and get help?_ Leah continued to stare at the building. Pushing her glasses up her face she took in a deep breath and began to walk inside to the unknown establishment.

Inside the building towards the higher balcony a pair of stoic gray eyes, glanced around the room. Seemingly bored with the surroundings, idly the gazed at the stage staring blankly at the, to quote Mr Disco, 'merchandise' that was on offer in today's auction. Apart from the incident where a certain individual had bit their tongue rather than be sold as somebody else's property. The eyes continued to glance with no alteration to their bored glance until a small individual decided to walk down the balcony area.

The eyes trailed over to a young girl with questionable attire raced to the edge of the balcony. Her long brown hair with pink highlights and tips hid her gaze from the eyes view although it was clear to the eyes that she was wearing glasses. Her clothing was also pretty questionable, with a purple tank top and what looked like pajamas shorts that someone would sleep in. Along with a pair of fuzzy socks. The Owner of the eyes couldn't help but feel a small smirk appear on his face as he glanced at the girl.

Before she had known it Leah had made her way up some sort of stairs and reached some sort of balcony a thousand thoughts racing through her head. Until her gaze was drawn to the stage. "Merchandise? That means?" Leah glanced at the screen to see the sight before her. "An auction… A human auction?" Leah gasped as she glared at the stage to see the poor soul who had just being sold to the quote 'Posh people' In Leah's view. A young woman was crying on the stage as she was dragged away after she had being sold. Leah's eyes drew to her new owners, two young men with smiles on their face. It was obvious to Leah at least what their intentions were.

Leah gritted her teeth as she pitied the sight before her until the next addition came on. A young girl with short blonde hair and clad in pink PJs. _Em? Em no… That basted._ She looked so frightened and alone, her face was stained with a sickly liquid and it didn't take a genius to see that she had being crying.

Leah Clenched her fists as they hooked around the balcony barrier, as her face dropped and her body began to speak. The man who she guessed was the auctioneer began to complement on her little sister.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman we have a special treat for you, brought to us graciously by the Julius traders. A fine young girl at the age of 15, height five foot five inches and a flawless face. Perfect for any occasion, a servant or perhaps something better for the gentlemen. Place your bets… Do I heat 100,000 Beli?"

"I'll give 200.000"

"No 400.000"

"No 600.000" A voice said, Leah's glance was drawn to one of the two young men who had just purchased the young lady before her.

Disco smiled, "600.000 Beli… Going once…"

 _No, you can't have her_

"Going Twice"

 _NO!_

"NO…" Leah muttered with again drew the gray eyes to her as she bowed her head and the shaking. _No you can't have her she's my sister you disgusting human…. She's my sister damn it._ She thought for a minute contemplating what she could do. "DAMN IT IT'LL PAY 100. 000000. I'll PAY!" Leah blurted out at the top of her lungs as the entirety of the auction house gazed upwards to her with questionable faces towards the young woman who had just offered to pay so much.

Em, looked upwards and stared at the face of the individual who had offered so much. Leah? _Leah damn it thank you._ Was all she could say in her mind no matter, how bad this could be. She couldn't help but smile at her efforts.

Disco looked questionably upwards to her and smiled. _What a profit_ was all he could think about as he looked impressed at the offer from the young lady. "Going Once, Going Twice…" He paused to drag the tension onwards to see if anyone else would better the deal. "Sold! To the young lady in the balcony, congratulations on you purchase come to the bottom of the house to collect you product."

Leah let out a gasp as Em was taken off the stage and presumably to the back to be marked as sold. Bowing her head Leah slipped down and slouched over to her knees, her eyes tightly shut as she continued to grip to the side of the balcony for dear life.

* * *

"I'm curious Miss… How do you intend to pay for your purchase?" A voice said in deep tones that were directed straight at Leah. Raising a head she stared at its owner and the others who were sat beside him.

There he sat in a lazy position as his eyes, those dark and intimidating gray eyes gazed at her from under the rim of a fuzzy and spotted hat. His face rested against his fist as he stared seemingly board at her. Upon closer inspection she studied his body to see a yellow and black hoodie with a strange icon in the centre, blue pants that were graced with the same spotted paten of his hat. His face was a drawing factor to the girl with dark caramel skin, a goatee and black sideburns that seemingly complemented the smirk on his face as he gaze was still on her.

Leah stared at him for a moment; her face was bland and still hidden from his gaze staring at him through her glasses Leah glared. She knew he had a good point but he had no reason to point it out to her. It was her choice, what right does this guy have to intervene?

"I… I have the money." Leah managed to blurt out quietly as she continued to glair.

His smirk grew, _that jerk is smiling?_ What was worse that the three individuals surrounding him also turned their heads to look, it was difficult to see two of their faces as they seemed to be covered by hats and boiler suits that weren't really flattering to anyone. The only one that had a recognisable look was a bear. _Wait what a bear?_ Yes a bear there he was with a questionable look on his face and clad in an orange boiler suit with the same symbol as the man sat in front of him. _He must be a trained pet or something, but I'm still not shore how the guy had trained him to hold or handle a large sword like the ones he's clutching in his hands… I mean paws_. Leah quickly debated on the possible variable but soon gave up as she felt his gaze on her again. His dark gaze it was just as bad as that blonde guy from earlier… Just as bad, just as dark and foreboding.

"Glad to hear it." He said in the low tones. "It would appear looks can be deceptive, sorry for bothering you Miss." He muttered and turned his head back to the auction.

Leah frowned; she didn't appreciate that comment from him, like he had a right to create a commentary on her appearance? _Sorry but a bright yellow Hoodie and a fuzzy hat doesn't normally warrant the intimidation from me buddy._ Although she wouldn't admit it that dark smirk more than made up for it. She shivered at the thought of that and stood up slowly knowing his eyes were occasionally darting back to her.

He smirked as the girl stood up and began to leave, he had to admit it would be kind of interesting to see what their response would be, it was clear that she didn't have enough money. Wouldn't be surprising if she ended up on that stage after a few minutes as a payment for wasting their time. He allowed his smirk to grow a little more. _It would be interesting indeed wouldn't it? And rather amusing for such a boring place._

However, his boredom was about to be cured with the arrival of one Straw hat clad pirate arrived and began to race heavily to rescue the young mermaid who had arrived. _How did I miss the mermaids' arrival? Was I busy talking to that girl?_ He thought as he was drawn back to the Straw hats dramatic entrance. "Yes this is going to get more interesting…" He muttered as his dark smirk returned.

Leah ran, she ran hard ignoring all the commotion from everyone as she sprinted towards where she guessed the 'slaves' were being held. With one goal one goal only. _Em… I have to get to Em forget about that Jerk and everything else Em… Get her safe Get her out._

* * *

 **Ta Da… Happy Yay Law has arrived as promised he will be back and obviously the main addition to the story. I just wanted to introduce him a little. I'll update soon and I hope you enjoyed this. See ya' soon and don't forget to leave a review or a PM. :D**


	3. Chapter 3- The Escape

**Hi everyone I had a lot of time today and though why not devote it to a chapter, I want to get a few chapters out because there isn't much to go by at the moment. And when I read stories I always get annoyed when there isn't much so I decided to just write another one. This will not be a regular thing I'll no way be able to get all these chapters out this quick I just don't think it's fair with not much out at the moment. I like to get three of four chapters out from the start so people know what their getting into and they can get a sence for how I write to see if they like or don't like it.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Don't forget to leave a review or a PM**

 **Dasclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters just my OC's**

 **Rated T for violence, blood language (Leah is a real potty mouth) and suggestive themes (what did you expect it's a romance but that will have to come later)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The escape**

Leah ran down the area ignoring the commotion and occasional screams coming from people who were running to get out. _What the hell happened here? Why are these people trying to get out… never mind I don't wanna' know._ She continued to run deeper and deeper into the balding.

Then a man arrived in front of her wearing some kind of sailor uniform with the initials N.A.V.Y on the hat he looked at her and held a hand out to stop her running. "Excuse me Miss you need to evacuate this place. It's surrounded by the Navy and you don't want to get mistaken for a pirate." He muttered as Leah stopped in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow she shot him a questionable glance, she wasn't really in the motivated mood to actually talk to a random stranger who wanted to take her somewhere else. That already happened once today so Leah decided she wasn't exactly open to the idea. "I'm sorry I'm looking for someone… Go rescue someone else." Leah muttered as she passed by the man who shot her a look.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards. "Are you crazy Miss you want the pirates to hurt or even kill you?"

"Yes I'm crazy no I don't partially want death. But like I said go find someone else to rescue since I'm busy at the moment. Thanks for the concern through." Leah let out a small smile as she pulled her arm free only to have it grabbed a minute later. _Well that was pointless,_ the little voice in her head said as she glared at him, her brow was low and her lips had drawn into a thin line. "Let go of my arm please…"

"Ma'am you need come with me so I can get you out. It's for your own safety." His grip tightened around her arms, too tight like he was attempting to pull her skin off. He then pulled her a little in an attempt to move the young girl.

Leah froze, "I said let go of my arm please young man… I don't appreciate you hurting it." Leah's voice was low and dark almost intimidating… Just a little. She stopped in her tracks and moved her free hand to grab the Marines hand in an attempt to pry him off.

"Miss your not thinking straight I insist you come with me…" He muttered towards the girl who clearly wasn't listening.

"FUCK OFF" Leah shouted as she raised her free hand again and punched the guy square in the face. The marine stumbled backwards and grasped his nose then stared up at the girl. _Seriously how is a soldier guy so week I didn't even hit him hard it just tried to get him off me… Not that I've ever hit anyone in the past. Well unless you class Em ._ She stared down at the stranger with a dark gaze through her glasses "I said no so piss off now!" She said as she turned her around and once again walked down the hallway.

"You crazy bitch you want the pirates to rip you apart?"

* * *

That was the last thing she hearted before she entered another area of the building… it was like a cell or a prison. People bound up in cages and left there shaking afraid and alone. She glared at all the faces of these poor people who looked like they wanted nothing more than to just die.

Leah's breathing was hard as she scouted out who she was looking for through her glasses. Her body was tired and sweaty and tired. Concentrating for someone didn't come easy until her eyes locked onto a pail blonde figure lunging about in a cell. Running over to is she spotted the little figure of Em sitting there with her back to the bars and her body hunched into a ball.

Kneeling down, Leah extended a hand and shook Em's shoulder lightly. The small figure stiffened as her fragile body shifted and her head lightly turned, browns eyes meeting a matching pair as she stared lifelessly into Leah's gaze. Em's lips parted as she stared blankly at her sister. "Leah." She smiled and turned around as quick as she could extending her arms through the bars to pull her sister forward into a hug. "Leah… They were going to sell me, those men they were going to." The girl trailed off as she pulled Leah into a tight hug.

Leah reached through the cage to hug her sister back, even though they hadn't being away for long Leah knew how much Em had being though how much it must have hurt to be parted. How everything changed from a quiet day off school to being kidnapped and forced into an auction.

"I know it's okay don't think about it and those people…" Pulling away a little Leah looked down at her sister and let out a light smile trying to break the tension and cold feeling this place gave off. "Let's go… then we can get out of her and figure out what's going on. Okay?"

A brief nod was all she needed from Em to know she had the okay to do so. _Hmmm… What do I do? A key for a lock? Where would that be? On a guard or something or is that just too cliché?_ Leah looked around the cell area for something anything to try and figure something out. No guards no keys nothing just the emptiness. _Great now what?_

"Leah I-I know where we are… I know what's happening but I don't get how…" The young girl muttered quietly to her sister.

"What do you-"

"AHHHHHHH" A strangers voice said as it scuffled down the stairs, a marine officer ran down as fast as he could and then stared at the heap of miserable people. "What's going on here?" He muttered as he gawked at the prisoners who seemingly ignored him.

Leah frowned, "A slave prison for people up for auction."

"You mean?"

Leah nodded… "Those rich pricks upstairs were gonna' buy them, but then there was a little incident whatever happened." Leah said bluntly as she stared at the guy hoping she wasn't going to have a repeated incident of earlier otherwise this guy was going to have the same response with a date of her fist in his face. "You going to help me or these people or you gonna keep lookin' at them?" Leah said, she was growing impatient of this man and his questionable responses' true she wasn't the most tolerant or patient of people. But this guy was just being plain slow.

"Um.. Yeah yeah… What do you need to get them out?" He muttered as he walked up to the sisters.

"You're the soldier guy were civilians… You do it… It's your job right?" Leah asked sarcastically, this guy was meant to be military or something so he sould act like it.

"I'm marine actually."

Leah's brow lowered as she shot him a 'whatever' look, _marine soldier it's all the same isn't it?_ He looked at the girl and then the other girl and shrugged holstering his gun a little more up his shoulder.

"Shoot the lock Genius." Leah let out a surprised smile as the response came from Em, well all these years I'm finally rubbing off on her.

He let out a hesitant nod as he readied the gun for fire, aiming it closely to the lock he let it fire. Em moved over to the side of the cell as Leah still held her tight through the bars. She shut her eyes closed and squeezed her sisters arms prepared for the inevitable…. **BANG!**

After a shot was fired the gate promptly swung open with a small push on the marine's part. _Guess he's useful for something at least_. Leah muttered inwardly to herself as Em let go of her grip and pushed herself to her feet as she shuffled out of the cell and ran towards Leah to stand opposite her.

Leah was about to pull her into a hug but she stopped herself upon seeing a dark and ugly gray thing surrounding her sisters neck and clamped tight onto it. "What's that?" Was the only words that could come to mind as Leah reached for it ready to try and pry it off.

"N-No! Don't touch it!" Em spat out as she covered it with her arms and took a step back.

"Em? What is it?" Leah muttered as she questionably looked at her sister.

"It's a bomb collar don't touch it I don't want it go off…" Her voice was quiet as she shook a little wanting nothing more than to tie the infernal thing off of her neck so she could throw it as far away as possible, but it was too risky.

"WHAT?" Was all the Em heard from her sister as she lowered her gaze.

"It's to keep the purchased slaves in check." Em managed to mutter or more as whisper to her head remained down her blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"Damn it! How do we get it off?" Leah's voice rang in Em's ears. Shrugging and shaking her head was all she could manage as she kept her gaze away from Leah. She knew what consequences this world had, she knew about this world. The second she arrived Em knew what was going on, they were on the Grand Line the primary setting for One Piece. She wasn't shore about all the details but it was clear that moving the collar was a bad idea.

"Okay Em, look at me, I know your scared believe me I'm crapping myself too. But we should go right?" Leah looked to the way she came in to see it looked clear whatever the scream was had clearly passed as she got her sister out. Grabbing Em's arm Leah ran to the exit with her sister ignoring the marine's advice yet again. Running through the corridors and through the building the pair reached the nearest exit, well more like the way Leah came in because it's the only one she knew how to get to.

* * *

Reaching outside was like taking a breath of fresh air that was long awaited for the two girls. Leah stare hastily to her surroundings and saw what looked like an army of the soldier people oh _sorry marines_. Leah corrected herself in amusement as she looked at them and they attempt to take on three individuals who were standing there. One with red hair and a wired fashion sense stood in the middle. His arm raised high as he called out something; Leah wasn't really listening to hear the specifics.

Her gaze was drawn to the man on his right, the _jerk_ she had met earlier while she placed a fake bid on her sister. He stood there with an outrageously over sized sword resting on his shoulder. _Is that compensating for something?_ Leah let her mind wonder in amusement as she graced her face with a small smile. His arm was outstretched and although Leah couldn't view his face she could only guess it had kept that smirk from before.

"Gum Gum no!" That sounded familiar as Leah flickered her eyes to the sound… That sounded way too familiar. And there she saw Monkey D Luffy in his trade mark straw hat fighting these people… _Wait what Luffy was a fictional character, he wasn't real?_ But there he was bold as brass in front of her in the bubble meadow area fighting and hitting the poor marine people.

"Ummm…." Was all that escaped the young woman's lips as she stared unblinkingly towards him, her gaze shifting from each of the three men. She pushed her glasses up promptly as her gaze was again drawn back to the yellow clad _jerk_ who now had some sort of blue sphere around him as he took out his blade and began slashing at the air. Causing his opponents to slash into pieces.

"Shambles" His deep tones called out.

Leah's face paled. _That's unsettling._ Leah mentally noted as she saw the man was now rearranging the poor marine's body parts and attaching them to inanimate objects much to their screams and protest. The sphere disappeared and the man let out a quiet chuckle at his work much to Leah's disgust… Creepy.

"Leah, you get it now don't you? Where we are?" Em muttered quotably as she was more occupied by Luffy's efforts to keep back the marines.

All her older sister could do was let out a sombre nod as her gaze was still captivated by the for lack of a better word 'battle'. Yeah they were in the world of One Piece a dumb anime, but how was that possible? This was fiction something someone made up. How could two people from the real world end up here? This didn't make sense.

Grasping Em's hand Leah ran down the stairs and ran away from the fight and into the mangrove forest of bubbles and everything else that was common of Sabadoy Archipelago.

Hearing voices behind her the brunette continued to lead her younger sister through the groves in order to find a way of escapee. "Leah we need to get out of here now! There's a robot think called a Pacifista coming to try and wipe the pirates out… I hope it won't hurt us but we can't take any chances."

With a nod Leah kept running in any direction she could think of in hope to avoid this, she wasn't fond of this place to begin with Leah hopped there would be no more trouble.

Em swallowed hard as she looked at her sister. "it might be better to hide, that way we can see when all the danger clears up."

"You know what's going to happen right? Then okay we'll hide out of the way." Leading Em she led her into a large selection of mangroves. Sitting down Leah let out large breaths as her bangs again hid her hair. She wiped the whelp of sweat from her brow; letting out a small cough Leah could hear the noises and shouts coming closer to them.

Then after a while she saw them again, that wired guy with the red hair and a frowning face. Accompanied by some others one with a mask. They walked calmly along the meadow area looking royally pissed to put it lightly. And then a flash of light!

"It's here the Kuma… He was sent to kill them; he's like a robot thing for killing pirates." Em Muttered as she covered her ears from the sound.

Then he stood there on the mangrove root opposite to the one the two girls were hiding in, his sword resting on his shoulder as he eyed the big thing that had landed with the light. _What was it a Kuma, that's what Em said right?_

"Trafalgar Law"

"So you know my name?" The man said as he responded to the thing in front of him. The thing then fired the man then became the centre of an explosion of light and smoke.

"Captain" Leah heard a voice call as her eyes widened at the sight of the explosion. _Did he just die? Wow that was brief…_

Em gashed as she looked at the sight, obviously it seemed she was getting a new perspective of this. "LAW DON'T DIE YOU HAVE TO HELP SOMEONE SOON IN THE FURURE SAVE THEIR LIFE!" She screamed so loudly.

"What are you doing shut up Em! You want that thing to see us?" Leah said as she pulled her sister back from running out of the shelter to see who this guy was alive. _What does she care for this guy anyway he's not luffy or any of the straw hat members._

Without blinking Leah's eyes were drawn back to the man who was just 'blown up' He walked out of the dust and turned his gaze to the two girls, _Does that damn smirk ever leave his face?_ Leah observed as she shared a look with the man who had just walked out like nothing had happened.

"Don't underestimate me Miss." He said calmly as the dust still surrounded him, he looked at her as he gave both girls a questionable look. _What did she say? I'm going to save someone… She obviously doesn't know me very well. More impotently how could she assume that?_

Em, smiled. "Believe me you will, You'll save a life and earn respect for doing it… I know it's a certainty it's the future." Em managed to say before Leah clamped a hand over her mouth.

Leah, stared up at the man there as she saw that smirk on his face that dark smirk. But then another flash of light came.

"LOOK OUT!" Leah shouted as she eyed the man again, sharing that look with him as he dodged it and moved closer to the other men there. She let out a light smile as she saw he had managed to escape the light again. Turning to her sister Leah pulled her away back into the mangroves to escape harm. There they would stay, safe as she left them to fight whatever that thing was. Or until the lead it away so the two girls could make a quick escape, like it or not she was relying on the _jerk_ to either take that thing down or to lead it away.

Law smirked as her returned to the fight next to one Eustass Kid as they began to fight the warlord that was in their path, in order to return to his ship.

 _That girl said I was to save someone, the other one docent seem very fond of me. How interesting. And how come they both seem to know what's coming. Maybe a devil fruit, those two are interesting indeed._ Law let out one of his famous smirks as his attentions was drawn to the fight, however he let his gaze be drawn to the side one more time to make shore the two women were okay. He would have to make shore to ask them a couple of questions after this were over.

* * *

 **End of chapter three, I'm happy with this chap because I thought it was okay. But I'll leave the judging up to you all. Hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of time today so you can see what I spent my time on.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review or a PM and I shall see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4- And He's Down!

**Hello everyone, new chapter up, I will no way be able to get them out as quick as this in future but I thought what the hell? I had nothing better to do at the moment. I hope you like this chapter I quite like it. Let me know if I got Law's character correct he's kind of hard to right as you never know what he's thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters except for my Oc's**

 **Rated T for blood, Language, violence and suggestive themes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- And he's down!**

Leah watched in awe as the men or as since they were in the world of One Piece the pirates fought and attacked the thing. The red head guy making inanimate objects fly towards him creating a strong pair of arms that he sent flying back at the Kuma- thing as Leah had affectionately named it. The Polar bear and a huge guy were also trying their best to attack it. _Yes a Polar bear, I can't believe I'm watching a damn polar bear shouting and doing karate on a robot. But this day just isn't exactly normal._ It fired and fired and fired ageing… All with these pirates trying to dodge hit and dodge it again. _Anyone else seeing a pattern here?_ Leah noted to herself as she watched the carnage unfold. The red head fired another metal arm at the Kuma-thing. It went down…

Tilting her head a little Leah kept an eye on the Kuma-thing, just like Em had mentioned it was a robot. Leah could see the occasional sparks and stutters of the electronics as it glitches and shift as the mechanics were shutting down. Letting out a breath Leah slouched her body a little, at least it was over.

"It's gonna' het back up." Leah heard a small mutter from the figure next to her as Em sad hunched over slightly, her eyes wide and spell bound by the battle that had just taken place.

 _You're joking right_? Leah inwardly muttered as she looked back. "That thing still isn't down?"

"Nope" The little sibling said again her eyes not moving from their current focus. Looking back to the robot, Leah gulped she wasn't going to protest since Em was nor officially the designated expert of this place.

Shore enough the Kuma-thing stood up once more and aimed a hand towards the read head, Leah's eyes were captivated by the actions as she prepared to see someone die in front of her. Her heart was in her throat as it refused to calm down from everything that was happening.

* * *

 **SUDDENLY!** The blue sphere returned and before Leah could realise what had happened, the _Jerk_ was stood on the robot piercing it with his oversized sword ending the machines existence. Leah assumed he had stabbed it somewhere important as the robot began to shake and shudder as if it struggled to cling onto life, and then it fell… It fell hard.

Leah's gaze widened as she saw him the _Jerk_ as he jumped off the robot thing as it fell finely out and hopefully out for good. Letting out a small gasp Leah couldn't help but smile at their efforts of self preservation, or not getting killed by the robot thing.

Both the red head and he designated _Jerk_ or whatever his real name was glared at the deceased Kuma in a sort of triumphant way, even the polar bear looked happy with his accomplishments, despite looking like he'd rather just fall asleep at that moment in time which Leah had to admit was kind of cute… What it's not every day you see a walking, Polar bear looking like he wanted to just sleep after karate attacking a robot.

Leah then desired to move a couple of steps forward as she leaned against one of the roots, staring at them. The two men were talking to one another discussing something that Leah could not hear, though their eyes were glancing over to the robot every so often, so she guesses she that's what they were refereeing to.

Looking over his shoulder the Jerk noticed the two girls and walked over to them calmly, his sword again resting on his shoulder and that damn smirk was still on his face as he approached the two girls with an unsettling confidence in his stride.

He eyed the two girls looking to see if there was anything physically wrong with them, aside from a few scrapes and both of them being caked in sweat and dirt there didn't seem to be anything wrong. "I believe you can leave now. The warlord is dead." He gazed at them again with those cold and dark eyes that were nearly hidden from view thanks in part to his fuzzy hat.

"Ummm… Okay…" Was all Leah could muster as she glared at him through her glasses that seriosally needed cleaning right about now.

"But before you go, I'd like to ask some questions." He said keeping his smirk. Damn that Smirk! Leah inwardly thought. Before ether girl could response he swiftly asked the first question. "What did you mean when you said I'd save a life and how did you seem to know about the warlords arrival?" His expression didn't change not one bit.

"Mabye their spice for the Government… Maybe we should kill the bitches now!" A deep voice came from behind the yellow clad _Jerk_ , it sounded annoyed and uncertain.

The Jerks face dropped and the amusement ceased to exist. "Eustass-Ya, if they were government I highly doubt they would be cowering from that thing and wearing evening attire."

Leah's eyes widened as she felt the embarrassment become evident on her face, she had completely forgot about what she was wearing, and the same with Em, or as the Jerk would say 'Sleeping attire'

"How would you know that Trafalgar? How did they know everything? Kill them now or I will." The red head muttered in his very pissed tones.

"Eustass-Ya, I don't appreciate you ordering me around." He glared at the red head with those ever stoic eyes.

Swallowing pretty hard Leah pushed her eyes up her nose a little as she looked at the two men, hoping they wouldn't go through with the red head's idea. Feeling a tug on her arm Leah turned to Em who was calling looking at her sister with worried eyes. Looking down a little Leah waited for her siblings' response.

Em hesitantly whispered something into her sister's ear caused her eyes to widen again. "There's other one on the way… We need to get out I don't know how that fight goes down.

Leah turned her gaze to Em and shot her a, _You've got to be fucking kidding me_ glance at her, which Em replied with a shake to show she was not joking. Neither of these two actions did not go unnoticed by the J _erk._

"What are you whispering for?" The stoic man said lazily as he asked bluntly eyeing the girls.

"N-nothing.." Em whispered lightly as she backed away a little, ducking her head down to avoid eye contact with the Surgeon of death.

The jerk was about to speak again when suddenly someone yelling "Captain." Cut in causing both men to turn and face the orange clad bear.

 _No… No way in hell did the damn bear just say that it had to be one of the hated guys or that huge guy at the side of him._ Leah inwardly muttered to herself, no way was a day this wired going to throw a talking bear into the mix. _Just no!_

Letting out a nod the Jerk walked back to the men along with the red head blatantly ignoring his claim to kill the girls who were stood before him.

"I suggest you both leave now and find another district before you get yourself into trouble." The stoic Jerk muttered as he returned to the boiler suited people. Occasionally sharing a couple of words with the red head who still seemed pissed.

Leah looked at him once more and stuck her tong out a little feeling it was now time for an immature moment in her life. "If I see you doing that again I'll cut it out." The Jerk muttered.

"Jerk." She muttered lightly, although she didn't see his face he knew the wired blue sphere guy with a fuzzy had fetish was smirking. _That damn smirk!_

Em, toughed lightly on her sister's arm. "We have to go now… LOOK OUT IT'S COMEING! LAW!" The sudden outburst made Leah jump as the shout as she too realised something wasn't right.

Looking back the _Jerk_ or Law as her dear sister had said his name was, he raised an eyebrow and then returned his gaze upon seeing its arrival. _Damn not another robot thing!_

It landed in front of the pirates and began its attack before anyone could do anything the blue sphere was back up and the red head now had yet more metal arms.

Looking back Law saw the girls, now he was interested now he wanted to know how that younger one knew what was happening. _It had to be a devil fruit or something like that._ He said inwardly, as his dark gaze drew again to her and then the older one who was not looking less like a smart ass and more like a screaming kid, minus the screaming. He needed to know how she could do that and more importantly how could it be useful to him and his plans.

"Shachi, Penguin… Escort those two women out of here and to the submarine… By any means needed."

The Kuma eyed all the pirates and fired directly in the middle.

* * *

 **BLAST!**

"LEAH!"

The two women were flung backwards, smashing into the mangroves harshly. Without haste the Dark Doctor desided to leave the battle to an over eager Eustass Kid.

He ran to the girls both the fragile figures were weak and slouched against the roots. The brunette gaze was low and hidden by her brown and pink hair.

"Leah… Leah!" The young blonde said as she shook the girl next to her, the blonde's body also looked worse for wear with a large amount of blood coming from her lower leg. "Stupid, stupid…" She muttered as she shook the older girl.

Law ran to the girl's side and looked at her. "Move… I'm a doctor."

* * *

 **Okay that is chapter 4 done I hope you liked it, I tried to write Law in a much character as possible. Let me know how I did. Thanks for the review and support.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can until next time. See ya'**

 **Don't forget to leave a PM or a review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Close Encounter

**Okay everyone thanks for the views and follows and favourites I really appreciate it. I didn't think that I'd get so many in so shorter time. It really astonishes me that someone seems to have some interest in my little story thank you so much.**

 **Okay in this chapter you will get to see how Law and Leah interact with each other I hope you like it. Again thanks for the support, I'd love to see how you thing how I write the character of Law since he's kind of hard to do so. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please Please Please leave a review or a PM and thanks' for the support.**

* * *

 **Manga-chan2** **-** **Thank you so much for the first review I appreciate it and hope you continue to enjoy my little story. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Close encounter**

The walls were dark, but pale giving off a metallic look to them. Continuing There were a number of beds clad in white sheets lay through the room. Draws and cabinets were occasionally littered at the side normally clean and tidy in appearance with medical supplies on the. In the centre was a solitary operating table that looked just as clean and tidy as the rest of the room. Being dimly lit it didn't give much of an influence to the infirmary. It was bland and clean, as it should be considering it was used for medical practice and not for anything else so why a room like that have any personality.

Law sat on a seat of his infirmary watching the sleeping woman in one of the patient beds. She looked peaceful as her hair spread through the pillow creating a blanket of brown and pink tipped feathers that seemed graceful in a way. Looking at her Law noted that she wasn't the most beautiful of women but she was more, cute than anything at least that's what her outward appearance seemed to indicate with a small button nose and thin lips. She was simple and cute ant that was it. She lay there calm and away from the realms of reality. The only questionable thing on her body was a bandage wrapped around her arm and one around her fore head, but arguably it made her look a little cuter in a comical way.

He leaned back in his seat and carefully shifted his hat to hide his gaze, slowly closing his eyes he placed his hands behind his head as he slouched his body and began to drift off.

A small moan drew him back to reality as he shifted his head forward and eyed the young brunette who had begun to stir under the bed sheets as she too had decided to come back.

It was warm and comfy as Leah snuggled into the sheets, her eyes fluttered open lazily. A sudden shot of pain distracted her from her attempt to wake up as her head ached and stung like nothing she had ever felt before. She closed her eyes quickly and her body tensed and she curled herself into a small ball closing into herself as an attempt to deal with the pain in her head. _Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

Leah suddenly tensed again as her insides began to bubble and shake, her tong became numb and her flesh felt a shiver through it… There was no avoiding it she was going to vomit. Trying to sit up was a futile attempt as she could feel the sickness coming closer and closer. She quickly rolled onto her side in an attempt to get it out quicker.

Suddenly, she felt a hand rest against her shoulder keeping her in place on her side, allowing her eyes to open she saw him the _Jerk_. Standing over her with a frown on his face. His other hand clutched onto a metal bowl as if he had anticipated what was going to happen.

Without hesitation Leah clutched onto the bowl and dropped her head above it as she felt the vomit burn her throat. With a sudden gasp and shake she let out a vial sound as the vomit came and was expelled from her body.

The next few moments were much the same, as the young woman continued to vomit into the bowl. Gently Law pulled her hair out of the way to try and stop it from becoming coated. Softly he held it away from her mouth and neck. Law was expecting this. Nine out of ten people are sick after they wake up from unconsciousness especially after a head injury. It was just a bodily response nothing more. He smirked at his thought and knowledge thinking like the talented doctor he was.

After a few more moments, the girl grew silent her head still bowed over the bowl as if waiting for another round. But none came instead she shifted her body a little into the little ball like before.

Carefully Law pried her hand away from the bowl and moved it away from her, promptly disposing of it in a bin and then returning to the girl on the bed as he looked down at her and crossed his arms slightly.

Leah, shuffled again as she shifted her head upwards to look at the man before her, her eye lids were low and she dropped her head onto the pillow still able to see him and those cold, gray, stoic eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and slow but she could still see him clearly despite not wearing her glasses which were mainly used for reading and driving once she had passed her test after the sixth attempt to pass it. She slouched her body and eyed the man calmly grateful in the fact that he hadn't let her vomit over the bed she was currently lying in.

"Better?" His low voice muttered and it echoed through the dark room instantly causing the young brunette some pain to the head, but it was tolerable. Letting out a small nod Leah continued to stare at him lazily. "Good" was the only thing she heard as a response from him as he pulled the chair up behind him and sat down meeting her eye to eye, the frown still plastered on his face.

Leah's throat felt soar but she decided she needed to talk no matter if it hurt or how sleepy she felt. "W-who are you?" She muttered her voice was weak and croaky.

He smirked slightly clearly glad that she still could talk be it a little weak. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I'm the captain and doctor of the Heart pirates. And who might you be Miss?"

Leah remained quiet as if contemplating her answerer; a long silence drew out between the pair before Law spoke again. "It's common manners to introduce yourself."

Leah eyed him a little as she sighed and let out a small sound. "Leah-Jane Smith. Not captain or doctor of the heart pirates." She closed her mouth promptly as she felt the soreness of her throat was really affecting her voice now.

"Good, at least you remember you name Miss Leah-Jane." Law smirked at her a little.

"J-Just Leah… Mr Trafalgar…" Leah whispered softly as she figured it may be the best way to preserve her throat. It felt odd addressing someone so formally, but since he seemed to be doing so, it may have being better for her to return the pleasantries.

Law smirked as he leaned back a little in his chair and crossed his legs. "Your throat hurts? That should clear up soon I'll give you a pain killer to deal with you head too."

Leah did nothing but nod as she continued to look at the dark doctor. "You said you were a pirate?"

"Yes I did, and you're on my submarine."

"A? A submarine?" Leah spluttered out quickly, only to be answered by Law swiftly nodding at her.

"It seems there was a lot of trouble at Sabadoy Archipelago so were submerged at the moment I wouldn't recommend you trying to leave because of that." His smirk widened as he saw Leah's eyes flicker open slightly. _That was an amusing reaction_ he noted.

"What happened? Where's Em?" Leah muttered softly as she suddenly remembered something crucial… her sibling.

Law's smirk widened as his eyes shot to his side. Following his gaze Leah's eyes fell upon the young girl snuggled into the bed sheets on the bed next to hers; she let a small smile escape her lips as Em looked safe and warm. Although she could barely be seen as the sheets covered most of her body and face as she kept snuggled deep into the sheets.

"I gave her a sedative as she was a little ecstatic when she was brought on board as she seemed to panic mostly about you. I also removed this from her." Leah's eyes looked back to Law who was clutching onto the collar that was once around her young sister's neck.

"How did?"

"I have my way's Miss Leah." He let out a dark chuckle as he placed the collar onto a side table. "It didn't look too pleasant to wear and a new crew member of ours had worn one before, he did explain it wasn't a particularly pleasant experience." Law continued to chuckle as his eyes again drew to Leah. "Now Miss Leah, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions if you feel up to it?" Letting out a sombre nod Leah complied to his request thinking that if she got it over with now then she could sleep.

"Good, while we were fighting the Kuma I noted that you and your sister seemed to know what was happening. How so did you know that Miss?"

Leah's thought's traced the question repeatedly, _How am I supposed to answer that do I lie? No he's the type that can point out a lie even if it's a good one. So do I just bluntly tell him? This world is just one long story, one long narrative about a group of crazy pirates, one long story of pure fiction?_

"Well?" Was all she heard from him.

"Were… were not from here… were from another world. A slaver he brought us here, he said he ate some sort of fruit." Now Law was interested he placed his cheek on his fist and tilted his head clearly showing his interest even more. "In my world, you're well everyone in this world is just a character from a book, a made up person… Your all just fiction."

Law's eyebrow rose. "Fiction? Ether you're telling the truth or you hit your head harder than I thought." His smirk grew. "Do I look fictional to you? And if that's the case how are you two here?"

Leah stated at him her eyes narrow and focused on his gaze, of course he didn't believe her, why should he? _He doesn't even know he's not real. This world this life, this is real to him. Regardless he as for the truth and I gave it to him, he can take it as he likes why should I care?_

Law stared back at her, his smirk had now disappeared as he realised she was telling the truth or she thought she was telling the truth at least. He raised an eyebrow promptly as he leaned back into the chair. "Your being serious aren't you?" All he got as a reply was a small nod from the girl. "So I'm just from a book, a product of somebody's imagination?" Law added to certify if that's what this girl meant. Leaning forward he smirked. "So does that mean you can tell the future? About what happens to us? Since you seem to think were not real." Now Law was interested. "Tell me something that happens, something that nobody else could know, something about me about this world." Law's smirk widened he was going to catch her out prove her wrong, anything to catcher out.

Leah looked silent as she eyed the doctor strangely as if contemplating. She didn't even know who this character was, true she had seen some episodes but she was never a fan. She couldn't answer his question by telling him something about himself; she didn't know who he was. She only knew the impotent bits that were common knowledge even if you hadn't viewed much of the show or read the manga. Then it hit her she knew what to say and how to answer him.

Letting out a sigh and cleared her throat, instantly regretting that decision as it still hurt and that did not help. "I-I know that the Straw hats were separated today by a robot thing and soon something worse will happen."

Law raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl, true the Straw Hats defeat was now knowledge to all but how could she know she was hurt and knocked out before it happened, Law truly now was intrigued and being intrigued meant not being bored and not being bored was indeed good for the Surgeon Of Death.

"What's supposed to happen that's worse?" Law asked only to quench his curiosity.

Leah couldn't help but smile she was enjoying this conversation despite the guy being kind of creepy it was still kind of fun to talk to someone who wasn't technically real. "You really want me to give spoilers? Now where's the fun in that?"

 _Is she trying to beat me at my own game?_ Law inwardly muttered to himself as his smirk grew, truly this was an odd and yet interesting conversation. Teasing g and mind games were his department and she thought that she could beat him at it with a sarcastic comment.

"Yes… Spoil it for me, it will be interesting to know. Whispered if you need to do so, nobody else will hear that way." He leaned close to her… Too close that _damn smirk_ ever present on her face.

Leah couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and even embarrassed as he drew closer, her face was shore to be a nacre shade red by now and she didn't like it _. Stop it stop it stop it!_ Was all she could say mentally as the creepy surgeon closed the distance even more so. Before long his nose was nearly touching hers that smirk still there on his face.

 _This is certainly amazing._ Law thought as he continued to smirk even more causing her redness to increase. "Are you blushing Miss Leah?" Law couldn't help but tease.

"N-No… I just don't appreciate people being in my personal space." Leah spluttered out as her face continued to stay the deep shade of crimson and now to throw a cherry on the top of this scene her body had begin to stiffen.

"Interesting reaction then Miss Leah, I'll back away once you tell me." He smirked even more enjoying every moment of tormenting this girl in front of him, her face was surprisingly adorable to see her in that way, her young face just made it look that way. "Well?"

"I-I ummm… Y-you see." Leah whispered.

He moved closer now, so close it was unbearably embarrassing for Leah this was bad, this was embarrassing this was so embarrassing. "Are you going to answer or am I going to have to stay here?" Law inched ever so closer their noses now touching just slightly.

"Ummm…. W-well I know that Ace dies at Marineford… Soon at least he'll give his life to save someone else… S-someone he cares for." Leah whispered even quietly as she was now trying to pull the sheet over her head which wasn't being very effective because of Law's hand that had rested on the bed to stop her, he was enjoying her embarrassment too much to let her stop it.

Surprisingly he was now even more interested in that statement than he thought _. I wonder if that's true or not? If it's true she can be useful to the crew and what happens. Until this supposed big event happens it might be a good idea to keep her and the younger one close._ Still retaining that damn smirk Law backed away from her and stood up from his seat, turning his back to her he spoke. "Is that so? Well Miss Leah, if what you say is true and this does happen it would be intriguing to whiteness. But until then…" The turned his cold gaze to her and glared with those glacier eyes. "I'd advise that you remain here to prove me wrong, and before you object these are doctor's orders…"

Leah's face dropped as she eyed the dark captain, her cherry brown eyes now seemed more dark and pissed than before. Law's smirk grew no matter how tough she was trying to seem he couldn't take it seriously mainly because her face wasn't intimidating by any means especially when her cheeks were a pleasant shade of red, it really did add to the cute factor. _Not that I think that of her of course._ Law inwardly noted to himself as his eyes continued to glair.

He turned once more and headed to the door with slow steps trying to drag out the uncomfortable in order to tease her further, truly those cheeks still looked as red as they did when he was in front of her, she really was amusing and a new way to kill his boredom at least until her supposed prediction came to pass. With that damn smirk on his face Law paused and spoke. "One of men will come with some food for you and your sister then, until then you should sleep. I've prescribed you with bead rest. In the mean time Miss Leah welcome to the Heart pirates."

Leah frowned and glared at him even more so, thinking pettily she widely stuck her tongue out at him in an attempt to restore some dignity.

"Remember what I said Miss Leah, next time I see you doing that I'd cut your tongue out. However, since you're in no fit conduction to be thinking straight I'll let it slide. Consider this strike one… Three strikes and you're out. More specifically your tongue will be out of your mouth." He let out a large chuckle as he left the room leaving it empty and void of life other than the young girl sleeping peacefully in the next bed over.

Leah, stared at the door giving at a death glair as he watched him exist and shut it behind him, presumably he locked it. He'd have to be an idiot not to have done so. He turned her head back to face the roof, her mind still caught up on what had happened. Not to mention her cheeks were still red from her close encounter with one T _rafalgar Law captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates._ A small and yet sharp sting then entered her head as she twigged what he had neglected to do.

"That Jerk he didn't give me those pain killers!" Leah muttered as she clasped onto her head and the soar feeling that was becoming more apparent. Thinking of him hurt her head and left a bad taste in her mouth, and no she wasn't just talking about the vomit…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing this chapter. I just thought it was fun. Please tell me if I wrote Law correctly he's hard to write. If you think I should change anything please let me know. That's for the support again and I look forward to writing the next Chapter.**

 **Until then don't forget to leave a Review or a PM and thanks' for the support.**

 **Until next time**

 **Sayonara- Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6- Penguin? Shachi? Bepo? Nakama

**Hello everyone guess what it's Friday whoohoo! Next Chapter is up and we can meet some new characters and the crew of the Heat Pirates so I hope you enjoy it. I don't have much to say other than thank you so much for the favourites and follows from everyone it's such a nice feeling when I check my emails and see some other people like my Story. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer this time so you have a little more to read.**

 **Well then I'll see you at the bottom of the page and thanks again, don't forget to leave a PM or a review I'm always open to any criticisms you have over my story.**

* * *

 **Masie light-** **Thank you for the support and I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Penguin? Shachi? Bepo? Check up? Nakama?**

She didn't know how many hours had passed, but after a while Leah found herself asleep again still snuggled up into the covers as tightly as humanly possible. The pain was still there in her head but it had downgraded into a gently numbness with the occasional spike that would call her to wince. She was enjoying her warm sleep, true it came with no dreams or anything like that but it was pleasant, it was warm and it was comfy.

Until Leah found her brown eyes had now opened on account of someone muttering the word. "Miss?"

Leah's eyes drifted slowly as she welcomed herself back to the land of the living. Her vision was fuzzy on account of just being so rudely disturbed. Tilting her head ever so slightly Leah's gaze was met by another. Thankfully it wasn't the _Jerk's_ face but in fact a new one. One of a presumably young and clag in a white boiler suit. His look was questionable as in Leah had barely any idea of what he looked like because his head was wrapped in a bluefish purple hat that ended around his neck covering his eyes and the majority of his face, the only give away was his jaw although that didn't help in anyway. The hat had a pom pom on the top. The rim was yellow and on the top read the words in capitals, PENGUIN.

"Miss… Are you awake?" _He muttered, pretty redundant question don't you think?_ Leah couldn't help but question herself.

"I am now." She answered with a small frown on her face as she eyed him darkly, what right did this guy have to wake her up from her nice sleep? "Who are you?"

He smiled and pointed to the rim of his hat. "I'm Penguin." Raising her eyebrow Leah let out a smile, _well at least that's inventive._ "Nice to meet you Miss."

"I'm Shachi another voice said from behind the hat wearing man to see another man wearing the same boiler suit as Penguin. He had long-ish red hair which still could be seen despite the light blue hat with a pink rim covering his head. His eyes were also covered with a black pair of sunglasses, _What's with the hats first that Jerk of a captain and now these two?_ Leah inwardly asked herself. "Did you sleep well?"

Keeping her smile she eyed him a little more. "Like a baby, until I was woken up by Penguin…"

He just shrugged and leaned backwards slightly waiting for Leah to shift. With effort Leah gradually shifted and sat up to take in the room from a different perspective, she let out a sigh and her gaze landed upon Penguin as he stood there watching her.

"LEAH!"

Suddenly! Leah found herself embraced into a large hug by a young girl clad in pink Pj's . It didn't take a genius to realise Em was not attacking her sister via hug. "I was so scared… You went flying back and hit your head on a branch and you didn't wake up and I was scared again and then Trafalgar Law came to help and we ended up on his sub and…"

"I get it Em… I get it…" Leah lightly smiled still being crushed via the constant hugging of the sibling; she rubbed Em's back slightly as she pushed her back lightly to look at her sister evaluating any damage. She seemed to look fine not injury no missing limbs nothing except for a small scratch on her face which looked like it had being cleaned up by you know who.

"Your okay right? Nobody harmed you or anything?" Leah muttered her face suddenly dropped. A quick shake of the head was all she needed to convince her, Em was not one for lying and besides she had a terrible poker face.

"Miss with all due respect we wouldn't do it anyway but especially if captain says no. N-not that we'd do anything at all…" He muttered as he began to dig a little metaphorical hole from himself… But hey it would save on the grave digging company.

Leah just eyed him with a smirk on her face, she knew what he meant but maybe he should have thought about it before saying so. With that thought the door suddenly opened and none other than an orange clad polar bear walked into room holding onto a tray. "Captain said once your awake to give you food."

Leah stared her face turned a little pail. Was she seeing this right a real life polar bear was walking and talking in front of her? It was unbelievable, no impossible, no this was just bizarre. When Leah saw him earlier she only thought maybe he was trained to walk like that and hold the Jerk's sword but really he talked? "Ummm…"

Em's face lit up further as she glomped the huge bear into a huge tickly hug a smile plastered over her face with glee. "Bepo. Awww your so cute and fuzzy." She let out a girly scream as the bear stared down at her obviously embarrassed onto why a young girl had suddenly made him her personal teddy bear.

Shachi crossed his arms and let out a 'pff' "Why does Bepo get all the girls?"

"I'm sorry…" Bepo muttered as he lowered his head and a dark aura formed around him as he sunk into a depressed state.

"Don't be mean to Bepo… He's cute you're not live with it." Em muttered her arms still around the depressed bear. Leah couldn't help but let out a giggle, Em was right he was cute and funny.

"Damn bear" Penguin muttered quietly, still it was pretty pointless as Bepo had miles better hearing than anybody in the room.

His head sunk again and he returned Penguins comment with another. "I'm Sorry"

"SO WEAK!" Both Shachi and Penguin yelled in unison.

Leah couldn't help but let out another giggle this was just so adorable to watch, eyeing her sister who was blissfully enjoying the large hug with a polar bear and the dishevelled look of the two other crew members.

Bepo finally managed to pry the girl away from his body and distracter her with the next best thing than a hug from him, food! Em sat on Leah's bed and stared at the bowl it was soup… Just soup with a small piece of bread on the side _. Oh well better than nothing and I'm hungry_. She inwardly said and began to munch up the tasty liquid.

Bepo then handed one over to Leah who took it and nodded as a sign of thanks, she looked at it too evaluating what might actually be in it _. Oh well_ she inwardly said and then dunked the piece of bread into the mixture with the hopes of enjoying it. Placing the soup coated bread into her mouth she was greeted with the pleasure of the warm and surprisingly delicious liquid gracing her tongue and then throat with its presence. Her eyes flickered as if to say 'yum' as she continued to eat the bread and then the liquid itself.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that." Bepo asked curiously now recovered from his depression.

Leah looked up to him and let out a nod, her eyes narrowed a little as she focused on the bear, her eyes seemed weaker than normal and a little unfocused. _Shit my specs!_

Leah dropped her head and massaged her temples a little to see if that would do any good, unfortunately that didn't seem to be effective.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Em said as she inched closer to her sister. Studying her face Em quickly made the link of Leah's eyes feeling good and her glasses being present. Em formed an _I know what's wrong_ look on her face. "Your glasses? Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, that's why we're here Miss Leah you see when we rescued you they were kind of gone…"

"Really? It wasn't just to wake me up and upset a depressing polar bear? And by the way drop the Miss part, I feel like some teacher in a school… Damn I really need those things." Leah replied promptly her eyes still closed and being massaged.

"I'm sorry." Was heard promptly after that as a dark aura surrounded Bepo once more.

Leah looked up and shot the poor bear an, _it's not your fault look._

"I see your both awake and feeling better?" A new voice muttered causing everyone to jump and look to the entrance of the infirmary.

"Really Captain you trying to give us heart attacks." Penguin muttered as he turned to look at the now present Captain who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. _How long has he even being there?_ Penguin asked himself.

Em, stiffened a little upon the dark doctors presence unlike Leah her younger sister had seen him in the anime and how he was. She also knew he didn't have the nicest or most pleasant of records. The Surgeon of Death was shall we say more none for killing people than saving them. While Leah continued to frown her new happiness had now become deprived with his presence. _Truly it must be a talent to make a room that made people laugh make it now so uncomfortable._ Leah couldn't help but smile at her mental comment.

"Does, my presence make you so happy to smile Miss Leah?" He cracked as the ever _damn smirk_ once again retuned abandoning his position near the wall to walk to the group.

"You wish Mr Law… I just found it amusing that you are arguably the most important person on this vessel and your crew neglected to acknowledge your existence." Leah cracked back to the captain, she didn't want to start a battle of wits but, truth be told it was him who did start it first.

Shachi and Penguin stiffened a little surprisingly Bepo also did as his animal instincts could easily break up the tension.

"Based on your remarks its safe to say you're feeling better." He said ending their very short game. "I still would like to do a check up, as I said before you're my patient." His smirk widened a little more fully into a dark grin obviously trying to be one step ahead of her.

"Need any help Captain?" Shachi volunteered nobly to help the young lady in need. _Yeah right!_

Leah shifted her gaze to the mechanic of the Heart Pirates and narrowed her eyes with an, _I'm gonna' kill you_ look.

"No." Was the solitary word for Law to say, that Shachi got the message and pulled his friend out of the room promptly before Law had the chance to force them to leave.

"Bye Bye Miss… I mean Leah we'll give you a tour later…" Penguin muttered as Shachi took his friend away from the young woman still say on the bed with a frown on her face. However, it turned into a light smile and chuckle as she laughed at the men's attempt to flatter her at the same time as evacuating the room.

Law had already walked over to a small table and organised a collection of tools some of which did not look pleasant. His eyes were focused and un-shifting as he kept himself busy with his work. "Bepo?" He quietly muttered.

"Yes Captain?" The bear replied as his ears twitched to hear his name being called.

"Take Miss Emily on the tour of the sub." That was all he said, a simple blunt order.

"No!" Leah responded sharply as she eyed Law with dark and deep brown eyes that screamed murder.

His smirk grew although none of the present bodies saw, it really was a joy to make her unhappy on uncomfortable.

"I can assure you Miss Leah, Miss Emily will be quite safe nobody will harm or touch her and besides she will be with Bepo." He muttered again. "I need to do a check up on you and I presumed you'd be more relaxed if it was done so privately."

Em, softly shook Leah's arm causing her head to turn facing her pouting sister who clearly was curious about the Submarine they resided in.

With a heavy sigh Leah let out a small nod and Bepo once again found himself swamped by a hug of the young 15 year old girl. He led her out of the door and closed it behind him. Leah comically noticed Em had let out a small wave as both herself and the bear disappeared into the ship.

Leah's face looked drained as she searched for the thought that that may not have being the best of ideas letting her sister wonder a submarine full of pirates with a talking bear. Leah sighed and scratched her head for a moment. _Yep not one of my best ideas._

A sudden clang of metal on metal made her turn her gaze to the captain who had now found his way next to her bed placing a tray full of what Leah had named _Doctor crap_ near her on a side table. He looked down at her a little eyeing her until pulling up a swivel chair to sit next to her. He sat down next to her his eyes were focused as he glared. Leah did so too only to him her eyes narrow and somewhat focused. It was awkward and both of them knew it, Leah then made the bold choice to break the silence.

"Are you just going to stare? That's not at all creepy Doctor." Leah muttered a smile working its way into her lips.

"On the contrary Miss Leah you seem to be doing the same to me. It pretty much makes your statement redundant." He let out a smile to counter her argument.

"You're the Doctor… My statements still stands." She said in retaliation determined not to lose this one.

Sitting back a little law smirked, _she's quick then? Interesting and amusing too, very interesting._ "We can get this over with or we can drag this on forever. Your choice?"

Leah pouted and let out a sigh nodding a little in her saddened defied, no matter what she said he always found a way to end it and to win. _Damn it!_ Leah let out a small nod and trunked away from him. She discarded the bed sheets and swung her legs around so they dangled off the bed, no longer clad in her fuzzy socks; the doctor next to her had probably taken them off to stop his precious hospitable beds from being covered in mud. "Get on with it then."

He smiled and stood up looking over to the table and grabbed a stethoscope and returned to his patient. He leaned closer to her and Leah instinctively shuffled back, he couldn't help but smirk enjoying every minute of the tension building in an uncomfortable room. He placed the earpieces of the stethoscope obviously in his ears and raised it to the girl's chest.

Leah's body stiffened at the cold metal coming into contact with her despite the tank top the metal was just cold. Law pulled back a little and breathed slowly onto the stethoscope before returning it to the girl's chest listening for an ever increasing heartbeat. "Relax Miss Leah… Any one would think you are nervous with my presence." He muttered still leistering at the beating sound.

Leah breathed heavily as she continued to feel the uncomfortable nature of the Doctors closeness not to mention the closeness of his hand to her chest and more specifically what lies on the chest. True he was a Doctor but at the same time he was a guy and that Smirk was enjoying her torment too much. He moved back again and removed the scope and his hand away from her. Leah again let out a heavy breath; she seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

Law chuckled lightly as he turned away again and began writing something down on a clip board. _Where did he get that from?_ Leah inwardly thought. A sudden light in her eye distracted her from the thought.

"What are you doing?" Leah muttered as she pushed the light away from her face, she didn't appreciate it or the Smirking captain holding onto it.

"I'm checking your eyes to see if their alright, besides you had glasses on earlier you must wear them for a reason. I wasn't to evaluate the damage to your eyes." He said in a low disinterested tone almost like he hasn't registered her presence. He flickered the light again to her other eye making it narrow slightly.

After a few minutes Law backed away and thankfully removed the light from her view, he began writing stuff down on his clipboard before taking a seat in his chair once more to stare again. "Questions then Miss Leah?"

Leah stiffened at her name, what was with this guy and the formality of addressing her as Miss? He didn't do it with Bepo, granted he was a bear but still Leah didn't like it. "What questions?"

"Medical questions." He cracked as a short reply. Letting out a nod Leah complied to him as she sat patiently for the first 'medical question'

"Name?"

Leah frowned was that a medical question and didn't he already know that one. "Leah-Jane Smith."

"Age?"

"20"

"Date of Birth"

"05 of February 1995.

Law paused as his pen scribbled the notes down, but he continued regardless

"height?"

"five foot eight. _Pretty short for the women of the One Piece world, damn that means I'm only a couple of inches higher than Em_! , Leah inwardly thought.

"Any allergies?"

"Not that I know of." Leah retuned with a glare. He nodded and continued writing.

"Weight?"

Leah just frowned back at him as if to say As _k that again I dare ya'_ He just smirked and wrote something down, _he better not be over!_ Leah scowled at him. "Off the subject why do you want to know this?"

Law, his smirk grew. "Well you're staying her for the perceivable future so I believe some details are in order. Your sister was perfectly healthy so I didn't need to examine her just the questions. "

"What the flying-fuck! Why the hell do you think were staying!" Leah shouted and praised herself on the inventiveness of her use of vocabulary.

"Language Miss Leah! So you'd like us to drop you off on an island somewhere with no suitable clothing, food or even understanding. I may be a pirate Miss Leah but don't think that of me, It's much easier to kill someone than do that. And I must say I'm very curious about your future telling ability your sister seems to have it too. So you're staying, you'll be a member of the crew for the future until I see no use for you or I get bored of your presence."

"You Fucking Asshole!" Leah swore in utter anger her hands clenched to the bed believing if she let go they would grasp at the sadistic bustard's neck and not let go until his breathing had drawn to a close.

"Language Miss Leah, I'd consider respecting your captain as he is your superior, now I can be nice and treat you like a member of the crew or I can lock you up in a room somewhere and end it at that. But that depends entirely on your manners and how you address me. Remember you have to consider your sister also." He smirked once more and stood up from his seat to look down at her once again. The little lecture he had given didn't even have any emotions in it was an empty threat although she didn't know that. The girl he continued to stare at hung her head lowly as she contemplated his argument. She didn't like this, she didn't like this world and most importantly shall we say she wasn't exactly fond of the sadistic captain standing before her.

"Why?" Leah muttered slightly as her fists clenched the bed sheets once more, her teeth gritted together as she hung her head even lower.

"Why what Miss Leah?" Law asked seemingly bored with her intolerance and disobedience.

"W-why can't you just let us leave so we can go home? People we care about will miss us… Why?" Leah muttered she felt her eyes becoming glossy from her words; her brown hair hid the majority of her face. No way no way in hell was she going to give him the satisfaction of shedding a tear in front of him. "Why?"

Law's head tilted slightly as he studied the girl with his cold eyes, she was a puzzle and it was fun to solve her. She didn't seem to have any qualities or anything that made her exceptional or different for any other woman. She was average to be fair thought Law's mind, no skills except her future stuff that could be contributed to the crew, no skills in a fight or anything like that but there was something. Something intriguing towards her, her nobility and determination to help her sister, her constant tantrums of not agreeing with him. Not to mention the deliciously funny look on her pink face when he managed to make her blush earlier, that was a perfect thing that made the Dark Captain feel intrigued by her and her presence as one of the crew. And once Law had something he was interested in he wouldn't give it up until he had dissected every inch of if, metaphorically of cause… Well most of the time anyway. Taking it apart piece by piece again somewhat metaphorically just so he could get an answered, and he wanted to find an answer to this girl.

"Truthfully Miss Leah?" Trafalgar asked slightly as he continued to stare.

"Yes…" Leah managed to whisper still trying to hold back the continues attempt of her eyes to cry, but no she would now allow that.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, truth be told aside from the future telling thing which was the only logical explanation there was nothing more. But the illogical that was another story, Law was fascinated by her and who she was. How she claimed to be from a new world a different world entirely. "You interest me Miss Leah… and things that I find interesting I tend to want to keep should of. Of course until I grow bored." He turned away and placed the clip board down keeping his eyes off the girl but it wouldn't have mattered she haven't even moved except for small shakes every now and again. He sighed again and let out a breath, _wow both of them seem to be doing that a lot today._

"When will that be then? I want to get my sister home."

"I don't know could be a short or a long time. It depends…" Law said his back still turned to her. "But remember this Miss Leah you are the crew, you will have my respect and protection. So you'll be treated like Nakama until that point. Both you and your sister. Do you understand?"

"Nakama?" Leah muttered not knowing the full meaning of that word but she brushed it aside when she realised Law had turned to face her once more with his stoic eyes upon her. She froze when she felt the doctors hand on her arm pulling it towards himself, her eyes flickered upwards to Law who was now not looking at her but more occupied with her arm.

Leah's gaze followed his to see her for arm wrapped in a neat bandage with a smudge of red showing though it, the dark doctor moved his hands to meet the fabric as he carefully undid the bandage and left her arm exposed. A clean but large cut with stitches in spread through most of the arm. _Damn that's going to leave a scar!_ Law's hands moved over the scar so delicately with his warm and soft fingertips evaluating if his work was effective, the expertly way he caressed her skin not even causing a hitch of pain. To say she struck her as somewhat as a sadist was now debatable in Leah's perspective.

He looked to the side table once more and picked up a small bottle and poured it onto the cut making Leah hiss a little at the pain. _Okay the thought of him not being a sadist… That's now revoked he's a sadistic basted and any other offensive word I can think of._ Leah scowled a little as the stinging sensation remained for a few more minutes then Law caressed her skin with his fingertips once more making shore every part of the cut was granted the disinfectant. He then held her arm for a moment longer before carefully deposing it onto her lap and turning back to face her.

Leah was still scowling as she eyed him with a dangerous glair. She didn't appreciate being handed pain by him especially when she was pissed, but still she had to be thankful to some extent it was to help her and to stop the cut from becoming worse than it already was.

"Can you walk?" Law asked out of the blue, it caught Leah by surprise as her face softened and formed into confusion. She looked back down just as quickly and stared at her legs. She let out a small nod _; well I think I can at least._ "Well then?" His voice echoed again as Leah got the message, get up and try.

Leah carefully shifted her body and slid herself forward until her bare feet came into contact with the almost ice like surface of the sub, she would definitely need to know where he had put her socks. She pushed herself up strongly as she came face to face with the doctor, or more of face to chest on the account of he was too damn tall and she was too damn small. Her eyes widened again at the feel of the uncomfortable proximity, she lowered her head a little to avoid it as best as she could.

Thankfully Trafalgar took a step back a little giving her the space to test out her walking skills he knew many people with head injuries normally had trouble with the concept of walking. Leah took a step forward, she toppled a little as if to fall but steadied herself after a second and then she noticed it. The two hands resting on each of her shoulders steadying her body, it didn't take a genius to know it was Law. She froze slightly again at his closeness and contact, her head shifted to stare at one of the caramel tanned hand painted in tattoos. How had she neglected to notice the round symbol thing on his hand that Leah assumed were of some importance and the word's death written on his left knuckles. _Again this didn't help with the creep-factor._ Before she could get another look Trafalgar removed his hands from her shoulders and gazed down at her again. She looked up at him and let out yet another nod to thank him for his efforts of giving her a hand.

She pushed her long hair behind her ear and continued to look at the Dark Doctor. "Can you manage to walk on your own?" Law muttered in his dark tones.

"Y-yes I think so." Leah managed to whisper as she avoided his gaze and shifted her weight between legs that now felt somewhat normal. "W-why?"

Law smirked, "I assume you would like to take a shower and get some clean clothing." Law said as he turned a little. "Come on, when your done you can come back here and I'll re-bandage the arm." He said as he took a step to the door waiting for the young woman to follow him.

Leah continued to look down as she took a now steady step towards Law's direction and another and another, relived at the idea that she could now walk she looked up her gaze still hidden by her bangs as she walked behind Law out of the room and into the darkness of the Heart Pirates Submarine.

* * *

 **Okay all done well for this chapter at least, I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I like writing it I'll update as soon as you can. I loved writing this chapter so much and I hope it was just as fun to read too.**

 **Thanks again for the support everyone!**

 **Please leave a review or a PM.**

 **Sayonara everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7- Just an avrage day

**Okay Guys Chapter seven is up I've tried to make it longer for everyone and I hope you like it. Thanks for the support so far with this and I'll updatr as soon as I can.**

 **Don't forget to review or PM me with anything you want to say, thanks again. :D**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own One Piece or any of the characters only my Oc's**

 **Rated T for blood, violence, language and suggestive themes. :D**

 **Thank you for the favourite's and follows.**

* * *

TealWarrior- Thank you so much for the review and best of luck with your story. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Just an average day**

Law guided the young brunette through the dimly lit corridors of the sub, each corridor was nearly identical, they were dark and metallic nothing more. Small lights were attacked to the walls and gave some illumination, enough for one to see where they were going at least. He guided her through the halls and corridors towards the shared bathroom and showers of the Sub. Her and her sister would have to work it out someway if they wanted to avoid the men. But it was their problem, not Law's.

Leah walked slowly behind the stoic doctor her head still down and avoiding as much as humanly possible. Each step she took let a small shot of ice flow through her feet. I r _eally need to find those socks_ , she inwardly thought her gaze looking at her feet not noticing the layout of the Sub. Something she arguably should have being doing, since according to Law she was going to be staying in much to Leah's objection.

Trafalgar suddenly stopped and turned a little only to be met with the young woman face palming his chest and letting out a small "Uff", but something made the dark doctor smile maybe it was the fact that the young lady had not taken the opportunity to move back at the first chance she got.

Leah froze her eyes wide as he kept her head in his chest, _why did the Jerk have to stop? Why couldn't he have bloody well said something!?_ Leah mentally asked already knowing that said _Jerk_ thankfully couldn't hear her thoughts. She stayed there her eyes still wide as her face turned into a very pink colour that had began to burn her cheeks. No, Law was not going to see that twice in one day; it made that _damn smirk_ far too satisfied. What else could she do other than stay? Leah remained there not moving her breath becoming heavy as she tried to make the pink blush go away, with little effect. She wanted to back away so much but she just couldn't although this was humiliating that smirk would just make it worse. Her head shifted slightly as tried again to calm her breathing.

Upon doing so she took in a large breath through the nose taking in his sent, the unforgettable essence of a hospital and disinfectant _, figures he's a Doctor_ Leah told herself. But there was also a deep sent to him that Leah couldn't figure out he was sweet and yet musty so strange. She couldn't put her finger on it, the sent was so refreshing and invigorating but it also gave off the essence of something so passionate and different from any other, and she had to admit she was drawn to the aroma of the dark surgeon. _What the hell am I doing? Evaluating the smell of a guy? End it here Leah the Sadistic Prick smells like any other Sadistic Prick!_

Trafalgar hazed down at the unmoving girl who had remained there her faced buried in his chest; he felt her hot breath expel onto his chest even through the yellow and black hoodie. Why was she doing this? His scientific mind couldn't help but wonder why she had done this, he knew she had bumped into him but a normal reaction was to jump back and apologise for it. Not this girl apparently. She was contempt with staying there her face deeply buried in his chest, _didn't she hate me?_ Trafalgar allowed himself to note.

He continued to look down and carefully moved his arms allowing his hands to once again meet her shoulders as he pried the girl away by pushing her back slightly. "Miss Leah?" He muttered as his gray eyes looked down and stared at her with somewhat concern as he wondered if she had injured herself in some way.

Leah looked down thankful that her brown hair had worked its way around to hide her still red face, she stared at her bare feet and demanded that she not meet his gaze. "I-I…" She muttered in a high tone much to Law's surprise. "I… I felt dizzy for a moment sorry." Leah expertly lied to him her voice however was still a little high.

Trafalgar smirked and let out a sigh before removing his hands from her shoulders his glacier eyes still studding her small frame. She refused to look up at him so he continued to stare trying to fight back the little voice in his head to check if she was okay or hurt more than he through _. No she was fine she had to be, if there was any other problem she would have experienced it before now. Did I miss something? No I don't miss things like that; she's just being weak and over exaggerating._ Law again let out a sigh and brushed the issue to the back of his head, if something was wrong something would have already happened.

He took a step back and turned to open a door that the pair had reached. He pushed the door open fully and reviled the room inside. The room consisted of a deep gray metallic wall and a row or separate shower areas at one side to the room; the other was a collection of toilet cubicles. Opposite the cubicles consisted a long line of sinks and one huge mirror that spread through the entirety of the wall. It was surprisingly well lit and provided as a light contrast from the rest of the Sub that Leah had seen.

She stared through the door as Law himself stepped into the room lighting his body up from the dimness of the corridor. He turned back to study the girl her face still hidden by the long hair as she stiffened upon his gaze, she truly did not like that look one bit. Hesitantly Leah stepped inside to the large room instantly feeling warmer and less tense as the light from the room seemed to seep into her skin and make it a little better. He looked up at Law a little her gaze still expertly hidden from his cold glair.

"Go have a shower and clean yourself up there should be everything you need in the showers I'll bring you some clothing. Towels are over there." Law said as he shifted his weight a little and walked back over to the door still questioning why he came into to begin with. Could he have just told her that from the door? Regardless he pressed on and closed the door behind he walked down the corridor in search for something that might fit the small woman.

Leah stood there in the bathroom as she looked at the door of which the doctor had departed, she shrugged and turned away. Her face came across the mirror coming across to her own reflection; there was a young woman with brown and pink long hair. She glared at herself noticing her eyes had large bags under them that had the colour scheme of purple-gray; her forehead was bound up in a small bandage, after a few more moments of looking Leah concluded that this was not an attractive sight. She smiled slightly and pulled herself from the mirror and wanted over to the one of the shower stalls.

Grabbing a towel she pushed the shower door to the side and stepped into the stall quickly closing it once entered. Leah slowly peeled off her clothing and dropped them to the side before turning to face the shower. Turning it on her body was caressed by the hot water as it soaked her and relived all tension within her small frame. Closing her eyes Leah tilted her head up and allowed the warm liquid to fall out her face making her smile as the liquid massaged her face and body. She quickly learned that keeping her arm away from the hot water was more pleasant and stopped any reoccurring pain, she let herself smile again as she was embraced with the pleasure of hot water on her flesh.

But then the door opened…

Leah's body suddenly tensed and froze upright as he heard footsteps coming closer. Her heart beat began to face as she prayed whoever it was would leave and or just be quick with their business. But then the footsteps stopped in front of her stall. Her breathing became heavy, it was bad enough being on a submarine with strangers who were men, even more so if one of them had walked in while she showered. No _… No… NO….Please just leave… please!_ Leah mentally begged the new presence as it stayed continued to stay close to her. Before she knew it Leah had sat down in the shower and curled her body into a ball as she coiled her body together trying her best to conceal anything on sight as she began to shake.

A sudden rustle brought Leah back as she heard something being deposited on the floor near her stall. The stranger then backed away a little, the footsteps wandered to the door of the room they paused.

"Don't take too long Miss Leah, I want to re-bandage your arm and we have limited hot water." A calm and deep voice muttered before its owner left the room closing the door behind him.

Leah let out a huge breathe, her body instantly relaxed and rested her back to the wall of the stall, tilting her head tilted upward still hit by the water. "Thank you." She hopelessly whispered as she felt the presence leave the room. Leah couldn't help but frown as her eyes closed tightly. _He had to come in like that didn't he? He couldn't have said something like, 'it's only me' or 'I brought you some clothing.'_ No, No the _Jerk_ had to walk in and make the young woman terrified. _At least it was him and not one of the crew._ The little voice in Leah's voice muttered to her in an almost mocking tone. "Shut up brain." Leah muttered her eyes still closed tight as she managed to stand up and turn the water off.

Wrapping a towel around her body Leah slowly slid the door open and looked around, "Nobody thank god." She let out quite loudly to be fair.

Looking down she saw a neatly folded pile of clothing in front of her. A pair or spotted jeans and a sweater, obviously belonging to the _jerk,_ the sweater was dark blue and having the yellow Jolly Roger sewn on the chest and the neck looked like it had a collection of feather-things around it. _Seriously does this guy have any more pants or at least in a different style_?

She hesitantly picked up the clothing and stepped back into the stall. Placing the clothing to the side she began to dry her body off before putting on her undergarments and then reaching for the sweater. She pulled it over her head and looked down; it looked more like a wired dress on the young woman reaching near the bottom of her thighs and the sleeves being way, way too long. The collar was baggy but it wasn't too bad at least. She then pulled on the jeans again being too big for the young woman as in they were too long for her short legs.

Leah looked down at herself her long hair was still wet and let down small drips of water onto the sweater and the floor, _yup I look like an idiot, but better than nothing I guess._ Leah then placed her hands in her pockets of the jeans and found to her surprise more cloth inside, more fluffy cloth. She pulled the cloth out to see her fuzzy socks rolled up together neatly and _clean?_ Leah noted they were completely clean and soft just as they normally were with no indication of dirt or filth, she could only guess that Law had taken the time to clean them. _How long was I out then?_

Without hesitation Leah put the socks on trying not to fall over as she hopped about on one leg in her comical attempt to sweater inhaling it's sent, his sent. The embracing sent that drove her mad as she could not pinpoint what it smelt like. Leah closed her eyes slightly to inhale the essence more, and more and more. She suddenly opened her eyes and frowned. "Stop it Leah-Jane, that's creepy!" She muttered as she finished putting her socks on and stepped out of the stall and towards the door her new jeans trailing along the floor but she did feel happier that her feet were no longer a catalyst for an ice floor.

Reaching the door Leah hesitantly opened it and stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. "Feel better?" A sudden voice called causing her to jump. Looking to the source Leah's eyes met a bored looking Law leaning against the wall his smirk ever present.

Lowering her gaze and seeming a little embarrassed Leah nodded and muttered. "Y-yes."

"Good" He said as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her and looked down still smirking. It was just too hilarious to see this young girl with dishevelled wet hair and his clothing on that was way too oversized for her, it was almost _cute_ to the dark doctor. _Screw it! She does look cute that way_. He inwardly told himself as he continued to stare.

"W-what are you staring at?" Leah mumbled her head still down.

"Nothing, just how amusing it is that you're in my clothing and bearing my Jolly Roger. " Law's smirk grew.

Leah on the other hand turned red again, she knew they were his clothing and that made it worse especially when he had pointed it out himself. "I suppose it's your Jolly Roger too from now on." He muttered still looking at her from above. Leah just froze, _oh how nice of you!_ Leah answered sarcastically, mentally of course.

Law turned away from her and looked over his shoulder instructing the girl to follow him through the sub and she did with slow miserable steps, along the dark corridors towards the dimly lit infirmary once more.

Law indicated with his head for the girl to sit on the bed and she did again dangling her feet over the end now contempt with the return of her socks. She waited for the doctor to sit next to her holding onto a small rolled up bandage. He looked down at the girl who had now plucked up enough courage to look at him in the eye those cold and dark eyes. A brilliant contrast to her warm, cherry eyes they were innocent and full of light the opposite of cold, dark and empty.

"Give me your arm." She heard his tones as he held his hand out and Leah hesitantly gave him her arm. He took hold of it and lightly rolled up the sleeve once again caressing so delicately the stitched wound allowing his fingers to caress the skin as he picked up a bandage and began wrapping it around the injured flesh.

With one final tighten of the cloth which made Leah wince he was done and deposited the arm onto the girls lap before standing up and walking to a cabinet. Opening said cabinet he pulled out a small bottle and stared at the label turning he then walked over to a sink which Leah had neglected to notice earlier and filled and empty glass with water. Walking back over to her Law handed Leah the glass and a pill.

She stared at him blankly as if to say, _what?_

"It's a pain killer to help with your arm and head; I'm not drugging you if I wanted to do that I would have just forced it down your throat." Law muttered as he crossed his arms still clinging onto the bottle of pills.

Leah gulped and then placed the pill in her mouth and washed it down with a swig of water swallowing hard she felt the tablet and liquid slide down her throat. Law smirked at the girl's uneasy nature, it was just too funny not to smile at or rather smirk in the dark doctor's case. He looked at the bottle again before handing it to her. "Here doctor's prescription take it when you feel any pain coming on but only two a day." He muttered before turning away a little still eyeing her as she studied the bottle now in her hand.

Law smiled again as he studied her. "T-thank you." Her voice came out of nowhere and echoed in the room somewhat surprising him, she had being quite for sometime her sudden gratitude. He looked at her as her gaze had raised a little to look at him through her wet bangs. He simply nodded and walked over to the door.

"Come on let's go find Miss Emily and I'll show you to your quarters."

"Eh?"

"You don't really think I'm letting you stay in my infirmary, I have worked to do and you're not getting in the way. Not to mention I'd find it rather annoying if you stayed here." He muttered with a smirk on his lips.

 _Just when I thanked him for being nice? You Jerk!_ Leah scowled and stared; if looks could kill he wouldn't even be a pile of ash on the floor. Regardless she stood up from her seat and once again followed him into the sub.

They walked along again in silence with Leah a few steps behind the Captain following his lead; he seemed to know where Bepo would have taken the girl so she trusted his knowledge of the bear and the sub.

They arrived into a somewhat larger part of the Sub a large area that was well lit and had a collection of tables in the centre where an orange clad polar bear was say along with a girl who had officially decided he was her pillow.

The bear looked behind him and let out an enthusiastic "Captain" to greet the dark surgeon as his face seemingly it up. Behind him two hated heads turned their attention to greet the new arrivals with a nod before promptly turning back to their card game, presumably Poker as Leah guessed.

Em's gaze shifted to look at the new comes she looked tired and mostly bored her eyes flickered across when they saw Leah and she let out a small smile at her arrival. Leah found it surprising to see Em was now clad in a white boiler suit matching the men although it was evident of being way too big. Nothing fitted right and it made Leah's current attire looked skin tight compared to her sibling.

"You okay Leah?" Em asked and let out a giggle towards her sister.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason…" She muttered before turning to face the two new arrival.

Law shifted slightly as he glared at both the girls before shrugging. "Come on I'll take you to your room." He muttered before turning to walk away. _Wow we shore are walking around a lot of the damn ship today._ Leah couldn't help but think.

Leah looked at him and began to follow she looked back slightly as a sign for Em to follow. Getting the message the young teen scampered over to her sister to follow him.

Before they knew it the two girls were outside yet another room, Law opened it and looked inside. It was a small room two beds to each side of the room with a desk in the centre along with a wooden wardrobe built into the wall for safety. _Hey they were on a Sub._ The beds were again clad in the white sheets and were secured down to the floor for again safety on account of the Sub's sudden movements meant un-bolted down furniture could wind up crushing the poor soul unlucky enough to be close to it. Not that they had found that out from experience of course. The only thing that wasn't bolted down was an alarm clock on the desk between the two beds. The room was bland and had no personality and was desolate in a since, it was obvious that nobody had stayed in it before.

Leah crossed her eyes and entered the room along with Em who ran to the bed on the right and claimed it as her own by jumping onto it and ruffling all of the sheets in the process. Leah seemed less enthusiastic to do so she stood in the middle of the room and turned back to face the Captain. He hadn't entered instead remained in the corridor his hands in his pockets as he watched them with his cold gaze until again his eyes met Leah's. Those cherry eyes, the opposite to him. Eyes that he was intrigued and interested in and the owner herself she was defiant and stubborn and entertaining in the dark doctors point of view and he found it ever drawing to her.

 _Stop it Law_ his mind muttered as he came back to reality and straightened up. He shifted his weight from one food to another before taking a step back as he began to close the door. "Dinners at seven come if you're hungry." He muttered in his low tones before the door closed and he left.

"Jerk!" Leah muttered before turning in the room and sitting on the other bed in the room.

"I take it you don't like him much eh? Le?" Em muttered herself now lying on the bed.

"No I don't he's creepy as hell and there's something off about him." Leah responded just as quick.

Em just smiled and began to fiddle with the bed sheets. "Well he is called the Surgeon of death for a reason." Em muttered with no sign or emotion to the name she had just called him.

"Surgeon of death? And you have no issue on being on his ship when he has a name like that?" Leah blurted out as her body tensed.

"Not really if he wanted us dead he would have done it by now Trafalgar Law isn't the sort to fath-about. He wants something he gets it." Em said as she still seemed more distracted with the sheets.

Leah raised an eyebrow. "He seems to think we can tell the future you know? Since both of us gave him information, that's why he's keeping us here." Leah mumbled. "How much do you know about him Em?"

Em sat up slightly as she contemplated her sisters question and searched through her mind for the file designated as Trafalgar Law. "Well he has a large part in the manga and anime at the moment as a supporting character, to be fair the whole arch is mainly about him and Luffy at the moment. Let's see this is before then through. This is when nobody really knew anything about him at the moment." She thought again wondering what would be best to say. "He's the Captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven supernovas a rookie of the new and worst generation supposedly. He has a 200,000000 bounty on his head and he ate the Ope Ope no mi fruit. A devil fruit like Luffy. That's why he could cut those people apart like that earlier. This is before the two year time skip also."

"Creepy." Leah resppnded as she took in the information.

"I can give you other details like his age, height birthday everything if you want?" Em said with a smile on her face.

"Not really more importantly how the hell do you know this?" Leah said as she too laid down on one of the beds. "Are you some sad kid who just sits in the house all day and watches that and wikis every detail even their age? Oh wait I already know the answer to that one." Leah suddenly let out a cunning smile at her statement as she giggled in a low tone a little.

"At least I'm well prepared to live in this world Leah… I know everything since I'm smart." Em giggled lightly at her statement. "Oh and he saves Luffy's life when Ace dies… Guessing that will be soon too."

"You're kidding him? Who would have thought he had helped Luffy. Well I suppose he did help us. Leah muttered jokingly, She stared up at the metal ceiling for a moment contemplating her words. She didn't like Law much but the others were okay Shachi and Penguin if a little odd and Bepo seemed too cute for words. They were okay at least. But besides that she knew they had to leave, leave this Sub this world and go home _. I wonder what mom's thinking about now? She's probably freaking out a little when she notices the state of the house and us not there_. But how do we get home? _How did we even get here I don't understand it fully a guy with a power was it a devil fruit like Luffy?_ Leah had some concept of a devil fruit although it was limited she understood there were varied types, but could one exist to actually transport from a fictional world to a real one? If so how was it possible, since this world's goals and events are already set in motion so how could somebody show free will to actually change and bring them here? So many things just did not add up.

Leah shifted in the bed onto her side as she faced to opposite bed to see Em still enjoying herself by tugging at the sheets. "Were leaving soon Em. You get that? Were leavening soon, well find a way out and then we'll look for a way home. I'm not shore how that will be though." Leah mumbled as she closed her eyes slightly wanting to drift back home sweet home.

"How do you think we'll do that Le?" A young voice muttered to her. Leah only shrugged and opened her eyes to look at her sister.

"I don't know yet. But I really want to go home soon. Off topic what with the new look?" Leah mumbled towards her sibling.

"Oh" Em said in a funny way. "Umm Bepo gave it to me he thought a change of clothes might be nice." She said. "Guess this was a spear one they had, it's the smallest size I guess the crew don't account for small members." She murmured as she returned to fiddling with the sheets.

"Alright then." Was all Leah said before turning her gaze away.

A sudden giggle drew Leah back to glair at Em, her face was red and her hands covered her moth as she giggled even louder. A high and childish giggle that only Em could master. She giggled once more and closed her eyes.

"What?" Leah said as she shifted her body to face the young blonde.

"N-no it's nothing." Em replied fighting off another giggle.

"Emily-May Smith." Leah muttered as she smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the giggles?"

With another giggle Emily let out a sigh and turned to look at her sister, Em's eyes were full of the cherry mischief she held so much inside her. "I-it's just when… y-you walked in with Law."

Leah's brow lowered and her eyes narrowed. "Go on Em." She said in a dangerous tone, Leah thought she knew where this conversation was going and prayed her sister didn't have that idea swimming in her head.

"I-it's just when you walked in with him wearing his clothing… It kind of looked like you were doing a walk of- OW!"

Em was promptly met by a missile to the face or more specifically a pillow. Moving the pillow Em's eyes met a royally pissed Leah who was frowning at her with a look that spelt. _Finnish that sentence and your dead._ Leah stared for a moment. "You wanna' repeat that Em?"

"Not really." The younger sibling muttered as she shifted to lie on her back. "Sorry Leah I was just kiddin's haha"

Leah turned away from her sister, her cheeks now again a red-ish shade, but she didn't know if it was her anger boiling or something else, Leah really did not want it to be the something else. She looked over to Em and smile, she knew Em was just joking but Leah did not appreciate a joke such as that, it definitely wasn't funny to the brunette. "Whatever Em… Give me the pillow back."

"No way you threw it you didn't want it. It's mine now!" Em muttered as she laid back down hugging said pillow. "Le?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna' go home soon…"

"Yeah' me too Em." Leah mumbled as she turned now on the pillow-less bed to face the wall, she cuddled her body up and closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her away, thankfully some luck was on her side today and she curled up into a ball and allowed slumber to take her away.

* * *

Down in the bowels of the Submarine or more specifically in the infirmary Law sat on a seat his fuzzy hat covering his gaze and his hands loosely behind his back as his legs were propped against the table. He didn't move one bit, not once he just stayed there. A sudden voice appeared in his head a voice that was all too familiar that spoke one word out, " _Jerk"._

 **Suddenly!**

An alarm began to sound and a red light appeared through the sub.

"All hands marines inbound! They seemed to have picked up out signal!" A voice said, Law sat up from his seat and reached out for his Nodachi which was leaned against the desk, he lazily stood up and walked to the exit. At least now the dark Surgeon had something to take his mind off it. He leaned over to the wall and grasped onto a communicator.

"Jean Bart-ya? Take us up." He then continued to walk along the corridor a sudden shake of the submarine as it buckled and jolted surfacing, unfazed Law walked again a smirk on his face. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Leah shot up from the bed and looked around at the shaking room a loud alarm sounded and a frightened Em who was still hugging the pillow only now it seemed for dear life. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. Looking out of the small port hole of the sub Leah noticed _sky? Oh right it's a submarine._

"We just surfaced Em that's all." Leah mumbled as she stood up to sit next to her sister. "It must be safe that's all. Sad thing is I was really hoping to wake up at home but were still here."

"I don't like it Le. It doesn't feel right… What's with the alarm?"

"How should I know?" Leah mumbled. "You wanna' check it out?"

Em shook her head quickly and clenched onto Leah's arm. "I'm not shore what this is so I think it's better to stay." Leah hesitantly nodded and settled in her seat eyeing the door and still listening to that stupid alarm.

* * *

Law on the other part of the ship walked calmly to the deck his Nodachi resting on his shoulder as he walked along towards Bepo who was already staring at the approaching vessel as the marines stood there.

"Trafalgar Law. Surrender now! We have reinforcements on the way." A mine called Law guessed he was the captain of the ship. He had long hair and an eye patch. How much more cliché could someone get?

The dark Surgeon just smirked widely as he drew his Nodachi. "Let the men have some fun Bepo."

"Ay Captain!" The bear shouted. "Attack!"

Shachi and Penguin smiled as they ran to the vessel and the 'Battle' took place.

Law remained on the deck watching the 'show' of his men destroying the marines which always seemed to be entertaining. Shachi and Penguin were fighting the lower marines with ease as if trying to show off. Maybe they needed to understand that the two young ladies' they wanted to impress were still below deck.

He saw no reason to use is power since these marines proved no threat and really it was more entertaining to see his men attacking them. Jean Bart had chosen to stay on board the huge man also seemed contempt with watching the carnage.

That _Damn smirk_ as Leah would put it ever present on his Law's face as he glared.

 **SUDDENLY!**

A beam of light came from nowhere and engulfed the deck, then nothing. Law opened his eyes to see his back crashed against the wall and the deck in a mess and Jean Bart was also on the ground trying to stand up.

"What the?" Law growled as she stood up and grabbed is Nodachi and looked at the scene. Marines were on the deck. Damn it! "Get them off the deck." He couched and drew his blade and muttered a silent. "Room"

The blue sphere arrived and Law began to slash in the air cutting anybody who would dear to come close. Although that was a minority as many had seen the result of his handy work on sabaody archipelago. "Shambles" The surgeon muttered as he rearranged their body parts into questionable positions that couldn't be pleasant for anyone.

He smirked and darkly chuckled at his work, until his eyes met another captain unaffected by the surgeon of deaths work. The Captain smile and raised a hand to focus another blast towards Trafalgar.

"Shambles" Law muttered and he changed places with a Marie who took the blast and fell back off the sub. The long haired captain seemed unfazed despite watching the Marines death by his own hands. He just smiled as a collection of more marines joined him and they ran to the entrance of the Sub, and entering it.

Law stared and ran after the basted not very pissed that he had entered his Ship. "Bepo!" Law shouted and the bear ran to his side following him inside the sub and along the corridor.

Law heard the captain command his men "to strip the ship of everything and then to sink it." No way was he going to do that as he and the orange clad bear ran trying to catch them. Something then flashed in his mind. _Leah! Emily! Damn it! He's not taking or even touching them!_

* * *

"What have we here then? Two pirate whores for the crew to enjoy?" A voice muttered as he opened the door of a room and saw the two girls inside.

* * *

 **Okay guys that's chapter seven done and yes a cliffhanger. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then have fun!**

 **Don't forget to review or PM me.**

 **:D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8- Tears and Embraces

**Okay everyone here is chapter seven, ughh evil chapter to write without leaving Law too soft because he doesn't strike me as that type of person. Thanks for the continued support you don't know how awesome it is to look at my email and see another follow, fav or even a review I kind of jump up and down like a kid hehe.**

 **Unfortunately I won't be updating for a week since I'm going on holiday and I will have no internet connection so I'm sorry for that. But my laptop will be coming with me so when I have some time I intent to be writing a new chapter. :D**

 **Please leave a review or a PM telling me what you think I'm open to criticism and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any character except for my Oc's**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language and suggestive themes.**

* * *

 **jinxedpixie** **\- I'm** **glad you're enjoying it so far yeah I'll try and get some time to fix my grammatical problems. Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger I hope this makes it better for you. Tank's for the support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Tears and Embraces**

The dark captain ran through the corridors on the dub he knew so well, the orange glad bear running frantically beside him panting and desperately running as frantic as the poor bear could. They took a turn and came across a few marines standing in the corridor obviously trying to block their way.

Law raised ha hand and muttered "room"

The men backed away but there was no time to escape the dark surgeon as he slashed his sword across the air departing the marine's heads from their bodies. Why should he be mercifully and let them live this time? They were on his submarine and attacking his crew. Law then retracted the sphere only to hear the marines crying in fear and pain.

Trafalgar and Bepo continued along their way through the dim corridors of the dark sub. But then they saw it as they turned their gazes into the room and the carnage inside.

The room the two girls had being held in was a wreck, the bids were destroyed and the wardrobe had being pulled apart. But that was now worst, no.

Law's gaze lowered to see a puddle of red liquid lying in the centre and trailing to the door. _No Your kidding what did that basted do?_ Law asked himself as he swallowed hard, were they dead? The women he said were part of the crew and above all could have being of use to him from their ability. Were they gone?

"Captain!" Bepo's tones muttered as Law shifted his gaze to eye the bear who was glaring at a red trail that had lead further into the ship and down a flight of stairs. Law's gaze continued to stare at the red life that trailed there… There were only two things that resided at the bottom of those stairs the infirmary and Law's quarters.

"Bepo come on." Law ordered as he and the bear followed the breadcrumb trail or blood, already fearing what might be at the end of it.

* * *

Gray eyes scouted the room seeing a couple of beds over turned and the trail of blood continued to the side of the room there, a figure lay on the floor clutching onto its stomach and letting out strong and hard breaths as it tried to stay alive. Law let out a small smirk at the figure half as its one eye was bloodshot and starred at him with fear. The surgeon continued to smirk somewhat from surprise; he had half expected to see something different upon arrival into the dimly lit infirmary.

"Bepo… Take him up to the deck … I take it he's a fruit user. Show the remaining marines what happened to their captain." Law muttered as he continued to stare. He then looked to the bear and shot him a look as if to say. _And then end it._

"Ay Captain but what about?" Bepo's gaze lifted up. Law followed the bear to see the sight his stoic eyes surprisingly widened as he looked at the solitary figure.

The young girl sat there on a bed her head down covering her face; she sat there silent and lonesome. Her long hair covering her face with the pink tips draping down onto the blue sweater, her eyes glared at her hands, red hands clutching onto a scalpel that was equally clad in the red colour and slowly dripped onto the floor making an hollow and empty sound in the metallic room. The girl let out a small whimper as she hid her gaze further pulling her body tighter, still oblivious to the new arrivals in the room.

Law looked at the girl and then back to the bear. "Bepo go now." Law ordered as the bear posed no opposition and began to drag the still breathing figure away.

Once Trafalgar was shore Bepo had left he swiftly closed the door behind him and deposited is Nodachi against the wall not wanting to cause anymore worry than what he presumed was already running through the girls mind.

He walked over slowly towards the bed; his footsteps provided the only sound in the room making it eerie and unsettling. He reached the small figure and looked down at her, _how had this happened? How had she even got a shot in attacking him?_ These questions raced trough his mind as his gray eyes evaluated her. She wasn't going much away her body still hunched and tight refusing to let anything in.

"Miss Leah?" His low tones muttered as he gazed down. Nothing, not a sound or any indication to his presence."Miss Leah? I don't appreciate being ignored."

Nothing.

"Miss Leah?" He said again.

Nothing.

"Leah-ya?"

Hesitantly the dark captain placed a hand on her shoulder; the girl's body tensed and jumped her gaze shot up at him. Her hair covered her face a little though she was still able to be seen by Law's eyes. Her eyes were red and blood shot, her cheeks stained with sticky liquid and her lip was red and swollen as if it had being bitten.

 _Wait bitten? How did?_ Law asked himself as he realised. _T-that basted had tried to?_ The dark captain looked at her his eyes narrowed as his gaze dropped down to her red soaked hands. He stared at them as the clutched onto the equally red soaked scalpel she held onto it so tightly as if it was the only thing keeping her safe. _It was_ , Law mentally noted.

"I….I…" The girl muttered softly as she fought the whimpers that she seemingly had lost control of; her body began to shake even more as she pulled into herself.

Law looked and placed another hand on her shoulder. "Leah-ya? What happened?" He questioned her, his tone was serious as he hardened his grip on her shoulders a little.

"No." She whispered and bowed her head again.

"Leah-ya, I'm ordering you to tell me." He muttered hi voice still serious and deep.

She shook her head, "N-no…" She whispered. She didn't care if it was an order or how much he asked. Leah lowered her head once more refusing to say it. "He was going to…" A tear slid down her cheek.

Law slowly rose a hand and wiped the tear away from her face at the time forcing the girl to look up at him. Reluctantly she complied. "He… He...I.."

Law quickly grasped what she was trying to say, she must have dashed from the room and ran down here. Somehow things elevated and she wound up stabbing him with a scalpel she found. But he understood why… That basted... What he had just tried to do.

Looking down at the scalpel again Law moved his hands to rest on hers. Her body stiffened again with the contact, but he persistently clasped onto her hands tighter, through not enough to harm her. "Let go." He said as his fingers traced around the scalpel. Her hands responded be clutching onto the metal tighter as if it was her life support. "I said let go Leah-ya." He said slightly firmer as he clutched onto the blade and pulled it slightly. She slowly relaxed her fingers and let the blade slide away from her grip.

Trafalgar deposited the scalpel on a table to the side and returned to the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stopping the shaking. "I-I didn't want to kill him…" Leah said as she shifted her body forward a little. "I don't want to kill."

Reluctantly Law placed another hand on her shoulder as she shifted forward again, her hands now clutched together as she stared at the blood. "You didn't kill him Leah-ya. He was still alive; it was my scalpel you ruined too… We'll count it as my attack. But he didn't die." He said surprising himself in a somewhat softer tone than before. He seemed shocked at the fact that he had managed to say it in such a way.

"B-but he would have died."

"You don't know what could happen; it was something you could have never known." How hypocritical he thought, _I'm trying to tell someone who can tell the future that she couldn't have known what comeing was._ "Leah-ya it was him or you, that's how it is. And I must admit I'm rather pleased with the fact you weren't the one hurt."

Leah's eyes widened a little as she kept her gaze down, _he's trying to be nice?_ Was the only thing that she noted. Though she had to admit it did draw her away from her previous thoughts if only for a minute. "I want to go home Captain Law…" She said, her voice now becoming croaky as she trembled a little more. Instinctively Law tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her closer in an attempt to stop it.

Leah didn't struggle she allowed the captain to pull her closer to him only to be greeted by that intoxicating sent, it was almost a drug and it almost took everything away. She closed her eyes tightly and allowed another tear to fall and another and another. "Please I don't want to kill… I want to go home… Please." She whispered it was hardly noticeable, just enough for Trafalgar to know what she had said.

"You can't leave Leah-ya you're too valuable if I want to achieve my goal." He muttered his tones still remaining to have that softer tone in an attempt to calm her. _That's the only reason I'm acting like this to calm her? To make her feel better isn't it?_

"P-please, let me take Em home… I don't want to be here… I want…" She broke, swallowing all of her pride the young girl began to cry more and let out a high whimper lowering her head more, if it was even possible to do so.

"No Leah-ya." Law muttered as he tightened his grip. He knew it wasn't the time to ask something like this but he had to know. "W-what did he do? I know what he wanted to do but how far did he get?"

"He came into the room asking about us… Said we were whores… and he… He was going to have some fu-" Leah let out a whimper again as she tightened the grip on her own hands and clamped them together. "He then grabbed me…. Forced his lips onto mine and bit down hard on them… So hard Law. Em screamed and picked up the alarm clock and hit him over the head with it. W-we ran and then…"

"Then what Leah-ya?" He said as he looked down at her, his brow was low and he frowned. His eyes seemed darker.

"W-we ran I went one way and Em went the other, we wanted to get away and find someone… I ran in here and hit behind a cubed." Law only nodded as he told her to continue. "I-I can't really recall anything else. I remember he came in and grabbed me… He pushed me onto a bed. I-I didn't want to , he kissed and bit me again and I didn't want him to go any further… I-I saw a scalpel on the side and picked it up. Then there was a scream and red and of God I killed someone!" She said as she let out another scream and moved forward pressing her face into Law's chest; she didn't care about what he thought she just needed it. The sent to drug her away from this and the warmth to comfort her, she didn't care.

Law stared, his face registered shock and astonishment. Strangely this girl had managed to surprise the Surgeon of Death, again and all in one day. He had pushed herself into his chest as forcibly as she could as she sobbed into him. Her hands still clasped together and soaking in the red liquid of that creature who had tried to harm her. Law tightened his grip on her shoulders once more, he didn't know what to do in this situation and Leah was not helping him in coming up with any solution.

After a minuet the girl became quiet her body still tense and stiff, but Trafalgar knew she was still crying from the dampness of his hoodie that was now soaked in her salty tears as her body continued to shake. Law let out a sigh inshore of what to do; he couldn't let her just stay here crying but he couldn't leave her alone in that state.

"Captain?" A voice said in a confused manner.

 _Oh great!_ The little voice inside Law's head muttered. He turned his gaze to see Penguin standing there with his moth placed in a little 'o' as he seemed more confused than anything.

Leah froze as she shifted her gaze and turned her head to see Penguin's arrival with teary and bloodshot eyes.

"What is it Penguin -ya?" Law said in annoyance, but to be fair he was thankful for the mechanics arrival it seemed to have soaked some of the tension from the room.

Penguin let out a small sigh as he eyed the sight of a crying woman and his captain holding her, _but hey at least Law didn't look pleased with his current position._ "We …umm… we dealt with the marines and we've sighted an island that's probably why they attacked."

Law let out a small nod."Do we need supplies?" He asked his subordinate.

Penguin let out a hesitant nod towards Law. "Y-yes we didn't have time to stock on Sabaody archipelago so were low on pretty much everything from food supplies to medical stuff…"

Law let out another nod. "Then we'll dock and gather supplies. Go and inform everyone."

Penguin nodded and left the room to spread the news. "Oh and Captain we found Miss Emily hiding in the kitchen asking for Miss Leah should I send her down?"

"Just keep her occupied Penguin we'll be joining you on deck." Law muttered with that Penguin left the room.

Law immediately turned his back to the girl who had ceased her crying, she looked up at him slightly her face still drained and void of life. She backed away a little pulling her face from his chest. I-I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice still meek and corky.

Law couldn't help but smirk, _what was she apologising for?_ His arms were still rested on her shoulders as he gazed. "Are you finished Miss Leah?" she remained silent not letting out a word. "It was you or him Miss Leah, you're a part of my crew and in this world you have to get used to it." Law muttered rather harshly towards her, but this was getting them nowhere, sometimes people have to take lives and that's how it is. If she claims to be from another world as she claims, she would just have to lean this sooner. "Do you understand?" She remained silent. "Miss Leah I would like to avoid the silence again."

"D-Don't tell Em…" Was as she mumbled as a reply to him her face still hidden.

The doctor let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose abandoning the girl's shoulders in the process. It was a reply at least, _but I can understand what she means._ "Alright I won't say anything." He then returned a hand to her shoulder and pulled her up onto her feet and led her over to a sink, he turned on the water and stepped back.

Leah remained quiet her head still low as she shuffled there. "Clean yourself up then we'll go to the deck and to the island, while were there I want you and Miss Emily to remain in my sight."

She let out a shrug as if to say _okay_ as she rinsed the red liquid off her hands with the warm soapy water. Once she was finished she fried her hands and turned to Law who was leaning against the wall, a common pose for the captain his Nodachi resting on his shoulder _, he must have picked it up at some point_ Leah allowed herself to think. He stood up starlight lazily and began to walk away leading the girl to the deck of the submarine.

Leah's eyes narrowed as she was greeted with the presence of the suns light, a pleasure she had forgotten about until now.

"No way there's no such thing as a song about people living in a yellow submarine." Shachi's voice cut in as Leah turned her gaze to see him and a young blonde having an argument.

"There is it was sung by the Beatles and it's about living in a yellow submarine that's the whole point of your sub being yellow it's a tribute or more likely a joke to the song." Em muttered her hands on her hips, this argument had clearly being going on for a while.

"No we picked yellow because Captain Likes yellow and yellow is cool!" Shackci replied in retaliation.

"No he didn't Oda did it because of the song!"

"Who the hell is this Oda guy you keep talking about?!" Shachi let out a 'huff'

"Leah!" A young voice said and before the brunette knew it she was squeezed into a hug by her young sibling. "You okay?"

Leah let out a stoic not and turned her attention back to Law. Law smirked as he walked to the far side of the deck and turned to face the crew who had now assembled. "Albright supplies are the first priority were low on everything, we should have enough money to pay, from what we obtained from the marine ship, only then are you free to enjoy yourselves also I want to avoid trouble on the island if possible." Law nodded and that was a clear sign for the men to dispatch and go about their appointed duties.

"Bye bye Leah-Chan and Emily-Chan!" Shachi's tones could be heard as he was seemingly dragged away by another crew member. Em just rolled her eyes and tried to fight back a giggle, which wasn't successful.

"Miss Leah and Miss Emily you shall accompany me."

"Why?" Leah let out coldly and quietly, her voice still seemed distant.

"I assume you both want some new clothing, rather than mine although Miss Leah it is quite amusing to see you in such attire. I also want to see an eye doctor here, you said you needed glasses. If your left not wearing them for long periods of time it won't be beneficial to your eye sight. So we'll get you a replacement pair." Law said as he walked down the ramp and onto the dock.

"Why are you being so nice?" Leah muttered her face still hidden. "I-I thought you were the surgeon of death?"

Law turned to smirk. "Indeed I am Miss Leah, however as I said before you are Nakama as a result you are treated as such, I want my crew in top condition both with tools they use clothing they wear and most importantly their health. Now have I done enough explaining?"

Leah reluctantly walked down the ramp and onto he dock followed by Em. "Thank you Mr Trafalgar." The blonde replied ever so sweetly.

With a small nod Law turned and was followed by the two girls.

* * *

 **Okay Guys Chapter seven is done! Whooo! YAY! This chapter was a nightmare to write but it think I did okay with it, I won't be updating for a week like I said because I'm going on holiday but fear not I am taking my Laptop with me meaning I can write another chapter while I'm there.** **So hopefully as soon as I get back I can upload a chapter for you guys. Thanks for the support of my sorry and I shall see you soon with the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9- We have a deal

**Hey Guys! Guess what I have wifi! Hehe so I decided to update the story. I have tried to make it longer this time and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I liked writing it so much.**

 **Thank you so much for the support I love to see, it when I get an email with info on a follow, fav or review thank you for the continued support.**

 **I won't keep you so I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I like to write it.**

 **Don't forget to leave a PM or a review. :D hehe**

* * *

 **jinxedpixie** **-** **He he yeah I think I'd be the same I'd get murdered by Law from singing that. It was so obvious I had to put it into the story to begin with. Thanks for the continued support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- We have a deal**

The island was of a spring climate, with trees full in a bloom of sakura suggesting there was some fort of orchard presumably cherry at the side of the small village near the port of the island where sub had docked.

As Law guided the two girls through the cobbled streets they were graced with the sight of multiple coloured houses with signs outside giving designated shops and professions. It was a simple village but it was cute and functional. It seemed to remind both Leah and Em of those small villages near the coast, everything looked perfect and old fashioned. And both the girls had to admit, it was unbelievably adorable and certainly somewhere someone could call home.

Law rolled his eyes at the young women and their child like gazes, it's one of hundreds of islands like this on the grand line, this island was no exception in fact it seemed kind of ordinary to the captain, nothing special and nothing infesting. It was happy and boring in Trafalgar Law's eyes.

They walked along in silence Law took the lead with his Nodachi securely resting on his shoulder and the young girls half a step or so behind him. The brunette's gaze was still down, no matter which way she looked at it or what Law could say it wouldn't make it better any time soon. _She'll get over it in her own time_. Law noted to himself as his gray eyes glanced back slightly to see the girls behind him. Both women still gazing at the sensory however one was so infused and happy about it, the other just stared at the new village they had come to.

Law stopped with a sudden action and turned his head to see a clothing shop that looked reasonable for stocking women's clothing. Was then met with an 'uff' in his back and it didn't take long to realise it was Leah once more. She this time quickly stepped back. He let out a smirk at it as he found her actions somewhat intriguing and no matter how he argued with himself it was cute.

"Fuck!" Her tones muttered as she stepped back a little, _seriously he's doing that again?_

His smirk widened. "Language Miss Leah." He muttered unconsciously oh how he loved to tease her by commenting her about her cursive tones.

"Mr Law, Captain Sir?" A small voice came from behind the tall surgeon.

"Miss Emily address me in one way not, fifty." He muttered his gaze still away from them.

"Sorry Sir."

"Not Sir." He muttered again.

"Make up your mind!" _Oh no I just gave the Surgeon Of Death an order._

Law seemed somewhat surprised that that came from the younger of the girls, funny that it seemed that the more optimistic of the two also had an argumentative side.

"Don't order me around Miss Emily." He muttered and this time looked back to them with his gray eyes contrasting their brown ones.

"S-sorry Captain." Em mumbled and looked down to avoid his gaze. Leah on the other hand seemed contempt with having a stare down with the stoic doctor. He had to admit it was humorous to him how on some occasions she could be so serious and willing to challenge him. The others she would dinghy him eye contact, keep her gaze down and allow her cheeks to empress her emotion turning various shades of pink and red. He had to admit again he liked the pink and redness, it was entertaining to watch her in such away and honestly he was kind of drawn to it.

Realising the girls were waiting for him he returned his attention to them, the _damn smirk_ ever present on his face as he turned to face the shop. "Come on I assume you want something more appropriate than your current attire."

With a hesitant nod both girls followed him inside.

The shop was brightly lit and cluttered with various clothing items and shoes and everything else one could think of. There was a sweet smell into the air that none of the people inside could pin point.

Law lazily leaned against the wall upon entering eyeing the store, obviously somewhere he would never visit. But the different gender of the newest crew members aside from Jean Bart required him to enter.

"Welcome to Miss Mandy's clothing and accessories let me know if you need any help." A chirpy shop assistant said from behind the counter her curly blonde hair bouncing with every happy move she mad. Clearly the happy mood of the town had rubbed off on the locals also.

"These two young ladies need new clothing, of various sorts… Money is not an issue. As long as you don't try and scam us." He muttered and returned to his previous thought of keeping a keen eye on both of the girls.

"Alright feel free to browse to your heart's content, let me know if you need any help." The blonde giggled and looked at Law in a sweet way; clearly he seemed to have made an impression despite only saying one sentence to the girl.

The two girls scanned the clothing rails with various colours and styles, Em had noted that the common One Piece style for women were short skirts and short shirts, along with bikini tops. Although it was clear that both girls in this case had a higher sense of self decency, so nether of them would be choosing such a fashion.

Leah glared along the railing picking various items such as a pair of jeans she liked, a couple of tank tops and a few more t-shits. Along with a large jumper that she thought may be more appropriate for a colder climate. Being a spring island the shop was not equipped to deal with winter weather. When they reached a new island they would have to purchase items such as coats and hats from said winter island. Leah then picked up a pair of shorts that many be better for warmer weather and added them to the pile of _hope they fit because I can't be bothered to try them on._ She then found a knee length skirt that seemed appropriate and would go with one of the tank tops picked prior. Nothing fancy more of comfortable and practical.

She then took herself over to the underwear section followed by Em thankful that Law seemed contempt with his space on the wall rather than to follow them over to the section. It didn't mean he didn't glance over to keep an eye on them but it was better than him being hung over their shoulders when looking at the items they were selecting.

Leah picked out a few items that were her size and then picked up about five pairs of socks, something that was easily washable. She didn't know if law had being serious with the _money was no issue_ part of the conversation with the girl.

Leah looked over to Em who had done the same, the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at Em's choice of clothing from various colours of summer dresses and shorts and t-shirts. _Does she know that it might get colder?_ Regardless the girl carried on picking out her colourful wardrobe.

"Hey Leah?" Em's voice muttered as Leah turned to her sister faking a smile towards her.

"Hmmm?" She let out as she gazed at what her sibling had held up in her hand.

A black pair of underwear and a bra clearly not made for everyday practicality. "What do you think? For you not me." The younger sister jokingly muttered with a large smile now on her face. It was always like this when that shopped together; they would often tease one another with clothing or styles but this just made Leah frown she wasn't in the mood for it today.

Leah scowled a little and then looked over to left to see Law still against the wall now smirking even more at the girls. _Shopping is certainly more amusing than I believed_. His mind noted as he unblinkingly gazed. Leah just frowned at him and turned her attention back to an ever grinning Em.

"What am I supposed to think?" Leah said as she continued to frown.

"I don't know thought the colour would bring out your eyes." She let out a small giggle.

"And who the hell would see me in that for me to 'bring out my eyes?'" Leah muttered in a hushed tone not wanting a certain captain to comment on her fowl language again.

"I don't know you might meet a guy you want to entertain for the nig- OW!" Em found as she felt a rolled up pair of socks hitting against her face especially her nose and a pissed off Leah looking at her with a lowered brow. "Fine I'll put it back, I just wanted to spice up your love life…."

Leah couldn't help but chuckle as she allowed herself to forget about the occurrence of today and the situation she was in now. She let herself enjoy the moment like she would at home when shopping with her sibling. "My love life is fine and I think it would be better if you don't get involved."

Em turned away shrugging as she placed the item back in the 'special 'underwear department. Occasionally letting out a giggle as she did so.

Leah rolled her eyes a little still with a smile plastered on her face as she gathered a few more items of underwear that would fit and turned. "Holy Fu-"

"Excuse me?" A deep tone said as gray eyes stared down at her with a smirk very largely placed on his face.

"Holy Fudge what are you doing?" Leah muttered, her body now tense and her eyes wide.

Law clasped onto his Nodachi. "I wanted to see why you were taking so long." Law then looked down a little and his smirk widened.

"N-no reason!" Leah blurted out as she followed the captains gaze to meet her hands that were holding onto a pair of pink panties. She felt her cheeks getting warmer as the young woman stuffed them into her jean pockets or rather Law's jean pockets and retuned her gaze to him not caring if she was blushing or not. _What is he some kind of pervert or is he just being creepy for the sake of it?_

He just smirked at her obviously proud of his accomplishments he did really find himself almost craving those rosy cheeks that the girl was so masterful of. He couldn't resist an opportunity to let them show.

"How about you go change into your new clothing items Miss Leah, you may find yourself feeling better with them." He mumbled and returned to his designated spot against the wall.

 _Jerk!_

But he had a point Leah inwardly thought; she may be more comfortable with her own clothing and not his. She then went over to her pile and pulled out the jeans and a tank top. She shook Emily on the shoulder and she did the same only with an orange and green flowery summer dress.

They went to the changing rooms and quickly put on their new items of clothing.

Upon returning to the room Leah now clad in a pink and white tank top and blue jeans. She pulled a black hoodie and tied it around her waist should the weather decided to become colder later. The then walked over to Law who seemed surprised she had done so and carelessly threw the blue and feathered sweater and his spotted jeans at him. Her face drew to a frown as she went back to her pile of clothing and headed over to the cashier.

Em returned a minute later now wearing the Summer dress that reached down to her knees, she felt kind of pretty in it and the colours complemented her hair colour pretty well. She went to join her sister gathering up her pile of new clothing.

Law strove over to the girls and looked at them with an _Are you stupid look._

"What?" Leah muttered her mood diminishing as he approached.

"Nothing unless you and Miss Emily are contempt with walking barefooted?" He questioned the girls as he eyed them.

The blonde behind the cashier smiled a little. "This way for shoes young ladies." She said as the girl lead the two women to a room full of shoes.

Em was quick to grab a pair of gladiator style sandals that her eyes took a fancy too and put them on as soon as possible. They did match the dress so why not? She then picked up a pair of trainers and then another pair of sandals or flip flops as she liked to call them as she seemed to like the name more so. Contempt with her choice Emily walked over to Leah who was still making her choices.

 _Ahhh! Shoes!_ Leah's brain mentally yelled, some girls have soft spots for cloths, others hair and other handbags but Leah's was shoes. She eyed them wanted to take one of every pair. But looking at Em who had only chosen three Leah admitted defeat and did the same. She picked up a pair of black ballerina style shoes and put them on happy with the choice for the moment and then looked at a pair of long brown boots. _Good for winter I guess? Wait I am not going to be here long enough for winter to hit… Screw it their nice._ She debated before grabbing them. What now then I have small shoes and boots for winter but what else. She then eyed a pair of boots that looked kind of army style but were smaller and only would reach up past her ankle, she picked them up and seemed satisfied with her choice.

Both girls headed back to the counter and placed the new items with their pre-existing piles.

The blonde girl had now returned to there and began scanning and adding up the total. "That's 7000 beli's please." She said as she bagged all the items into boxes and of course bags.

Law walked over to the girl reaching in his pocket he pulled out the said amount and paid the girl who happily took it from the attractive surgeon. "Shall we go?" He mumbled to the two girls.

Em picked up her five bags and three boxes and headed for the door that was held open by Law as the fifteen year old appeared to be having difficulty but it was too funny for anyone to volunteer to help her.

Leah did the same picking up her four bags and three boxes only to have her arm grabbed by the shop assistant. "E-excuse me?" She said.

"Hmm?" Leah responded a little confused to this.

"Where did you find a guy like him and where can I get one?" She said gleefully as her face lit up.

Leah's however turned red and her eyes were wide and almost bulged. _No No No No No!_ "What No we're not!"

"Oh so he's single? Interesting. Thanks' for your purchase goodbye." She said as she waved past Leah and to Law who didn't look impressed by the action.

Leah hesitantly ran out of the door with her bags only for Law to close it behind her and follow her behind to Em who was waiting at the side of the coloured shop.

"We'll go back to the Sub for you to drop your things off and then we'll head to the inn. I already know the men are there and probably drunk." He said with a sigh as he began to walk and the girls followed.

* * *

Shore enough once their clothing was dropped off they trio soon arrived at the inn with a horde of Heart Pirates sat near the bar laughing, eating and of course drinking.

Shachi was sat at the end of a bar chatting up a girl who was looking for a good time, only it would probably cost a 1000 Beli an hour. He held a beer mug in his hand that sloshed about with every move, he had clearly had a few of those before Law and the girls arrival.

Penguin was sat next to his drunk best friend equally as hammered as he openly laughed at his buddy's attempts of cheesy one-liners.

Bepo was the only one who had come over to greet the trio and take Law's Nodachi also he received a hug from Em, something he seemed to have grown to like as he placed an arm around her when first feeling the contact.

Law walked over to a table and sat down slouching in his seat and crossing his legs he noted a bottle of sake and a glass that were on the table, bought for him before his arrival as always. He never over drank, over drinking meant you let your guard down but a bottle and a few glasses would not do the stoic doctor any harm so it was common ritual for Bepo to always order him a bottle for himself to sit and drink as he pleased. He pored a glass full raised it to his lips and took a swig, allowing the liquid to slide down his throat leavening a burning sensation from his mouth to his stomach.

Leah had sat on a seat near the bar next to Penguin who had now turned his attention to her saying how attractive she looked in the top. Leah let out a smile at his attempt true he had no chance since it was clear he was only after one thing. But still she liked Penguin, and if he's stop flirting with her he could probably consider him as a new friend. But especially in the drunk state that seemed unlikely.

"Leah-Chan, did I ever tell you how sexy that top looks on you?" Penguin mumbled as he supped on his drink.

"Twice now Penguin, and it's still getting you nowhere." Leah replied unconsciously to the drunk mechanic. All she could do was question how she looked attractive like that especially since her arm and head still were clad in bandages. _But each to their own, maybe he can't see properly because of the hat?_

"Don't blame a guy for tryin's Leah-Chan." Penguin mumbled again his speech clearly affected by the drink as he reached out to shake the girls shoulder lightly as a friendly gesture.

However, he was met by a hand squeezing his wrist and pushing him away, cause by Leah. She frowned down at him and eyed him darkly. Penguin, please don't touch me. I never want another man to do that." She said darkly and dryly as Leah's head tuned away from him. She lightly licked the bite mark on her lip from that monster.

"S-sorry Leah-Chan." I meant no harm in it." Penguin muttered and pulled his hand back. He couldn't dwell on the matter because of the alcohol and truth be told he didn't really want to.

A few hours passed through the night and the crew became even more trashed, Leah herself had resorted to having a few drinks of wine in order to cope with the constant flirts from the pirates and a few locals. She turned them down every single time.

Em had resorted into not drinking from Leah's protest and had found a nice spot sat next to Bepo and was nodding off with her head resting on the large bear who looked equally as tired.

"And then all you could see was Shachi's ass as he frantically tried to get out of the machine! Shouting HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Penguin declared and a group of pirates roared with laughter, Leah included as she had moved from her seat and patted a barely conscious Shachi on the back as his head rested against the bar and he began to drink another pint this time through a straw.

"Aww… Poor Shachi-wachi…" Leah sang obviously feeling quite happy from the effects of her good friend alcohol.

"Leah-Chan, Why am I here?" He mumbled his conscious slowly draining away.

"Because you're too drunk to move and that hooker you were chatting up wasn't impressed you weren't paying her so she moved onto your Captain."

"What?" He mumbled.

Shore enough Leah was right and the Hooker in question had taken a seat next to Law batting her eyelashes in his direction as she rested a leg over his which he promptly pushed away. His face was clear enough to understand, he was not impressed. The woman then scooted closer to him and placed an arm around him pulling her dress down ever so slightly exposing her cleavage. Obviously doing anything she could think of to try and get the Dark Surgeon to empty his pockets and enjoy himself along with paying her a few Belis for her troubles.

Leah let out a sigh and chuckled at Law he had already once politely declined but now this woman was very insistent on staying with him.

Leah rolled her eyes a little as she forced herself to stand up straight she finished her seventh glass of wine and tottered over to the unhappy couple. Standing in front of Law, Leah decided it was her chance to smirk at him.

"What's this then?" She said her hands on her hips.

"Sorry honey but I have him covered." The slut replied as she sneered at Leah's presence, clearly if it was a contest of looks and cleavage exposure she would win hands down.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's already taken. So please fuck off and stop harassing Captain Law." Law's eyes shot over to her with a confused brow.

The Hooker's brow lowered as she gaped at Leah who had now taken a seat next to Law to prove her point. Law looked back at the Hooker with a displeased look on his face as if to say. _You heard the Lady._

The Hooker pouted slightly as she got up and left with a 'huff' towards the young girl and headed towards one of the local men to see if they were interested.

Leah sat there a little uncomfortably as she smiled slightly at her accomplishment. "You don't have to thank me I guess I owe you for buying me and Em clothing and that bitch was being a pain in the ass."

"Language again Miss Leah although I must say this time I'm relived you decided to use that vulgar mouth to make her leave." He smirked taking another sip of Sake and leaning back slightly the smirk now returning to his lips.

"Oh come on half the crew curse in front of ya' why the hell should I watch my language?"Leah said as she too leaned back eyeing Law's gaze.

"Because, Miss Leah I don't believe a young lady such as yourself should use such words." He said with that _damn smirk._

"Don't tell me off about it, I'll swear when I like." She smiled happily.

Law rolled his eyes as he realised the young girl had just given him the one thing he didn't like. An order. "Don't order me around! I'm the captain like you just told that woman, I can tell you not to swear and I will tell you off and even punish you if you defy me." He muttered. "I do believe your slightly drunk Miss Leah." Thought you would be more sensible than that?"

Leah mulled over her answer until she replied. "Well Mr Law, it's not every day you kill a man and get kidnapped by fictional pirates and forced to joining their crew. I think I deserve a few drinks." Leah said as she looked at her hand remembering she had already drank that glass a while back as a result no more drink. She would have to get up and order another one.

He nodded at her. "Still think were not real Miss Leah? You astonish me even when you're drunk." Leah replied by sticking her tongue out at him again. "Strike two Miss Leah…" Law muttered as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Leah pouted slightly at his tones, _sorry if you don't like it but you're not real Law end of!_ But instead what left her lips were. "Whatever I need another drink." _She shuffled slightly forward to get up, but it's so far and I'm lazy!_ "Wait a second I thought we were going to see an eye doctor?" _How did I think of that_? That sentence came from nowhere.

"I am a doctor Miss Leah I already know what's wrong with your eyes. There's an opticians in town we can go there tomorrow since the log pose takes four days to set. We can get you a pair with your prescription it in. Fair enough? I suggest you don't drink any more now. I don't think you want to try and break in new glasses and deal with a hangover at the same time right?" He mumbled, his head still resting back. "Were booked in the inn for three nights, you and your sisters room is second floor on the right. It's next to mine so don't think of running." He said his eyes still lightly shut.

 _Damn him he spoils all my plans. Jerk as if I would run tonight after I've being drinking… I'm not that stupid ya' know._ Leah frowned at the thought of getting up again but she would prefer the company of her sister than a Sadistic prick. Slowly Leah stood up and then slouched back down again. Readying herself she stood up again and tottered over to her sister.

"Hey Em bed time…" Leah said with a slight slur in her tone.

"Leah your drunk!" Em tiredly sung as she sat up from the now sleeping polar bear.

"I'm sorry" He said as the girl moved away and both young women couldn't help but giggle _, damn it Bepo stop being cute._

Em stood up and allowed Leah to lean on her slightly as the two girls made it upstairs to their room, on arrival there were too beds which the girls sat or in Leah's case dropped onto and then snuggled into the covers. Kicking off her shoes Leah snuggled tightly into the cloth of the bed sheets.

Em lightly rolled her eyes and lied down on the bed. "So you're a confident and happy drunk."

"Yup." The brunette replied in a drowsy tone.

"Enough to see you flirting with Law?"

"WHAT?!" Her voice was cold and very loud.

"Oh nothing… Don't worry Leah…" Em smiled and turned her back to her sister.

Leah frowned no way was she doing anything like that she may have being slightly tipsy and no way was she that bad. She simply got him out of a struggle of being attacked by a slut. She wasn't flirting with him, she didn't even like him. He was a jerk a sadist a basted a pirate and a complete asshole. _But he's a nice asshole, he took you in gave you food, clothing and is keeping you safe, weather you liked it or not._ The little voice in heard muttered. _Shut up!_ She replied in a pissed tone.

The brunette rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, thankfully alcohol would allow her to sleep easy tonight.

* * *

After about two hours the crew had passed out or gone to bed, Law trudged up the stairs to his room, his gray eyes quickly glanced to the door of the room that housed the two girls. _Why did she do that? Help me? Whatever she was drunk._

He turned to his room and entered, he walked over to the bed and took off his hat leaving it on the bedside table and removing his hoodie to show the collection of tattoos on his chest, back, arms and shoulders. He sat on the bed and then lied down on his back. Sleep never came easy to the Surgeon of Death and this night would be no better considering the many things on his mind, more specifically the very person he really didn't want to think about.

* * *

Leah felt a ray of sun grace across her eyes; she wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she stared a window that wasn't her room. _Oh shit I'm still here? Please if someone hates me I'm sorry._ She slowly sat up and brushed her hair behind her eyes to see Em missing from the bed next to hers.

Her attention was drawn to the bathroom door opening and Em walking in with a towel around her head and her dumber dress wrinkled and mess like she had just put it on. "Morning, your head okay Miss Alcoholic?" Em mumbled as she dried her hair with the towel and combed it with her fingers.

Leah hesitantly nodded slightly as she stood up and looked at her sister. "Yeah I need something to drink though." She muttered.

"Breakfast then." Em mumbled as she opened the door and the pair walked down the stairs to see a few heart pirates who had woken up and were eating surprisingly quietly. Leah eyed Shachi who looked like he was dead.

"Come on dude eat something it will soak the alcohol up." Penguin said as he patted his friend on the back.

"No… Penguin please turn off the sun." He muttered in return. Upon closer inspection Leah could see his sun glasses were resting on the table and were being replaced by a wet flannel over his eyes. And a very big frown on his face.

"You'll feel bad if you don't eat anything." Penguin replied and pushed a plate of toast closer to him.

"No! Please I don't want to eat ever!" He said and slid down into his chair.

Penguin's eyes shifted still hidden under his hat as he saw the young ladies coming closer to them. "Morning Leah-Chan, morning Emily-Chan!"

"Morning Penguin." Leah replied softly as she looked at Shachi that replied by waving his hand and then dropping it as he snuck more into the affects of his hangover.

Leah patted him lightly now deciding she liked both Shachi and Penguin they were entertaining.

"You want something to eat or drink?" A waiter said as he came up behind Leah.

She jumped slightly at his presence and tuned to him. "Just some coffee please. Three sugars and milk." She said as she leaned against the table. He nodded and walked off to get her said item. Returning with it Leah took in a sip of the warm liquid and smiled at the taste.

* * *

Law opened his eyes to see a plain roof; he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh forcing himself to sit up. Sleep was not kind to the good doctor last night. He was constantly tossing and turning in order to nod off only to wake up after.

He pushed his body up to stand and walked over to the bathroom. He stepped inside and turned on the shower and allowed the warm water to wake up his tired body. He closed his eyes slightly and finished as quickly as possible. Once he was finished he turned the water off, his body now feeling more rejuvenated, well as much as someone who was sleep deprived could. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself. After pulling on his pants the dark doctor walked into the room and grabbed his hoodie and hat.

* * *

 **Knock Knock!**

* * *

Law paused as he unconsciously muttered the words, "Its open come in" Expecting it to be Bepo on a wakeup call. He grasped onto his hoodie and prepared to put it on until his eyes met the new arrival in the room.

There stood a brunette in a red tank top, black hoodie and jeans, with her mouth open and her cheeks the same shade as her top. She held a coffee mug in her hand as she stared somewhat wide eyed. _What the hell?_

Law looked over to her with a confused glance, _what's wrong with her now?_ "Do you need something Miss Leah?" He questioned her.

"I…I ummm…" She whispered slightly.

"Just spit it out, that's an order." Law demanded as he still looked at the girl who seemed traumatised.

Leah swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. What the hell was she thinking when she heard the "come in" Leah opened the door to see a half naked Law staring at her with those gray eyes. _Come on it's not like you haven't seen a guy without a shirt before_. But This was different. The girls jaw dropped as soon as she entered and her face turned bright red when she saw the sight of him stood there, clasping onto his hoodie, small droplets of water dripping off his wet hair that spread through his caramel skin and onto his black tattoos. Most girls would squeal and think it was the best sight ever. Although All Leah felt was embarrassment.

"I'm waiting for an answer Miss Leah." He muttered which drew her back into reality.

"I… I ummm…" Leah mummbeled as she shifted her weight from one foot to another now trying to avoid looking but no matter what she was always drawn back to the sight. She would have to get this out then she could leave. Did she want to leave? "I… Bepo said to come and see if you were awake… S-since most people were already…." Leah trailed off and was again pulled towards eyeing the doctor.

He let out a sigh wondering why she was acting as such, especially since last night she had enough confidence to challenge him. He pushed the matter away and picked up his Nodachi which was leaning against the bed and then his hat. He handed the blade over to the girl who let out a grunt at the surprising weight of the blade as Law pulled the hoodie over his body and put the hat on his head. Taking back his sword he rested it on his shoulder and grabbed Leah's coffee cup as he left the room.

Leah frowned a little, her face still too red to do anything or even complain about the fact he had stolen her mug of coffee. Without a hint of remorse the Captain took a sip or the liquid and scowled at it. Definitely not how he liked his coffee in the morning, he liked it strong in order to keep him awake not milky and weak and pounded with sugar. He looked at the mixture before giving it back to Leah realising it was probably hers and never designed for his digestion.

He looked back at the girl with her fingers coiled around the cup and her face still red. "Shall we go?" He muttered only to be met by a nod, and a small step forward to follow him. Law just shrugged and lead them downstairs. Three more days and they could set sail. But until then the men could entertain themselves along as they didn't cause too much trouble.

Law was met by Bepo and handed a mug of his own, strong black coffee. He took a sip and felt the relief that the liquid had handed him in order to wake his tired body. He took another swig and looked at the brunette who was taking small sips of her own wake up elixir. "Do you want to go and see an optician?" He mumbled between swigs as he eyed her slightly.

She let out a small nod as Leah took one last swig and set the mug down waiting for the stoic doctor, her face had returned to their normal colour. She swallowed a little. "Whenever you're ready." She said swallowing her pride _. So what it happened it's not the first time you've seen that, stop thinking about it and get on with your life._ Leah's mind told her clearly. _Although you have to admit it was a really hot- Leah frowned. Shut up brain stop doing this to me!_

Leah looked a little awkward as she seemed lost in thought and Trafalgar couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her eyes shifting from side to side it was almost as if the girl was having an argument in her mind, the dark surgeon wasn't far off in that regard.

Law shifted his weight and walked over to the door indicating the girl to follow, she did and the pair walked out of the inn and along the colourful street on the sunny morning of the spring island.

Leah, walked beside the dark captain uncaring what he thought at the moment what was the point in doing so. Law didn't seem to care so why should she. In fact he seemed a little more hap- _No it's too much o say happy, just more contempt with the fact the girl had dropped the shy act and decided to be more confident._ Although the cruel captain loved to see her blush and go red, he didn't like to see her shy or afraid like yesterday, especially after what happened.

He quickly eyed the girl who walked next to him and then retuned back to looking for the said location, he could have sworn he had seen one yesterday when taking the two women shopping. He cleared his trout slightly getting the girls attention she shot her gaze to him immediately.

"What?" She said darkly.

Law just smirked at her as her attitude seemed to indicate she was pissed. "Nothing Miss Leah, I was just wondering how you were this morning and how your injuries are. And more impotently ho is your head this morning, since you consumed a reusable amount of alcohol last night."

Leah, grinned slightly. _Is he trying to make small talk or something like that?_ She chuckled a little. "Why Mr Law are you concerned for my wellbeing?" She sand obviously leaving her sour mood behind.

"Yes I'm concerned for your well being… Along with the rest of the crew. You may not see it Miss Leah but my Crew is very important to me. I'm concerned with every member. Especially when they had a somewhat traumatic account yesterday."

Leah's eyes widened slightly. _He is really concerned about me? And his crew, he just doesn't seem like the person that would openly say that._ She swallowed little true he was a _Jerk_ but at least he was nice enough to say that. "You have to remind me don't ya'?"

"You reminded yourself Miss Leah, it could have being any event I was referring too yesterday. You jumped to that conclusion." He replied quickly and collectively. He had a point. _Damn him!_

Leah turned her gaze slightly, her brow low buy she wasn't angry. She was thoughtful. "Thank you…"

Law stopped and looked to the side of him; his eyes seemed puzzled as he stared at the girl. _Why is she thanking me?_

"For not telling Em and continuing as if nothing had happened." She nodded slightly as she eyed him honestly thankful for that.

Law looked back, _she looks so thankful for that? I said I wouldn't she doesn't need to thank me for something so small._ He sighed slightly and let out a nod. "Come on let's get you some replacement glasses. That way you can see again." He began to walk again.

"Great so I can see more of this fake world" she mumbled dryly. She followed behind him keeping close her face now dropping honestly and was more swayed towards humour.

"You still think were fake?"

"Yes you're from a Manga, a kind of picture book about people trying to find the Once Piece, however you're not a main character. Sorry to disappoint you. Your life and your existence was the product of someone's mind. "Leah said in a matter of fact tone, no matter how he liked or didn't like it Law would have to face the fact he wasn't real. "Like it or not… That's how it is." She mumbled with a smile on her face that Law himself couldn't help but smirk at her.

He stopped again and turned the girl to face the brunette. Leah did the same to face the dark doctor and crossed her arms waiting for some witty response that she was shore was coming. "Well then Miss Leah, I suppose I'll have to prove otherwise to you."

"Guess you will." She replied dryly.

His smirk grew as he took a step a little closer to her and leaned down slightly to her ear and whispered. "Then we have a deal. I'll prove we are real."

Leah could already feel her cheeks burning but she had to get this out to challenge him. "Then we have a deal Mr Law… But what if I'm right? And you are fiction?"

"Depends, on what you would want as a reward?" He blurted out bluntly his voice still low as he whispered.

"To go home?" She mumbled her face now bright red, redder than ever.

He smirked, _Of course she would ask for that? Why shouldn't she_? It was what both and her sisters want _. Does she realise that she doesn't even know how she fully go there, let alone how to leave._ "I suppose I could think about it."

 _Jerk!_ He couldn't just say yes? "A-and what do you want if you win?" Leah whispered as she took a step back to stop the uncomfortable feeling.

His smirk grew a little. "I don't know yet... You'll have to wait for me to make up my mind."

"F-fine then...It seems we have a deal." She said and eyed Law's stoic eyes.

He nodded. "It seems that we do Miss Leah. Let's see who ends up winning." He backed away and turned away from the girl. "Come on, I presume you would like to be able to see correctly."

Leah let out a small nod as she faced him a little and walked beside him again. Her cheeks still red from his contact. _Why? I thought I never wanted another man near me? Why the hell am I blushing?_

Law continued to smirk as they walked together to the location they wanted. Her cheeks gave a delightful colour to her face, something Law was truly drawn to. He looked at her again one last time. _Are we walking closer together than before?_

* * *

 **Okay guys that chapter is done… I tried to make it longer than before and I hope you liked it.**

 **Don't forget to leave a PM or review and thanks' for the continued support. Having Wifi means I can keep updating, or try to at least. Thanks again and I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can.**

 **Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10- Getting To Know You

**Hi guys I know it's being forever but I hope you like this chapter, I really like it for some reason. Okay I won't keep you and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review or a PM thanks' for the continued support. You don't know how awesome the feeling is when I open my email to see an email or a new follow or favourite I just jump up and down and squeal. Hehe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one Piece just my Oc's**

 **Rated T for Blood, violence, language and suggestive themes.**

 **Now that's out of the way enjoy.**

* * *

 **jinxedpixie** **-** **Yeah I know sorry I'm going to repost that Chapter since like every sentence has a muttered or mumble in it. Thanks for pointing that out, and thank you for the continued support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Getting to know you**

They walked together in silence; it wasn't unpleasant or awkward in any sense. It was just a little strange. Strange that they could walk side by side in silence with no need to speak to one another, but not be left in an uncomfortable way.

Law's stoic eyes glanced to his side to see Leah walking more confidently than he had seen prior her black hoodie snugly pulled against her body, despite it being spring she must have felt a nip in the air and decided to let the warmth of her clothing protect her from it. Trafalgar couldn't help but let out a small grin at her efforts to stay warm. Again he had to admit this girl was cute, well at least how she acted anyway. Her lack of respect and language was definitely not cute… No matter how she looked.

Clearing his throat Law decided it might be a good time to break some of the ice, since well they had just made a deal that would determine this girl's fate. "So Miss Leah, what did you do before you arrived in his supposed fictional world?"

Leah's eyes shot to him through her bangs. "What?"

"What did you do? Did you work or anything like that? Do you have any skills that might be useful to us?" He questioned her confidently and adjusted his Nodachi to a more comfortable position on his shoulder, his hands still clutching it tightly.

Leah just replied with a shrug. "I don't know… I'm a college student that's all…" She said blankly and continued to walk.

"What did you study?" He replied quickly as if he was planning that question the entire time.

"Psychology… I'm in my second year of studying it; I wanted to become a psychologist. Don't know why just seems like a good idea." Leah replied, her tone was low as if it was said more than once, it was also blank and uncaring towards her future.

"Interesting, you say that as if you don't really care about it." Law eyed her a little again she only replied with a shrug. He again couldn't help but smirk at her and her ability to be both cute and a pain in the ass.

"Whatever." He heard her reply as they returned to their silence and continued to walk.

Reaching a bright blue building Law paused and stared at the sign. 'Dr Jones optician and eye care' Law let out a wider smirk he knew he had seen one earlier and since was the infamous Surgeon of Death ever being wrong? "Shall we go in Miss Leah? I believe you wish to see better don't you?"

Leah let out an equally as dark smirk. "I must admit Mr Law I am curious to see your face more clearly." She replied sarcastically as she eyed the dark doctor, walking over to the door and leaning on it thus propping it open.

Law's smirk grew as he followed her and leaned over her. "I must admit Miss Leah I'm flattered you wish to see more of my face." That was all he said before opening the door fully and entering.

 _Jerk!_ Leah inwardly thought _. He always has some stupid come back._ She thought as she dropped her own smirk and entered behind him into the establishment.

* * *

Inside was well lit with bright lights beaming in from the ceiling and reflecting onto the glass shelves which housed hundreds of pairs of glasses in various styles and colour settings. Towards the back of the room were too seats one with what seemed like a tool station set at the side, full of curious items such as magnifying glasses, lights and number cards. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were for testing ones sight.

"Welcome to Dr Jones Optician and eye care… How can I help you today?" A voice said as it became clearer as a new figure entered the room. A middle aged man perhaps in his forties stood there, his hair was dark and slicked back. He wore a pail shirt and tie as he entered placing a pair of wide glasses on his eyes, which seemed to be the only oddity of the character sporting one iris that was brown and one that was blue.

Law turned to face the man with a smirk still clearly on his face as he adjusted his Nodachi. "This young Lady is in need of a replacement set of glasses she lost her previous pair." Law spoke confidently. "I think you'll find she has short sighted vision meaning she can't see things up close or read anything close to her. However, she can see clearly otherwise." He again spoke clearly almost ready to prise himself as the talented doctor he was. One who could even rival a certain creature from another pirate crew.

"Is that so?" Jones said humbly. "Well then young lady come and sit over here we can evaluate your sight and find a replacement pair" He pointed over to the chairs and Leah hesitantly walked over to them.

Jones sad opposite her and shone a light deep into her cherry eyes evaluating the damaged areas. "Hmm… The young man is correct. It seems to be a micro delay in both the left and right eye making vision impaired for short distances." Jones mumbled as he switched from eye to eye making them water from the change in lighting. Jones let out a smile. "By the way my dear your eyes are very pretty… Nice colouring of red and brown." He said carelessly as he continued his work.

"T-thanks?" Leah said as a question, un-shore of how to respond at that comment. She hadn't expected or heard it before truth be told it was somewhat uncomfortable.

Jones smiled again as he leaned back in his chair. "Your eyes aren't that badly damaged but you do need some new glasses. Since it's a weak impairment to your sight." He stood up and instructed Leah to do so and lead her over to a shelf of eye where along with Law in close pursuit carelessly observing them. He then continued. "Any of these should suit your eye needs. Take what you will then we can measure them up for your fit. I can alter them hear since I have the tools required." That was all he said before turning away to clear up the tools he had used to evaluate the brunettes sight.

Leah scanned the various styles and types the man had said were suited to her. She frowned a little at the effete she needed put into doing so but then sighed and gave into it and began to blandly starring at them.

Her fingers traced along a couple of pairs evaluating if they were for her. Law looked puzzled at the girl's way of choosing as her fingers graced each pair. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle it was like she could chose then through her sense of whatever it was. Her hand rested on a pair and she picked them up slowly and looked at them.

They were simple, a rectangular modern-ish look to them neatly coloured in a light blue tint. She looked at them and then placed them on her eyes. Instantly making her sight seem better, yet a little disorientating but that was to be expected with a new pair.

She looked a little puzzled for a moment until tuning to face a mirror to inspect the new look. Her face was the same and the glasses were similar to her previous pair only these ones were blue and not red. She noted that her eyes had become bigger through the lens _duh that's obviously going to happen._

"You want those?" A deep voice said behind her. It was obvious from the tone it was Law patiently waiting for her.

She turned a little to face him and looked up at the doctor who was leaning against the shelf. _Wow he really likes leaning on stuff._ He looked at her with a small smirk on his face as he looked down at the girl with the blue glasses on staring back at him.

"You have a problem with these?" She murmured as she leaned against the wall and crossed her eyes in an attempt to copy his posture.

Law couldn't help it he let out a deep chuckle that even got the attention of Jones who was now looking at the couple through his miss coloured eyes.

Law chuckled once more and looked back at the girl. He didn't know why but this girl had really just managed to make him laugh, probably because she was the first that seemed to have the guts to mock and copy him without fear of being slaughtered, either that or she was just funny. Regardless the Dark Surgeon found it humorous.

"No problem at all Miss Leah, I was just going to say they suited you." He cracked and retuned his eyes to meet hers. He tilted his head again as his smirk grew. "Those ones then?"

 _I thought he was going to mock me? I thought I was going to get a snide comment. But he complemented me?_ She asked herself as she looked back at him and stood up straight to stare. _Should I feel bad for thinking that of him? No, better I really never want to feel bad for the guy._

"Oh… Thanks I guess, yeah thanks. Ummm… Yeah I want these ones please." Leah mumbled as she continued to lock gaze with him. He let out a small nod and looked over to Jones.

"We'll take those ones."

Jones let out a nod and walked over to Leah removing the glasses and looked at them for a moment. He walked away and began to tighten the lenses together and then tightened the frame. He walked back over and placed them on Leah's head. The girl stiffened on the contact and then remained still.

"A little tighter." Jones mumbled to himself as he removed the glasses and returned to the tools to give the glasses the same treatment as before.

Leah stood there patiently next to Law who now looked bored. As his eyes idly scanned the room searching for something more interesting. Nothing… Not a thing the room had no personality no life nothing other than the rows of glasses. It was pretty tiresome to say the least. The sudden footsteps of Jones returning pulled him back to watch the only bit of entertainment in this store. Jones placed the glasses on the girl's eyes again and took a step back, his fingers fiddling with the frame to make it straight.

"You really do have very pretty eyes young lady… There." He said as he took a step back to look at his work. Or more specifically the glasses that now fit her correctly. "What do you think?" He asked as Leah looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. Yeah she like those ones.

"Thank you Sir." She said politely and retuned her gaze to Jones and then to Law where she let out a small nod.

Law nodded back and looked at Jones. "How much?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Excuse me?" Both Leah and Law let out in sync.

"I provide eye care to all and as a result I don't ask for payment. Just enjoy your eyes and have fun seeing the world." He said as he turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment in ten minutes from a young lady."

"A-are you shore sir?" Leah asked somewhat shocked by this. Nobody gives glasses away for free.

"Are you planning something?" Law's calculating mind automatically drew suspicion towards him, his gray eyes narrowed but his face didn't as Trafalgar tried to piece together this man.

"If you don't mind young man I'd appreciate that if you don't stare like that. I did it because I was kind end off. So please both of you excuse me." He said and left the room.

Leah and Law looked at each other briefly and looked somewhat taken aback by the man. They both shrugged and decided it may be better to leave.

* * *

Leah felt somewhat strange walking down the streets her vision felt wired. But it was to be expected. The world was bigger and clearer, it wasn't that she couldn't see without her glasses because she could, they were primarily for reading and driving but Leah was lazy and found it better to keep them on most of the time. At least that way she could see things when they were coming. _Yeah like getting zapped into a fictional world you really can see ahead of ya_! Okay then most things.

They walked back together. Leah trying to adjust her eyes and Law seemingly contempt with watching her do so. He couldn't quite grasp why he wanted to stare at this girl or how he found her amusing, she just was. He turned his gaze to again look at the colourful town and how it had a happy look to it. _All happiness is just a disguise to something worse_. He told himself well aware of life like that. He watched the happy and pleasant faces of the town's people; they seemed so contempt with their lives. No worries nothing just simple bland happiness. Truth be told it was rather sickening to the Surgeon of Death for an unknown reason, people just can't be that happy.

He was suddenly brought back to the world of consciousness when he felt the absence of the individual who was next to him. He looked to the side to see Leah was missing. _Did she run off? Would she do that abandon her sister?_ Law asked himself as he looked from side to side searching for the girl in the crowd of happy people. She wouldn't be hard to spot since she always seemed more pissed or annoyed than happy.

His eyes scanned the area but no Leah not brunette with pink tips and clad in new blue glasses. "Miss Leah?" Nothing. "Leah-ya?" He said mainly to himself unknown how lowed she should address the situation. He didn't want to sound desperate or worried. But he was if only a little as he corrected himself. "Leah-ya?" He asked again.

"Hmm?" A small voice said from behind him, Law turned and let out a breath to see Leah looking in a shop window a few meters away from her. Her gaze captured by something beyond the glass of the window.

Law frowned and walked over to her. "What part of don't leave my side did you not understand Miss Leah?" Law asked curiously his tone was low and somewhat dry.

The girl just shrugged. "Sorry I guess… I was just looking." She mumbled quietly as she continued to look.

Law just let out a sigh, clearly she wasn't bothered about what she had done and Trafalgar didn't like it. He liked it when people listened to him and were contempt to do so. Not because he was a controlling asshole, although in Leah's case he was. But the main priority was his own and his Nakama's safety and this girl was Nakama so she would have to learn this. "Don't do it again then!" The said firmly and the girl seemed to ignore him, her eyes and mind were both elsewhere.

Trafalgar followed her gaze to look upon a window full of painting and art equipment. Leah's gaze seemed to be locked onto a sketch pad and a set of pencils resting on top of it. Nothing fancy but nothing too bland. It was clear that the pad had the potential to be filled with many things.

"You like to draw?" Law couldn't help but question her, she didn't seem arty but looks are deceptive.

She shrugged a little and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"What do you like to draw?" Law was curious and curiosity meant he could enjoy himself.

"You." She stated bluntly.

Law's eyes widened and his brow rose as he straightened up a little. "Excuse me Miss Leah?"

Leah snapped back and jumped up realising what she had said. "Oh no! I mean I like to draw Manga which is what you are, the drawing style from the book. Not you personally. Just the style… I learnt it when I was younger and I became pretty good if I do say so myself. "

Law let out a smirk at the girl's pride. "Why didn't you continue? If you said you were so good?"

"I don't' know… Where I come from there are millions of people who can draw like that and it's unlikely to make it. So I just decided to take another direction." She muttered mainly to herself as if to say it in a correcting way. Although it was clear to Law the tone she used suggested she thought otherwise.

"Is that so?" He said as he backed away from her a little. "Come on, the crew are waiting." Law turned and began to walk again. "Miss Leah?"

Leah still gazed at the items but her mind was elsewhere. "Why do you call me Miss and then at other times put, 'ya' on then end of name." Leah mumbled again mostly to herself.

Law sighed; he didn't want to go into this at all. "No reason Miss Leah, I was just brought up to have manners and the 'ya' as you put it is just a habit. Now come on." He tuned once more and began to walk at a slow pace waiting for the girl to follow.

She followed him and walked next to him with a small smile on her lips. "And yet you're a pirate? Wouldn't think a pirate would have good manners. I thought they stole, drunk said things like 'Arr' and 'Shiver me Timbers'." She said idly just continuing a conversation that really should have ended on Law's last word.

Law's smirk grew this girl clearly was not one for history or the true facts of piracy. "Then Miss Leah I believe you have a very stereotypical view of pirates." He spoke and then added. "You're a pirate too now, so you just stereotyped yourself."

Leah couldn't help but smile yes he had caught her out but she didn't mind that time it's was actually called for. "I hadn't thought of it like that, but why should it matter to me I'm not normally good mannered."

"What makes you say that?"

"You constantly try to say I'm rude and fowl mouthed." She corrected him.

"I see." Law replied somewhat bored now with this conversation.

They walked along again for a while and the Inn was now in sight, hopefully the crew had resisted the temptation to drink so early in the morning, Law frowned. _There are no guarantees with my crew though._

"Oh God! My Baby!" A voice yelled from beside them.

Leah and Law froze as their gaze was drawn towards a crowd of people, chartering and mumbling in a strange way, nothing like the happy town of this morning. These people were scared and the crowded around closer.

Leah looked at the crowed and small gaps between them to see two figures there one was holding the other but she couldn't see much more. A whaling scream came from one of the figures as Leah observed.

Law was fortunate to be taller than her and saw the sight that had made the crowed gather. He took his Nodachi from his shoulder and held it. "Miss Leah?"

"Hmm" Was the only reply he got.

"Hold this for me." He said has he handed over the blade and her arms squeezed around the sheaf. She looked at him blankly as if to say, _why?_

He looked back and darted his eyes to the crowed as he began to walk towards it and push through them to reach the centre. Leah followed equally as curious as her captain. _What a sec, did I just think of him as my captain? Stop it!_

Law pushed the crowed to the side, idly giving them death glairs if anyone should protest sending a message not to. He reached the centre and looked at the sight there was an older woman crying into another figure. _What is that?_ Yes it was the girl had blonde hair and a sweet face. _The girl from the clothing store yesterday_. Law quickly pieced together in his mind as he observed the sight before him. He hears a small "Gasp" from beside him and noted that Leah had arrived he glanced over slightly to see her clutching onto the heavy sword and a hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide and piercing through her glasses.

They observed the sight of the young girl laying there the sight however was not pleasant to anyone. The girl lay there in the woman's arms, her blonde hair stained with a red liquid that stuck to her cheeks along with a collection of dirt and mud that surrounded most of her body. Her body was wringed and stiff, and cold and pail. Her skin had become a white and blue colour as the blood had cooled in her body. This however was not the most shocking sight. But in fact her eyes, which were missing. Blank holes were all that remained reviling her eye sockets as blank and empty holes in her skull that were surrounded by the same red liquid along with what looked like a sew veins coming from the sockets themselves. Whatever had done this had seemingly ripped the eyes out uncaring about how they may be attached to the head.

Law gazed at the sight and the woman holding her as close as possible sobbing into the limp and obviously dead body of the girl. He gazed at the people surrounding them who all sealed curious to the events and what the sight was to see, he glared back down. Upon doing so he heard various people whispering and speaking to one another. "This is the fifth girl so far." His eyes switched to look at a new voice in the conversation. "We need to notify the marines about this, they said they'd help but they haven't done anything this is the twelfth victim and it's always the same."

Law shifted his weight and looked over to Leah who now looked meanly drained; her eyes were wide as she stared at the sight of the body. He suddenly heard the small clinging of his sword as it shook in the girls arms as her body trembled a little, clearly this was reminding her too much of what had happened. Unconsciously Law grabbed the girl by and pulled her close pushing her head to the side in order to avoid the view.

Leah stiffened at the contact and the sudden feeling of Law pulling her close to his body and pushing her head into the crook of his arm, he gently turned her head away. She resisted at first not wanting to come into contact with him but he turned her head again with a little more force not enough to hurt her but enough to make her turn way and into him. Her eyes were still wide and alarmed at the sight and she had now clutched onto the sword for dear life. She allowed her eyes to close and become enveloped by the intoxicating smell of hospital and that other sent she was so drawn to, It was such a relief to the girl to be taken away from everything with just one smell. She stood there with him as he moved his hand to rest it on her shoulder in order to keep her close his slender fingers coiled around the curve of her shoulder securing her there and trying to give her some comfort. With little effort Law began to turn pushing the girl to do the same. He walked away from the crowed and headed towards the Inn. This was too much for her to see and they had no reason to stay it was the islands problem not theirs and in two more days they could leave.

Once outside the Inn Law let go of the girl who still seemed a little stunned towards the sight and Law's sudden actions. She stood there for a moment and then backed away bowing her head keeping her gaze hidden from him. Without a thought he took his Nodachi away from the girl and opened the door open for her to enter.

"Leah-Chan!" Two familiar voices said in sync as the girl entered. Both Shachi and Penguin looked happy to see her despite not seeing much of their faces that seemed happy anyway, Shachi also still looked a little worse for wear still recovering from his hangover. They were sat around a table with Em playing cards from the money in the middle it was presumably poker. Em on the other hand looked happy to see her sister but bored, they were probably beating her senseless at a game she hadn't played before.

"Nice new specs Leah." She mumbled and pushed a new seat to the side as a sign for Leah to join which she did enthusiastically.

Law on the other hand went and sat next to Bepo his sword against the table. He eyed the bear for a moment. "Bepo, there was a murder in the town I want the crew to behave themselves and stay away from anything like that. It's better not to get involved and the presence of pirates can make people suspicious." He said to the bear in a low tone.

"Ay Captain." Was his reply from the bear as he stood up to speak to Jean Bart about the events.

Law's gaze was for the countless time today drawn to the two young women. Particularly one who was concentrating hard on a set of cards Shachi had just dealt to her.

Leah looked broadly at the cards, she had played Poker before maybe once or twice with a few friends, normally in collage when they had nothing better to do. She was by no means good at the game she had never even played for money it was always just practice for when she was bored. She leaned forward resting an elbow onto the table and cradled her cheek with her fist to keep her head up. _Really Leah? You're stuck with a bunch of pirates from a fictional world and you're bored?_

"Do you know how to play Leah-Chan?" She heard either Shachi or Penguin say, although from the deeper tone she guessed it was Shachi it sounded older which she guessed Shachi was from what little of their faces she had seen.

"Hmmm… A little." She said back in a dull and bored tone. She didn't really want to play; her mind was still distant to what had just happened and what she had just seen. No matter how fast Law had thought he had pulled her away she saw everything, the blood the body everything. She even knew who the poor girl was. There was no escaping it Leah saw what she saw.

* * *

A few games had passed which neither Leah or Em had won any, although Em came close to it and left Penguin worried as he thought he was the best poker player in the crew, but when a fifteen year old comes close to beating you and she hadn't played it before the cracks seem to appear.

Law was now sat in the same seat from last night a bottle of sake next to him as he sat reading a book. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was something anatomy or medical based, he was a doctor. He took a sip from the bottle and returned to his reading. His glacier eyes were hidden under the brim of his hat. Every so often they would dart to scout the room a little. Nothing special, jut some of his crew the ones that had decided to stay around, the others had left to do what they wanted.

His eyes shot over to the group of four still playing the Poker game or more specifically the young brunette sat there with a drained look on her face, he couldn't help but smirk at her. _She's bored despite being to put it her way 'kidnapped'. She really is amusing._

"Hey Pirate!" A new voice loudly announced. Law tuned his head keeping his eyes hidden from the vocal owner. There stood in front of Law was a large man who Law presumed was a local he had his arms crossed and a scowl of hatred on his face.

Law raised an eyebrow although it was still hidden under the brim of his hat. "Hmmm?" He said idly as if not paying attention. Law crossed his legs and tilted his head up a little.

"How long have you being here? And don't give me any bull!" The man replied his tones were deep and dark, clearly he wanted an answer.

Law smirked he knew what this was about. "We arrived yesterday to stock up on a supply, that's all we'll be leaving in two days." Law said bluntly as he looked somewhat bored he already knew where this was going.

The man sneered down at Law and lowered his brow. "So you haven't being here long? You have nothing to do with-"

Law then cut him off. "If you mean the murders then no, I personally saw one earlier the one with the young woman. And people have said that was the twelfth victim. I can assure you we would never involve ourselves with something so petty."

The man let out a snort as he eyed Looking down at him as if he was scum. "Well you're leavening now! Get on board you little boat and leave us in peace."

Law's eyebrow twitched as the man struck a nerve. "Excuse me sir but I don't like being ordered around. " Law continued to smirk, but now slightly annoyed with the man's sudden tone and want to order him around.

The man's eyes narrowed as he smiled darkly "Maybe I should call the marines? You are Trafalgar Law aren't you? You have a hefty bounty on your head."

A sudden shift of seats and rattling alerted the man to look around the room, then he saw the boiler suit clad crew walking over to him their faces low and dark. They surrounded the man. Shachi and Penguin were stood in the front at either side of Bepo that even looked slightly evil as he eyed the man. Two female figures had even desired to join in and stood up at the back of the crew but were in view to the man, both of them stood there with their arms cussed as they eyed him. _At least this had killed my boredom_. Leah inwardly said as she eyed the man. _But why are we defending him? Why did we stand up? We hardly know the jerk! It must be that he's the only chance that we have of surviving. Yeah that's it._

Law hadn't moved, he sat there with his legs crossed slouching in his seat the only exception was he had now placed his book on the table. His head was still low hiding his gaze, that _damn smirk_ still ever present on his face. He looked up a little to catch a glimpse of the man's face that now looked nervous as he eyed all the men and two women.

"If you don't mind Sir, my crew don't much like the marines so I'd avoid using words like that in front of them." Law looked around the room a little, his brow rose in somewhat surprise when he saw the two girls standing also. His smirk grew. _Are they defending me and the crew?_

"Is there a problem?" Bepo said out loud addressing the man earning a jaw drop from said man.

"No problem at all Bepo, this man was just leavening." Law addressed his navigator as he eyed the man again standing up from his seat. "Isn't that right?"

The man swallowed hard as he eyed Law once more. " You think your above everything don't you? You are nothing! Nothing what so ever. You'll pay for what you've done!"

Law's smirk grew further if that was possible. "I have not done anything. And I can assure you if I was to. My work would be far less messy than that armature. Now as I said earlier, you were just leaving."

"Fuck you Trafalgar Law!" The man said in haste as he readied his fist.

Before he could strike Law raised a hand and muttered the word. "Room." And the blue sphere appeared. The man backed away slightly in a sense of shock but there was no escape. Law slowly drew his blade that _damn smirk_ ever present.

"You going to kill me like you killed her! My fiancé!" He shouted in the face as he readied himself to hit the dark surgeon.

Leah's eyes widened as she saw the man, his desperation. This was why he had come here to try and find that woman's killer. Too bad it wasn't the right man.

The man punched through the air aiming for Law who dodged it without any effort he looked back and pointed his blade at the man's neck, just touching his flesh lightly with the blade. "I you're going to kill me just do it you damn pirate! Don't take pride in it. You didn't leave her any pride!"

Law readied his Nodachi to strike; no he wouldn't kill the man no matter how insulted he was. But carrying his head around can be both entertaining and a careful lesson when insulting the infamous surgeon.

He then swung the blade, but then stopped as his gray eyes met with a pair of teary and clad in a pair of blue glasses. Her head tilted a little as if to escape the sharp blade that touched her neck slightly ready to cut.

Law's body froze as he saw her there. His eyes were wide and hi brow high. "Leah-Ya?" He muttered manly to himself as he pulled the blade back instinctively freeing the girl from the prospect of being beheaded.

"No Law!" She mumbled a little as s her small frame continued to shake.

The man backed away slightly as he pushed past the pirates and presumably out of the door. Leah let out a small sigh as she noted the man's departure. A solitary tear ran down her cheek, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _I just wanted to help the man, and I didn't want to see Law kill… I just didn't want to see that._

"Captain?" Somebody muttered trying to break the uneasiness of the room.

Law continued to stare at the girl as he shifted his body. _What was she thinking? What was she trying to do?_ Hastily he grabbed the girls arm and pulled her from the group. Up the stairs and into his room.

He stared down at her his hand still clutching onto her arm tightly making her squirm as she pushed him slightly to no affect in an attempt to make him let go.

"Do you mind explaining what that was Miss Leah? Stopping me and giving me an order. And nearly injuring yourself?" His voice was low and deadly as he eyed the girl who now had tear stained cheeks her head hung.

"I-I…" She whispered slowly as she again in a futile attempt tried to pull her arm away from his grasp, only to be met by him tightening it.

"I what Miss Leah?" He demanded.

She shook a little again and lowered her head further. "I didn't want you to kill him. I didn't want to see you kill. I don't want to see anyone kill again. Please." She begged as she took a step back.

Law stood there somewhat dumbfounded towards the young woman who stood there sobbing in front of him. She was really making a habit of that. He loosened his grip on her arm but still clung to it as he eyed the young woman who had now covered her face with her hand in order to sob into it. _Why should she care about me killing?_ He took a step forward which she replied by taking a step back.

She looked up at him moving her hand slightly to look up at him hesitantly. Law's gaze lowed to her neck evaluating if the meeting with his blade had made any impact, luck had happened to be on the young woman's side as there was nothing than a fin red mark which would disappear in time.

He slowly raised a hand and placed it on the girl's neck, caressing the line softly with his thumb. Stroking it back and forth he let out a sigh, this was the first time he had ever left any mark on his Nakama. He felt an uneasy churn in his stomach, he may be renowned for his cruelty and brutality but never had he done so to his Nakama.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered lightly as her body tense. _Stop it please don't touch me! But why am I not struggling?_ She debated in her mind as she felt his warm and slender fingers continually caress her skin; her breathing was heavy as she eyed him directly unafraid of him but why?

Letting out another sigh Law parted his lips to mutter. "I'm sorry for injuring you Leah-ya. But don't you ever do anything like that!"

"I-I make no promises… And no amount of ordering will make me change my mind." Leah said bravely as she decided to challenge him. She backed away a little more banging into the wall of the room. _Damn it!_

He couldn't help but smirk one moment she could be shy and the other she was brave enough to challenge the Surgeon of Death. He slid his thumb down the line again and removed his hand somewhat hesitantly as if wanting to keep them there on her warm and pale skin. He didn't like the fact that she wasn't going to listen to his orders. But that was all he was probably going to get out of the girl.

"Go..." He said bluntly and shifted his head to the door as he backed his body from hers. She hurriedly shuffled to the door and left the room.

Law let his smirk drop as he took a step to the wall and rested his head on it, closing his eyes his whispered. "What the hell Leah-ya?"

* * *

Down in the inn the crew had returned to their previous activities, Leah walked over to the table she was there only to be met with a hug from Em who held her sister tight. _Don't do it again Leah! Don't make a habit of putting yourself in trouble_. She said to herself already knowing if done so verily she wouldn't listen to the young blonde.

In the corner of the room a new individual had arrived, he sat there with a dark smile. "Very surprising my dear. Yes you'll do nicely and maybe I can complete my collection."

* * *

 **Okay that's it for this chapter, I'll try and update sooner this time it's just being hectic that's all. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you next time.**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review or PM.**


	11. Chapter 11- Check-Up!

**Hello everyone sorry it's being a while I've being very busy. But here is the chapter. Sorry it's shorter than my other ones but it's as long as it needs to be. I hope you like it and thank you for the continuous support on the story. You've no idea (or maybe you do) of when I open up my email and have a new fave, follow or even a review. It's just a great feeling. Anyway I won't keep you. Just don't forget to leave a review or a PM and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

jinxedpixie- You'll have to wait and see, you never know. No don't worry it's fine if you don't point things out I'm not going to learn how to improve my work so thanks I appreciate the constructive criticism.

X3nn3irdaX- Thank you for the review I really appreciate it. Yeah thanks for pointing that out. Don't worry I'm working on fixing my chapters to make them better. But thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Check-up!**

Law sat there in his room on the bed his Nodachi leaning against his body. His posture looked lazy and hunched as he eyed the door with a deadly glair. If any poor soul was to enter they would be met by a look that could kill.

Abandoning his admiration of the door he looked down a little."My own Nakama? I know she's new but really?" He questioned himself as he sat there. _I'd never hurt them as long as they follow me and put their faith in me. It's my job to protect and lead them._ Law said to himself as he tried to make the thought sink in. He wouldn't hurt his crew as long as they were loyal. But Leah wasn't loyal she stood up to him and tried to give him orders. Trafalgar Law did not like that. He hated being ordered around but why wasn't he punishing this girl more? _Why am I letting her go and letting it slide. It can't be because I almost hurt her. Damn it Leah-Ya ! Why are you making me think like this? Making me think like I care. I barely know her she's nothing but a way to achieve my goal. That's the reason she's here._ He remained there lost in his endless thoughts that all reverted back to the same thing, the young brunette somewhere in the hotel and Law didn't like it.

He took off his fuzzy hat and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to clear his head from the thoughts that plagued his mind. It was not effective.

 **Knock Knock!**

The sudden noise pulled Law back into reality as he looked to the door. His eyes still seemed far away a disinterested. But it was unavoidable; the crew knew he was there and if there was any trouble Law would have to be there.

"Who is it?" He said bluntly wanting to expel the pleasantries he normally used; he was certainly not in the mood to do so.

Nothing.

Law raised an eyebrow as he sat forward and eyed the door. "Who is it?" He repeated this time a little darker, he didn't appreciate being given the silent treatment especially when it's through a door and he couldn't dangerously eye the individual in order for them to respond. "Who. Is. It?" He asked again now for the third time.

Nothing.

Letting out a sigh Law pushed his body to stand and walked over to the door a frown now deeply integrated into his face. He opened it slowly prepared to eye the victim behind the door.

Nobody, there was mothering, no individual. Just nothing, Law let out a deeper frown was his crew so bored they had resulted to knock- a- door- run _? Yeah that sounds like my crew._

Looking down something new caught the Surgeon of Death's eye as he gazed upon the floor or rather the object on the floor.

There sat a cup of coffee steaming away with a piece of paper under the mug. Law raised an eyebrow as he bent down and picked up the mug. _Wouldn't it just be easier to stay at the door and give the stupid mug?_

He took the mug in one hand and then picked up the piece of paper with the other standing up he returned to the inside of his room and closed the door behind it. Walking back over to the bed Law chose to look at the paper, flipping it over he saw the writhing of an unfamiliar work of penmanship.

* * *

 _Hope this helps_

 _Sorry_

 _L_

 _xxx_

* * *

Law raised an eyebrow at the **x** 's but couldn't help but smirk at it, clearly she had done it just to be nice in an attempts to apologies. _Was it even Leah or was it another trying to pull a trick or make her look nice?_ No Law would have recognised the hand writing so it was definitely hers.

He sat on the bed slowly and placed the paper to the side of him. He then took a sip of the hot liquid and his smirk grew, black and strong. _Clever girl_ he couldn't help but say inwardly of course.

Before anyone had known it, night had come and it was late again the crew had decided drinking was a good idea. Leah and Em on the other hand wanted to avoid the risk of a bad head in the morning, true Leah had avoided it that morning but she wanted to avoid it just to be safe.

They both trudged up the stairs to their room with drowsy faces that looked like a good night sleep would do them good. Em quickly opened the door and looked back to Leah who didn't seem to be focusing on the idea of their room and sleep.

"You okay Le? I know I say that all the time but you look like hell…"

Leah cracked a smile. "Yeah I'm good Em thanks." They both then decided to enter the room where sleep awaited.

"Miss Leah?" A voice said from behind them.

Leah closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she didn't really want to talk to him now. Em let out a large giggle and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Interesting expression Le…"

"Shut up and get in there!" Leah ordered her sibling as she pushed her into the door.

"Child abuse! Don't worry I'll be good just let me know if you're not coming back to sleep here tonight." Her eyebrows lifted again clearly she enjoyed teasing her older sister way too much. Leah's frown grew when a dark chuckle erupted from behind her and Em was not helping. Her younger sister let out another giggle as she turned away and entered their room closeting the door behind her.

Leah remained in the brightly lit corridor and turned slowly to look at the dark doctor who was leaning against the door to his room as he eyed her. The first thing she noticed was the absence of his hat that took her by surprise since she had never seen him without it. Well that wasn't technically true remembering the morning. But come on did you really think she was looking at his head. _SHUT UP!_ She mentally yelled remembering that sight that had already made her cheeks turn to a lovely shade of pink. Wow she shore was doing that a lot in Law's company. She eyed his dishevelled black hair that spiked slightly and looked messy he wasn't one for brushing it as a guess. _Whatever he is a guy._

"What's up?" She said in a pleasant tone as she walked over to Law and leaned against the wall to look at him with her arms crossed but her face was still clear and contempt.

This took the surgeon of Death by surprise. _Since when is she nice?_ He couldn't help but smirk at that and the fact that her cheeks had refused to give up the _cute_ colour.

"Should I be saying thank you for the 'gift' earlier? Or should I be worried if it was poisoned?" He said so bluntly and to the point.

 _He knows me too well._ She smiled slightly at the thought and looked at him letting out a shrug.

"That's not helpful Leah-Ya." He said equally as blunt as before. "I'd like an answer or do I have to order to do so?" He leaned a little closer to her as he looked down at her with curios gray eyes. Only to have her blush even further. "Well Leah-Ya?"

Leah looked down slightly to avoid the gaze that seemed even make her knees feel week. _I don't like this!_ "I-I umm… well I. I didn't want to continue down this stupid road of me and you not being civil. We might not get along. But let's face it were not a pair of rowdy teenagers. What's the point of being like that?"

Law's smirk widened. _So she really is trying to be nice? How interesting._ "So you did it just to be civil? Not because you were beginning to like me."

This actually earned him a small laugh from said girl. "I just don't see the points of us arguing we are adults aren't we? Let's act like adults then… To be fair I think I was just scared earlier. Since well you quote unquote 'kidnapped' me an Em."

Law continued to smirk. "So me and the crew are growing on you?" He let out a chuckle.

"No not really I think I'm just developing Stockholm syndrome. You know where you get attached to the captor through desperation and psychological damage. You're damaging enough to my sanity for it to be a good explanation for being nice." Leah cracked boldly as she threw her caution and blushes away.

Law only leaned back slightly that _damn smirk_ ever present. "Just when I thought you were being sweet." He mumbled mostly to himself but he knew Leah had heard from the blush that was reforming.

"I… Ummm… You think?"

He laughed little at her trouble. _You Jerk!_ "We'll Miss Leah since we're going to be civil I suppose I could over look that comment. I must say that your 'gift' as a product of the Stockholm syndrome was welcome and appreciated." He continued to smirk even more as he again leaned a little closer. "Thank you."

"Still one for the manors I see." She replied quickly taking a step back to her room, it was almost like an instinct to stay away from him specifically. All that earned her was another chuckle from said individual. "Is that all you wanted to say? Can I leave now?" She mumbled to him as she turned away to go to her room.

Suddenly she felt something drab her arm, warm fingers coiled around her slender wrist giving their heat to her. Leah froze as her eyes shifted to the tatted palm gripping onto her, those infamous letters of DEATH. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she eyed the hand as she attempted to pull away slightly. _Nope that doesn't work. What the hell does he want?_

Her eyes trailed up the arm to the owners hoodie clad figure. Her eyes rose again to the owners face and looked at the stoic features of Law.

Law remained there his face unchanged. _What? Why had I just done that? Why?_ Was all he could bring himself to think as his hands continued to tighten around her slender arm. _Why?_ Instead of the questionable response a simple sentence left his lips. "I want to check you're wounds and redo the bandages. Come on." His reply was confident like he was planning it in his mind and not something he had just thought of to escape the fact he had grabbed a young woman's arm for no apparent reason.

"Oh…"

Was the only response he god as Law turned and walked to his room his hand still unconsciously clasping onto her arm as she followed him in a hurrying fashion.

"This isn't creepy at all!" Leah muttered sarcastically loud enough for Trafalgar to hear. All he did was role his eyes in return his hand still clutched around her wrist.

Hesitantly Law let go and nodded over to the bed a response that Leah took the hint of and sat down crossing her legs and pulling her face into an extremely bored manor. "According to the short time we've known each other Miss Leah I've always being creepy." Law murmured as he looked at a small bag.

"Yes but you seem extra creepy at the moment…" Leah cracked in response as she pushed her glasses slightly up her nose.

Law let out a small smirk as he turned to face her he sat on the edge of the bed and eyed her slightly with those stoic and thought provoking eyes that had purple bags under them suggesting that many nights had being sleepless for the good doctor. _Wow he really needs to sleep more._

"Give me your arm." He said bluntly changing the conversation to one of his orders. Leah actually complied to that particular order through and shifted her arm towards him.

He clasped onto it earning a twitch and a small moan from the young woman which being the sadist he was, his smirk couldn't help but grow. He began to unwrap the bandaged arm slowly as he rolled the bandages off tense arm of the brunette.

Once he was done Law gazed at the stitched arm that was healing at a reusable rate the wound was still deep red in colour suggesting it was still a little soar to touch maybe after a week or so the stitches could be removed but until then she would have to do with the idea that it would hurt.

"I'll redo that bandage in the morning I want it to get some air and also I assume you want to take a shower." He let out another smirk that loomed over Leah and made her feel uneasy with that sentence.

"I suppose I do." She replied quickly.

He let out a dark chuckle as he dropped her arm, gently-ish onto her lap and looked at her still with that ridiculous smirk on his face. O _h come on Leah admit it you find it sexy-SHUT UP!_

She frowned quickly to hide the mental argument that was ongoing. Leah the felt soft fingers on her forehead. Looking up she saw Law's hands unwrapping the bandage on her head, slowly removing the white cloth from her. After a moment he had finished and his figures had now found their way to the back of her head evaluating a very nice bump that was thankfully hidden by her long hair.

Suddenly, Laws fingers slid down to the girls neck as his thumb trailed the still present red line. He let out a sigh and ran his thumb across it again and again and again.

Leah let out a shiver as he looked at him with the corner of her eye. _What's he up to?_ _I don't like this… Actually I kind of do._

" You can live without the bandage on your head now. It stopped bleeding even after it was added. I just didn't want you to make a mess of my infirmary " He cracked and leaned back onto the bed giving her some space in the process he hesitantly removed his hand from her neck but it was almost like he didn't want to. He could have sworn upon doing so the girl let out a slight pout as his fingers no longer trailed her flesh. But if there was it was now gone. "You can go now." He stated in his blunt tone.

Leah frowned. _He really is rude when he wants to be_. Suddenly a question plopped into her head. Something she had to ask. "Hey Captain Law?"

Law, looked up slightly. _Why's she being so formal? What does she want?_ "Hmm?" He muttered broadly towards her as if he couldn't be bothered to answer her with a polite 'yes'.

He then looked up a little more to his surprise she had cheeky smile across her face, almost like a little kid who had discovered the word 'fart' and it was now the world's biggest insult. Hell _it wasn't like that. It was cute. Yes I admit it… She has a cute cheeky face!_ He thought inwardly to himself although his face remained unfazed.

She looked and him her eyes now matched her smile both 'cheeky' and both full of an unanswered question. "D-Do you smirk in your sleep?" She said and leaned back a little her face still cheeky. _Wow that is really cute_. He couldn't help but say to his mind.

Law's eyebrow twitched as he leaned up a little to face her, his eyes held an element of surprise. That was not a question the dark surgeon had thought he had heard from her. He tilted his head a little, allowing his smirk to grow a little which only ignited the young woman's curiosity.

He sat forward eyeing her directly slowly moving closer to her until he was close. _Wait this is too close!_ Leah said to herself. "I don't know Leah-Ya… Maybe you should stay around to find out." That _damn smirk_ grew only making the young woman feel unsettled. He eyed her darkly. He was close, far too close.

Instinctively Leah shuffled back and felt her weight slide away from the bed. _Shit!_

 **Bang!**

Leah felt a sudden ache coming from her posterior she let out a frown and saw the hard ground that had now become her thanks to the surgeon of death who was still sat on the bed looking at her trying to contain a combustion of laughter.

She looked darkly at him as she pushed her body to a stand ignoring the now present ache. _You Jerk I bet you did it on purpose!_

His smirk still present he leaned back slowly still keeping an unfazed look towards the now embarrassed and red looking girl _._ _Damn it yeah she's cute when she's embarrassed._ "Like I said Leah-ya you can go now. Unless you want to stay and prove your hypothesis?"

"N-no." Leah managed to mumble out as she hastily ran out of the room leaving Law by himself, which smirk still wide and present on his face. The Surgeon of Death seemed quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Em snuggled into her bed with a smug grin on her face and flushed cheeks. She turned slightly to see the silhouette of her sister laying in the bed next to hers with the sheets pulled over her head as she curled up into a ball.

All that had happened since the brunettes arrival was Em's snide comment of her taking a while and asking if the absence of her bandages were an indicator to what sort of a 'examination' were the young woman and her doctor doing together. The fact Leah had hurried into the room with a very flushed face also added to Em's theory. This was quickly resolved with Leah throwing half the contents of her bed towards Em. Not that she was complaining this meant the young blonde now had more pillows than she could possibly imagine. Which she cheekily hugged to remind her older sibling of the joys of having so many.

Letting out a small chuckle again Em turned in the bed once more and closed her eyes rifting onto a dreamless sleep just like her sister.

As the night went on both girls slept easily in their beds unbeknown to the very presence that was with them in the room.

Leah's eyes shot open. _What was that?_ She asked herself. W _as it Em?_ Again another question that couldn't be answered. Turning slowly the girl pulled the sheets down to scan the dark room.

Nothing…. Just darkness, and the small frame of Em snoozing sleepily in her huddle of pillows. Just her and the darkness. W _ait is a room meant to be this dark?_

Upon closer inspection the room was dark too dark. The seeming darkness surrounded and swelled in the room. Leah's eyes could barely see anything. Hesitantly the girl reached over to the nightstand she clasped onto her glasses and put them on. Sitting up Leah scanned the room that seemed even darker than before.

SUDDENLY!

Leah felt something slither around her ankle and pull her down the bed and onto the floor.

She hit the ground and let out a slight scream as she was dragged away. At that moment Em shot up to see the carnage of her older sister being dragged across the floor by some unseen force.

"LEAH!" The girl screamed as she ran over to Leah and grabbed her wrist in an attempt to pull her back to safety.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Leah called out as she clasped onto her sister, her legs struggling and fighting whatever the hell it was. _Fuck what is this? What do I do? SHIT!_

It pulled again yanking the brunette out of her sister's hold and taking her into the darkness.

The last thing that Em heard from her sister as a desperate and sudden shout reeking with the plea for help.

"LAW!"

* * *

The surgeon of death's eyes opened suddenly and his body was used form the bed not even grabbing his shirt he ran to the door. He knew he heard someone shout his name. And he knew who it was.

"Leah-Ya?" Was all she said as he slammed into the door of the two women and saw the sight before him.

* * *

 **Sorry, I've left you on a cliff-hanger haven't I? I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as I can sorry this is a short chapter I've just being very busy. Thanks again for all of the support on my little story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review or a PM.** **:D**

* * *

 **Oh and these are some Law fan fictions I adore and think are amazing. I'll leave a link to them for you but they are well worth the read because they are awesome.**

 **Whirlwind Sage By** **TealWarrior-** s/10597018/1/Whirlwind-Sage

 **Stolen By** **Telethryl-** s/9229439/1/Stolen

 **I don't like you! By BloodMarryMe-** s/7956676/1/I-don-t-like-you

 **All these stories are really well written and worth a read. :D**


	12. Chapter 12- The man in my head

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay but my laptop broke and my hard drive was faulty so I lost all of my documents including this chapter. I've rewritten it best I could and I for some reason like it better. Heads up this chapter is a little disturbing but I think it works and well I like it haha. Thank you for the continued support and I'll update sooner than last time because my laptop should be alright now. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Rated T for Blood violence and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any characters except for my Oc's all credit otherwise goes to Oda.**

 **Okay then let's get reading!**

* * *

 **Apple Bloom \- Thanks for checking out my story I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read. Yeah sorry about the cliff-hanger. I hope this chapter makes up for it and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Mysteryreader6626- Yeah there will definitely be spoilers in this story about Law and his past. This chapter even has a reference to it see if you can find it. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy it. **

**jinxedpixie- Ha ha. Yeah they need to get over their selves and admit it. But relationships don't farm over night you need to be patient. I'm trying to keep my characters natural so no quick romances especially with their personalities. But don't worry I won't leave you hanging forever. hehe hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Man in my head**

That scream that desperate scream of terror that called and pleaded for him to help _. "LAW!"_ The voice wrung in his mind the desperate pleaded called him again as he pushed himself into the girls room to glair at the sight before him.

He glared as the young brunette struggled for her breath a coil wrapped around her neck pulling tighter and tighter with every movement she made to break free. She let out sharp breaths as her lungs craved oxygen that the coil refused her.

"LEAH!" A sudden shout made the dark captain refrain from his stare. The blonde held onto her sister with all her force pleading her strength to somehow pull her sister away from the thing that would inevitably bring her to her demise.

" _ROOM"_

A deep tone declared into the room surprising both siblings as their gaze seemed to shift to the door staring at a dark presence that commanded the thing attacking his crew to be gone.

" _SHAMBELS"_

The voice commanded again, and with that Leah was gone from her space. In a blink of an eye Leah was freed from her struggle and there she was with Law. Her body was limp and pail starved of the oxygen that gave her life. She let in a deep breath through her now blue lips as her body remained motionless held in arm of her captain. Her head worked its way to rest against his shoulder as her lungs continued to inhale the air she craved.

Em, stared at them with a new found respect and thankfulness for the man who had just for lack of a better word in Em's vocabulary rescued his older sister from something she couldn't identify.

The young blonde scrambled to her feat backing away from the origin of the thing that had grabbed her sibling.

But it was gone, simply gone nothing. No unknown presence mothering. She stared blankly at the empty room eyes looking for any hint of the presence, but nothing. Not a sight.

"Captain... I can't see it." Em, let out as she stood up and backed towards Law slowly turning to him with a Dark and drained look on her face.

Law eyed her just as dark, his grip still tight on the brown haired girl who was now breathing hard and deeply trying to restore her body to its former self.

Then darkness...

"What?" Was Law's sole response as he tightened his grip on the girl with one hand. Only to outstretch the other in an attempt to find the other. This darkness was not normal. This darkness was fowl.

"You have her eyes? Eyes he wants? The same... ah ha ha! The same..." A faint light whispered in the depths of the darkened room.

"Captain Law?" Was what the young voice managed to mutter before Law heard it. That scream, that sound of pure fear that pierced the dark surgeons mind.

"LAW!" Was the last thing he heard of the young blonde before the sound. The sickening sound of flesh being torn.

And then there was light, the room had returned to the room. It was how it had being before bland and light. Except for the small pool of crimson looking liquid soaking the carpet caressing the fabric into its sickening colour that were gazed upon by now wide grey eyes.

But there was no owner to the blood no body no limp figure, nothing but the blood. Without warning cherry brown eyes had fluttered away and now stared at the pool. Ignoring the pain in her neck she shifted slightly to see her position resting against Law, whom uncharacteristically was shocked and fixed on the pool.

"Law?" She muttered in a croaky and low voice as she struggled to form the words through the pain. Law's body stiffened as he looked back to her his gaze now fixed on her giving her his attention despite the sight before them. "Where's Em?"

The normally stoic doctor stared blankly at the brunette his eyes unusually wide. "Gone." Was his only response before he returned to the sight.

Emily was gone, Emily was taken, Emily was lost...

* * *

"Why the hell can't I come with you?" Leah yelled as she sat on the sofa of the living room of the hotel. Her face was red with a low brow as she scowled at Law who was standing over her his hat hiding his eyes under the rim of his hat. But his frown was enough to tell the young woman he was serious.

"Because you're in no fit state to look for her. Nor are you even suited to do so, you have no means to defend yourself. That's why Miss Leah your staying here..."

"Like hell I am!" She demanded standing up to try and gain some dominance over the dark captain.

"Language again Miss Leah! Sit down! You're not coming and I'm not debating it I'm ordering it!" He half yelled back as he looked at her. "One of my men is staying with you so you're staying! That thing was after you at first so it's too risky. Well be back soon."

He turned swiftly to a crewmember. A small man more accurately a boy clad in the crews trade mark boiler suit and a beanie hat hiding his hair and a red and yellow scarf around his neck. He looked at the captain with light blue eyes; they almost seemed to admire the captain. "Nathanial... Keep an eye on her. Stay close to her all the time."

"Aye Captain." He muttered in a soft tone as he looked to the young brunette and walked over to her obeying his captains' words without a second thought. "It's okay Miss. They'll find her." He said in his tone as he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. To which Leah unapologetically brushed off.

"I have to come she's my sister! You have no idea what she means to me Law! Damn it... She's my sister." Leah's voice was venomous and the remaining croakiness as a prize from her meeting with the darkness. _Don't you understand? Of course he wouldn't Of course. He's just a pirate what would he know of family?_

Law remind in his place his back facing her and his Nodachi rested on his shoulder. He let out a sigh something Leah had never seen him do before. Her eyes widened a little as they looked at his hoodie clad back of the surgeon. "You'd be surprised what I know Miss Leah. You're staying here and were going to look for Miss Emily. And it's not up for debate."

"But I..."

"The more time we spend arguing the less chance we have of finding her." Law said in a low tone and walked towards the door.

Lowering her gaze Leah's glasses slid down her nose slightly and were met with a clear liquid hitting the lenses as the young woman began to shake. "P-please bring her back..." Was all she could manage to say before Law had exited the room and walked towards the small party of his crew who were charged with the search. "Bring her home Law!" _Home really?_

Law stood in front of his men, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo among the count; they waited for their captains orders. Eyeing them darkly Law cleared his thought. "Group one check the west of the town, two the east, three the north and the remaining group and myself will search south. Understand this I don't care about not causing trouble. Even if it looks like we're pillaging the town were not resting until we find Miss Emily. Is that understood?" Law asked, already knowing the answer of his men.

"Aye captain!" The crew said in unison as they dispended into their respected groups and exited the hotel.

Law walked out of the building followed by none other than Bepo, Shachi and Penguin the usual trio that followed their captain in exploration of new islands.

"Bepo, can you smell her?" Law asked as his eyes focused along the dark streets he was tempted to break into the houses he passed but though it may be better to get the bears opinion since he had far superior senses than any of his crew.

"I smell something... I think it's her." The bear responded as his cold nose twitched and stiffened as he searched for the sent again.

"You think? You're not certain?" Shachi said from behind the bear with a scowl on his face. "You're supposed to have good senses right?"

"I'm Sorry..." The bear muttered dropping his head.

"NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!" Penguin yelled as he looked at the orange clad polar bear.

 _He has a sent? Good that means there's a chance of finding her._ Law said to himself. "Lead the way Bepo." Law ordered as the white bear took the lead.

Shachi let out a sigh as his gaze lowered to stare at the cobbled street that were soaked in the new rain fall that had come earlier in the night. "Captain?" Shachi questioned only to receive a half hearted "hmmm?" From Law. "D-Do you think we'll find her? I mean we'll find her and she'll be alright?" He questioned his captain.

"Shachi-Ya...from what I saw in that room we'll be lucky if we find a corpse." His voice was dark, it almost seemed to have consist or remorse. But he was certain of this _. Whatever this thing is that took her. It's clear it wanted her to kill her._

Shachi took in a gasp as he turned away from the captain and swallowed the lump in his throat. _No! She's alive. Captain I've never doubted your judgement but this time I'm certain Emily-Chan is alive and we'll find her._ The crew member though optimistically as he followed the polar bear into the darkness of the town.

* * *

The room was dim and barren. The white tailed walls and floor were clean and well kept. The only light was from a solitary bulb that swung calmly from the ceiling.

If ones gaze would be drawn to the right of the room a table would be visible housing a collection of what someone would describe as 'medical tools' neatly organised as they shined from the reflection of the light. Behind the tools were a row of jars filled with a light yellow liquid.

This however was not the most drawing thing to the jars but what were submerged in the yellow liquid were eyes... Human eyes... Every colour imaginable with the iris of each eye was wide and unfocused devoid of life as would be expected with the condition of the eyes with no owner.

Opposite this repulsive sight sat against the wall was a young girl with blonde hair hung over her face with her head down. Some stands of her hair were covered in a shade of red. Looking down her body she had a number of gashes along her body that seeped the identical colour to that of the redness of her hair. Her wrists were red and soar as they seemed clad in a pair of iron cuffs and chains that were attached to the walls keeping her in her place.

The door slowly creped open with a small creek followed by footsteps that echoed in the room telling the young girl she was no longer alone. The footsteps became closer towards her and then they paused.

The young girl raised her fragile neck to see a pair of booted feet and legs standing in front of her. Her body tensed as she shook.

The figure then knelt and eyed the girl with the blue and brown eyes he held behind his glasses. His face seemed honest and sympathetic to the girl. He reached a hand out to the girl and cupped her chin forcing her to stare at him. Her lips were now trembling as she looked into the mismatched eyes that gazed into hers.

"I'm sorry miss." He said in his tone. "I really am. I didn't want to bring you here but he made me." He said in a normal unfazed tone.

"Who did?" That was all the girl could manage.

"He did..." The man said as he raised an index finger to his fore head. He pressed his finger against it his eyes still fixed on the girl. "He did, he did. The man who needs much... He told me to find that other girl... But you're the same. I'm sure he won't mind. He won't mind at all." He said his finger still pressed to his head. The man let out a sickening smile to the girl. "I have to please him..." He chuckled. "Then he won't hurt me. He'll praise me and make me happy, say I'm a good boy. Don't you see Emily? He'll say I'm a good boy."

"H-How do you know my name?" Emily muttered to him trying to understand what he meant.

"He told me Emily... He knows you so well. He told me, ha. I'm sorry my name is Jones and he told my Emily." He smiled again that deep, deep smile that made Emily shake even further as her eyes seemed to narrow her eyes as liquid droplets appeared from them. _Who is he? What does he want with me? Please someone help!_

"What's that Sir? Oh I see..." Jones asked himself drawing the girl back to his attention as he stood up and walked over to the table. From Emily's view he seemed to be organising the various tools. "It seems that he would like to meet you... You should be honoured. He must like you... But I must ask you something Emily."

Emily let out a small breath as she stared at him with her teary bloodshot eyes. "W-What?" Was all she could manage.

"He has asked me to tell you something... He doesn't want you to scream. Everyone else has screamed and he doesn't like it. It distracts him and he can't get a nice cut." Jones said as he picked up a scalpel allowing the blade to shine from the light. "Is that understood?"

Emily stared, _no please, please no don't please no!_

"He's coming Emily... Be ready." Jones said before his body froze.

"For what?" The girl replied in a shallow voice that seemed full of despair.

Jones then began to shake. His hands clutching onto the table making all of the occupants of it shake in synchronisation with him. His body convulsed and his head was thrown backwards. He then froze and his head returned to its original position. His hand clutched onto the scalpel.

Slowly he turned to face the girl his face then was reviled to her. A twisted smile was plastered against his face with wide eyes that could almost penetrate into the very soul. "For me my dear" He said in a new voice a dark and shattering voice.

The man then walked towards the girl with the scalpel in hand the smile present on his face thought.

"Like Jones said I don't want to hear you scream!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" The stoic doctor asked his crew as they turned to face a building he was unfortunately familiar with. The optician he had taken Leah to. "Let's go!" The Captain ordered as he and his crew rand to the building desperate and curious to know the origin of the scream.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter like I said it was a little twisted and well disturbing. But I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review or you can always PM me. Hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter soon. :) Sayonara.**


	13. Chapter 13- Truth Behind The Eye

**Hey Guys next Chapter is up. Thanks for all the love of my previous chapters it makes me feel so awesome to read your thoughts or find a new follower or favourite so I appreciate all of you and that time that you take out of your busy lives to read my little story. So thank you so much.**

 **Okay sorry about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter I hope this makes amends for my bad behaviour so enjoy.**

 **Rated T for blood, Violence, language and suggestive themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any characters, all credit to Oda.**

* * *

 **Apple Bloom:** **I'm sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger, bad me. I hope this chapter makes up for this... Thank you for the support.**

 **Mysteryreader6626:** **Thank you for the support. Yeah I know docs getting lost is the worst. I hope you like the reactions. I tried to keep them in character and yes MarineFord is coming. I'm just establishing the characters first but it is on its way. Just hang in there and you'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **SleepyPuppy:** **Yeah I know I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling. I'm waiting until chapter 15 then I'm going to take a short break to reedit all of my chapters. Thank you for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :) Thank you!**

 **jinxedpixie:** **Thank you so much for the continued support. I'm so sorry I left you on a Cliff-hanger. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry again. I'm glad it's a little easier for you. I make sure to check and recheck my work. When I get to Chapter 15 and after I post it I intent to take a short break from writing in order to edit my chapters to make them better and to check and correct my spelling. But thank you so much for the support.**

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Truth behind The Eye**

"Damn it!" Leah said as she stood up from the sofa throwing the pillow behind her hitting the poor boy who was sat next to her.

"Please Miss I'm sure captain and the crew are doing their best. The worst thing you could do is to panic so much or get so angry." The boy said as he stood up again depositing the pillow behind him fortunately nobody was there to inherit the 'missile'.

Leah ran her fingers through her hair examining the pink tips with her tired eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do Nathanial was it?"

The boy nodded towards her as his attention was since this was the first time he had heard her call him by his name. They had done this for the past hour Leah would get up and shout something about leaving and Nathanial had calmed her down and tried to coax her into sitting back down back down as he praised his captain and crew that they would find Emily. This ritual would only be repeated a few minutes later without fail. _She called me by my name. Maybe she's trying to be nice to get out? Mabye..._

He continued to observe her as the girl removed her glasses and placed the on the table. Her fingers then met their temples as she massaged them. "Well you going to answer Nathanial?" She asked again her back still turned to him.

"Just wait Miss... It's alright to just wait. The entire crew are looking for her. They'll find her, Captain never leaves anyone behind." Nathanial reassured her in an optimistic manner. He let out a smile, a redundant action as the young woman's back was still turned.

"Your captain surprises me." Leah muttered, mostly to herself. _Law wasn't really like that._ _He was a pirate. Pirates are not like that._

"Captain won't leave anyone, he never has. You should know. You can tell the future right?" He added again.

"No Nathanial... I can't, I can read a story like your lives. But Em? She's real..."

Leah, cracked a smile _. No your wrong, or perhaps your too naive kid. However, He did say me and Em had his protection when we 'joined' his crew._ "If he meant to find her he would have let me come... I'm not stupid. He doesn't think she's alive does he?"

"I don't know Miss I wasn't told. But would he have gone searching for her if he expected to find her dead?" Nathanial responded, keeping the optimistic tone in his voice.

* * *

"Ahhhh...!"

The scream was heard again the four pirates ran towards the building. Dark grey eyes studied the unlit store. They arrived at the door. Suddenly a desperate Shachi used his elbow and smashed through the glass of the window and reached inside to uncloak the door. He pushed the door open and entered into the front of the store with the collection of glasses occupying the walls and shelves. His eyes scanned the darkness through the lenses of his sun glasses. A rather rediculous thing to wear in a dark room.

Law entered, each footstep into the room let out a sharp crunch and cringle from the fragile glass shifting and further cracking under the weight of his body as he boots came into contact with each piece. He let out a sharp breath as he entered into the darkness. The air was thick and stale the captain knew there was something wrong here and he had to find it.

"I smell her" Bepo stated as he looked towards a door at the back of the room.

Law nodded following the bears directions walked towards the eerie door painted in a slick white that still seemed to stand out in the darkness.

Upon arrival of the door Law's ears were met by a voice behind the wood.

"Little bitch I told you not to scream!" A dark voice said muffled from the door but it was clear. Law's eyes widened a little when he heard a swipe. Like metal flying through the air.

Without a second through he shoved the door open and was greeted by light, something his eyes had being starved of. Focusing his sight he gazed seeing what could only be described as a sadistic sight.

A large mad stood over a girl with his back facing the four pirates. His hand was bloody along with the scalpel which he clutched and caressed with his fingers. Behind him sad a sorry sight of a limp blonde bound by handcuffs to the floor. Her head low.

 _Like I said! More likely to find a corpse..._ Law reminded himself as he gazed. _Now wait._ He added as his eyes lingered on her. She was shaking, cowering and still alive. Law let out an inward sigh he was preparing himself to tell the brunette waiting for their return that she was dead. But she seemed alive.

"Did someone come in?" A deep voice echoed in the room. Law looked up to the man who had now turned to face him with a dark and unsettling smile across his face. "I told Jones to lock the door. Don't bother apologising... I told you."

Law looked questionably at the sight. _The optician? Why is he addressing himself in third person?_

"You're the optician me and my crew member came too... Now I'd like my other crew member back Jones-Ya." Law replied in a clear tone as he stepped closer to Jones.

"Emily-Chan?!" A voice said from behind the captain. Penguin stood there and glared at the girl. He shifted forward as if to run for the girl only to be blocked by Law who kept his eyes on the insane doctor. "Captain! We have to." He begun only to be shot a look by Law as his eyes narrowed as if to tell him that something that didn't seem right. No it didn't, Jones was too open and welcoming. He hadn't gone to attack the intruding pirates, nor had he made another move against the girl. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Jones smiled and eyed Law. "Smart pirate..." And with that the room was dark. "You're in my world Pirate. My world my rules." He said with a large echo in the darkness.

Law's fingers coiled around the hilt of his nodachi ready to draw the blade.

"Captain? He's a devil fruit user..." Bepo managed to say from behind Law hoping his voice had reached the captains ears.

"Cleaver bear...The lights don't work much in his mind do they?" The voice said.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm... I've never had the eye of a pirate. What fun..." It said.

Law's fingers tightened against the hilt of the blade once more as he drew it and drew the blade. "Shachi Penguin, Bepo... Can you see anything?"

"No captain!" They declared in unison.

"Jones-ya?" Law questioned the darkness. "What are you, you can't have eaten a shadow fruit."

"Jones? Oh Jones..." He laughed. "Jones is in here yes but I am not Jones... I am Sir and he is my slave. I make him happy... I give him a collection." A light flickered in the corner of the room.

Jones manifested beside the table of jars. His hand caressing one with his thumb around the lid. "I gave hams a reason to live... I gave him his treasures..." He lifted a jar with a blue eye inside. "Jones loved her cared... Would have given his life for her. But she didn't know him she didn't see him... I made him hers. I made him happy. I made them be together forever. "

Law clinched his teeth slightly as he stared. He was insane and deluded with what he was doing thinking it was a privilege to be in one of his jars and made his forever. _How? How do I get to the girl?_ It was too dangerous to use his ability. Jones seemed to have full control of everything that happened.

"And who are you exactly? It's common manors to introduce yourself with a name..." Law said in a snide way obviously trying to get information through his charms or well lack of them.

Jones smiled and caressed the jar across his face taking in its sent. "Me? I am Kibō Kibō No Mi... I make wished come true..." He smiled. "He consumed something foul and I came along.

"So he ate a devil fruit and you came along?" Shachi asked now beside Law. Only to receive a nod from Jones.

"I gave him happiness... His wish is my command... Provided I stay with him." Jones then disappeared into the darkness. A clear wall then appeared in front of the pirates with Jones on the other side stood next to Emily who's still sat on the floor hunched and hiding her face from all.

"Emily-Chan!" Penguin said as he rushed forward once more only to be met by the wall.

"It's his devil fruit." Law said lazily as he stated.

"LEAH-CHAN!" Shachi yelled as he tried to force his way through the wall to no avail.

"Captain we can't just watch" He started only to be interrupted by Law.

"Now I know what he can do... Kibō Kibō..." He said in a low tone hoping Jones was ignoring them as he observed the doctor had turned his attention to the young girl and knelt down beside her. His grin still present on his face.

Emily raised her head slightly to see Jones and that smile. She shook harder upon inspection it was clear Jones had began his work before the pirates had arrived. Her right eye had a large open and seeping cut along the side and cutting up into her eyebrow. It oozed out blood that dripped down her face and into her hair.

"Look my dear... Your friends came to watch..." He said as he brushed her hair behind her ears. "So pretty... Jones will have a beautiful eye to finish his collection." He raised the scalpel. "Now don't scream... We can't upset our guests."

Emily raised her gaze to see Law. He gave her a dark grin and slowly raised his hand whispering the silent ' _Room'_

The blue sphere enveloped the room giving Law his space.

 **SLASH!**

Jones eyes widened as he stared at the girl once more before looking down. A spill of blood originated from his stomach. His eyes became hazy as his body fell in two to the side of the girl.

"You said you'd make me happy...I'll make myself Happy!" He said in an uproar as his body shifted and went to grab the girl.

Suddenly! He was grabbed and pulled back towards the wall. He hit the wall to be met with a fist to the face.

Shachi stood there above the half man his fist clenched as he eyed the th _ing. That insane and demented thing! How was it still alive?_

Jones slouched there his chest still rising and falling at a steady and deep pace. His glasses bent and twisted but still hanging on his bloodied and battered face. He looked up to Shachi his smile gone all that was left was a look of shock and fear towards the pirate. "Kibō Kibō said he would make Me happy... Give me all I wish."

"And you probably would have done... You probably would have gotten away with it but you made one mistake... You kidnapped one of our Nakama..." Shachi replied in a venous tone. He turned to see the sight of Law kneeling in front of the shivering girl.

* * *

"Miss Emily?" He said in a bland voice to no avail. The girl remained silent. He reached for her arms and removed the cuffs that held her down hoping that the contact would force her to look at him or even flinch. Nothing. "Emily-Ya. I'm ordering you to look at me." He said once more. "Emily-Ya... If you don't move I'll assume you're dead and leave you here..." He threatened her in a deep tone as an attempt to get the girl to show she was still conscious, this attempt proved to be successful for the surgeon of death.

The girl slowly lifted her head her cherry eyes were narrow and watery. "L-Law? C-Captain?" All that was received from her effort was a nod from Law along with a continuous frown on her face.

Law nodded again and raised his hand placing it on her for head to inspect the damage that Jones had made. To his own surprise the girl didn't flinch with his movement. There wasn't too much damage except a cut which would require a few stitches. It was evident from her state that the crew had arrived just in time before Jones had gone any further.

"Is she alright?" A voice asked, Law didn't care to know who.

"Yes..." He murmured. "Emily-Ya. Can you sand up?" She looked at him and bit her lip slightly unsure if she should respond. But instead she lowered her head once more and shook again. Law let out a sigh. She's fine just shaken up. He said and looked behind her. "Bepo... Take care of I'll treat her back at the hotel." He said as he stood up and gave the bear the space to see if she was alright.

Upon the bears closeness Emily pushed herself into a hug tightly holding onto him as she sobbed. Clearly Bepo was better suited for consoling the young girl rather than Law who didn't seem empathetic towards her in any way.

"Bepo!" She whimpered slowly accepting the embrace from the bear with open arms as she sobbed. "I want to go home."

The bear hugged her tightly and smiled. "We'll take you home Emily." He said in his deep and soft tone meaning she would be returning back to the hotel soon rather than the home Emily was referring to.

"Captain? What about him?" Penguin said gesturing to Jones who was slouched against the wall breathing heavily.

Law smirked, a job he was suited for, "Leave him."

"Eh?" Was the reaction he got.

His smirk grew. "Leave him in his state... He can decide if he wants to die or not. He's not our problem." Law turned and sheathed his blade resting it on his shoulder and walking outside the room. "Penguin contact the rest of the crew and tell them we found her." He turned again after hearing an 'Aye Captain' from said individual and walked into the darkness followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

Leah said on the sofa of the hovel. Her head resting against her palm and her eyes forcing themselves to be awake as she waited _. It's being so long! It's like I've being waiting forever._ Her eyes shifted over to her 'guard' A he laid sleeping on the sofa his hat over his eyes and his arms wrapped around a cushion hugging it tightly. _How old is he I wonder? Sixteen seventeen? He really is a just a kid. How did he end up as a pirate and crew member to a sadist?_

"Nathanial?" She said lightly to him. The only response she got was a slight 'Hmm' As he remained in his sleeping state. "Nathanial? Do you want your captain to catch you asleep on the job?" She said in a hushed tone.

The boy shot up. "Ay Captain?"

"It's just me." A voice told him. The boy turned to her and gave a questionable look.

Nathanial, slowly lifted his hat from his eyes to stare blankly at her. "Hmmm? S-Sorry Miss?" He said in his polite manor.

"You fell asleep...I don't think your captain would like it if you were found sleeping on the job." Leah muttered almost half heartedly. Clearly her thoughts were on other things.

"Oh thanks..." He said as he rubbed his eyes. _Aww he's really such as child. He's like Emily 2.0._ Upon that thought Leah's face dropped she turned from the boy her hair fell over her face consoling the look of distress. _My Fault. My fault!_ Were the only words the young woman's mind would tell her all that it would give was those two foreboding words. She clenched her teeth slightly hiding the whimpers she knew was coming. No way was anybody going to see her so vulnerable, Law was the only one that had being given that pleasure and even that in Leah-Jane's mind was a bad thing.

She slowly raised her hands to cup her face _. Please come home. Home?_

However with that last word in her head Leah's ears were greeted by the sound of the door opening with the various voices of distinguishable characters were approaching.

"Captains back?" Nathanial said to state the obvious. Only for the poor boy to turn his head to face the young girl he was addressing only to be met by an empty seat and hurried footsteps that sped towards the door. His blank face glared at the flash of brown and pink hair that shoved open the door into the main entrance of the inn.

As the brunette opened the door her eyes were graced by the collaboration of various boiler suits and tired faced. Leah stared looking for anyone who was familiar or anyone she even knew the names of. Her brown eyes dotted from face to face searching for someone she could connect with.

"Leah-Chan." A voice chimed as Leah's arm was grabbed. The first thing the girl did was jump until she turned on her heel and came face to face with the dark hated figure spelling out the word PENGUIN. Before Leah could fully register the man in front of her he began to drag her towards the main door of the inn.

Once arriving Leah's eyes rested on the individuals present, her voice couldn't help but let out a slight hitching sound as she gazed.

Through her cherry eyes stood three individuals one hated with red hair as he leaned against the door trying to talk to one of the other characters present. To his left stood a large white bear clad in an orange boiler suit and holding onto a small frame of a figure who was coated in dirt and blood looking surprisingly comfortable within the bears warm embrace.

Leah's mouth twisted slightly as it contorted into a week smile. "Oh god."

The small figure's face turned towards Leah's tones. "Leah." The girl barely muttered before she struggled from the bears arms only to fall towards Leah into a new hug. "Leah!" She sobbed as her head rested against Leah's shoulder. "I want to go home..."

Leah's eyes closed, _I do too. I do too._ Were the only word Leah could formulate in her mind. Leah's eyes closed slightly as she felt the salty liquid slide down her cheek her glasses were now foggy and shadowed by her bangs. Her body shook as her fingers clutched to the small blonde and pulled her as close as possible.

Her cherry and now tearing eyes shifted to look at the individuals who had brought the young sibling home. "What took her? Where was she?"

A stem of silence hung in the room for a moment as the two men and the bear glared at each other deciding who was the spokes person. Penguin and Shachi's eyes shifted over to the bear that swallowed hard. It was now clear he was the designated bringer of the news. "Well Miss Leah... She was at a glasses shop and a man who was insane was trying to hurt her... But don't worry." The sudden change in tone made Leah seem uneasy as she glared. Ho _w I am not supposed to worry?_ She asked herself before the Bepo began again. "I mean we heard her screaming and captain found her and rescued her..." The bear finished his rather blunt story for only to Shachi and Penguin to interrupt.

"You forgot the part about how I selflessly helped her!" One of them said.

"Great, Now Captain's gonna' get all the credit!" Replied the other.

"I'm sorry." Replied the bear.

"You will be!" Said both men in unison.

Emily, couldn't help but twitch her lips into a smile of their antics. _Even after what they saw in that situation they never change._

"Where is Law?" Asked a still whimpering brunette.

"Don't know, he left us as soon as he arrived. Probably went back to bed" Shachi . "See Bepo he'll get all the praise now.

 _The Jerk!_ Obviously he doesn't even care.

"I'm sorry..."

"You want me to go and get him or something?" Shachi chimed in again.

Leah's gaze shot up. "N-No... I just want to get her to bed..Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much you've done for me."

* * *

That sentence closed the conversation as Leah scooped the young figure up and walked away from the group into the inn and towards the stairs. She paused at the base of the steps . The room that room. _No it's not right to go there... To stay there. It's covered in our blood._

The two remained there not sure of what to do under the circumstances. She let out a sigh and turned slightly making her way to the living area and towards the sofa that was tinted in an orange glow from the presence of a warm fire. It was a very cliché inn scene.

"Come on Em..." Leah whispered as she dropped her sister onto the sofa. Em immediately reacted by scrunching her body into a ball. Her eye lids were droopy as they seemed hypnotised by the raw flame.

"Leah... It was horrible... He, he wanted to..."

"Shhh... It's okay... Don't think about it, it's over." Leah muttered in a soft tone as she sat on the floor next to her sibling not wanting to be any distance apart at this time in view of the circumstances. Her hand was now permanently clamped to Emily's with no chance of letting go; this meant the floor was the only place to be designated to now. She leaned her head against the safe of the sofa. Her eyes now as low and drifting as Emily as they focused on the fire. "I was so scared Emily..."

"Me too." A small voice replied in a drowsy tone.

"I want you to forget this Em... I want you to forget it. I want you to forget. If you forget, I promise I won't let anything like that ever happen again." A determined tone came into Leah's voice at that moment. She knew that is a promise that she could never break, never.

"Hmmm, okay..." Was the only reply that Leah was met with. Turning her head Leah's gaze was soft as she saw the young blondes eyes closed and her body was relaxed as she drifted away into a world better than this.

"Sleep tight..." Leah said in a drowsed tone as her head slid against the sofa allowing herself to relax once more and drifting away to the realms of slumber as her pale skin reflected against the orange glowing flames from the fires embrace.

Slowly the door to the room creaked open and a pair of stoic eyes glanced towards the two girls. Without any hesitation the eyes owner stepped into the room. The figures boots making slight footsteps on the wood floor of the room until their owner was staring above the girls.

Law stood above the pair, his dark eyes glaring at them with a seeming hint of envy towards their pair bond. He let out a small sigh. Emily was in a state, but it could wait until morning but what that thing wanted to do to her was even crawl even in Law's eyes. _If nothing else at least they were safe._ He said to himself. He simply sighed for a second time. _Why did I even come in here? Did I want to see Leah's reaction to the return or did I just want to make sure she was safe?_

Turning slightly Trafalgar prepared himself to leave but he paused, his eyes shifting back to the two women. More importantly the brunette who had such as relaxed face. Her glasses were slightly slid down her nose. Hopefully Shachi and Penguin spared the details on what had happened. Law did not want her to throw the things away from disgust.

Raising a hand law pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes slightly. _Why am I even here?_ He asked again, before he came to the conclusion that perhaps there was no reason too. Shifting his eyes again Law sighted a selection of blankets lying on a chair at the side of the room. He walked over and picked a couple up and unfolded them. Slowly he covered Emily. Immediately her body embraced the warmth and snuggled softly into the fabric. Now it was Leah's turn.

Kneeling down Law hesitantly placed the blanket over the girl seeing her body tense slightly with the contact of a foreign material meeting her skin. After a moment she relaxed much like her sister and melted into the fabric. Law couldn't help but crack one of his smirks towards the girl. _Yeah she's very cute when she sleeps_. Really peaceful almost like a little kid. He noted to himself. His body shifted backwards onto his heels as he pushed himself to stand.

His smirk grew slightly as he looked down at the girls once more and turned towards the door. He stepped outside it and closed the door with a slight **'click'**

The dark captain slowly walked up the stairs to his room with a smirk still remaining on his face. He entered his room and walked over to the bed. Checking the clock on the bedside table that read 4:30. Most of the night had gone not leaving much time to sleep. Law initially thought that because of this his crew were not going to be ones to wake up nice and early in the morning.

He sat on the bed and removed his hat and ran a hand though his hair. _Why?_ He honestly didn't know. It just felt comforting for Law. Slowly he peeled off his hoodie and laid on the bed his eyes focusing on the plain white ceiling. He rested his hands behind his head. That to put it in Leah's words _Damn Smirk._ On his face as his eyes drew to a close. Despite the events of that night, Trafalgar was treated with a pleasant night all in thanks to that peaceful face that he had gazed upon not long ago.

* * *

 **Translations: Kibō Kibō, is the Japanese word for wish wish .However in other translations the word means insanity so I put them together to create a character who grants happiness like a wish but who also is plagued by insanity.**

* * *

 **Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I hope I did it justice and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for the support and I'll update soon. Please don't forget to leave a review or you can always PM me with anything to suggest or any questions you have.**

 **Thanks again and Sayonara until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14- Sub Life

**Hi guys hope your enjoying the story so far here is the next chapter. Sorry it would have being up earlier but I've being sick with some sort of chest bug that gave me trouble breathing. But the doctor said it's just something that's going around so i should be fine in a couple of days. On the up side I've had chance to finish this chapter. YAY!**

 **Oh and before you read may I comment on how amazing you people are! 20 Reviews! 28 Favourites! And 38 Followers! Wow you guys are awesome! I love it. Thank you so much for the support of my story.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy it just as much as I like writing it. Now I won't keep you so let's get straight to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a lot lighter hearted than the last chapter since well the last couple have being pretty dark. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave a review or feel free to PM me. If you also have any sorties you want me to read I'd be happy too. Especially about** ** _*blush*_** **Law!**

 **Okay that's enough fan girling, have fun with this chapter!**

* * *

 **Raited T: For Blood, Violance and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Characters except my Oc's all credit goes to Oda-** **Sensei**

 **Okay have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

 **mysteryreader6626-** **Thank you so much for the support and yes I think the ending to the chapter was cute. Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter since it's even cuter in my opinion. Hehe. Have fun!**

 **Apple Bloom-** **I'm glad you liked the chapter. And why did he go to their room? ;) Well maybe he's getting attached. But you'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support.**

 **MorganPaigeR-** **Hello nice to see a new reviewer. Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked the Chapter. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it and it was nice of you to review my little story.**

 **jinxedpixie- ****Well ha ha. I'm glad I made you happy. Hehe. Hope you like this chapter too. And be happy not cliff-hanger. Hehe. Have fun with this chapter because I love it. (I don't mean to brag) Thank you so much for the support with my story and I hope you like this Chapter just as much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14- Sub Life**

Two days had passed since the night where the rowdy heart pirates had searched for their missing Nakama. So now it was time to leave the peacefulness of the little island for another adventure on the high seas. Or as Bepo would put it, the unbearable heat of being stuck underwater in a claustrophobic and hot submarine. This had left the bear agitated and quick to temper as his body wanted to abandon the heat and humidity of the yellow sub. This meant a lot of the crew wanted to avoid his company even the young, recovering, blonde didn't seem to want to hug him every second because of well sweaty reasons.

"It's so hot! I can't bare the heat anymore!" The orange clad bear cemented and complained to the four crew members sat on one of the dining tables with a hand full of cards.

This had become the norm for the individuals sitting together and talking. A small group of five consisting of Bepo when Law wasn't busy and in need of his help, Shachi, Penguin, a now Patched up and healing Emily and Leah whose throat still sounded corky and gravely from the meeting with Kibō Kibō attempting to strangle her and drag her to the location that Emily had unfortunately had to whiteness.

"Don't complain like that in front of the Ladies! " Shachi yelled as he lifted his head from the cards.

"Yeah, go complain somewhere else. Not in front of Leah-Chan and Emily-Chan!" Penguin added as he tried to sneak a peek over to Shachi's hand which failed with the red head shoving Penguin off of the seat earning a giggle from both of the women opposite them.

"Can't we surface for a while?" The white bear added.

"No it's not safe the radar says there are a lot of ships around and I bet their Navy." One of the men said in an instant response before returning to the game.

Letting out a moan the bear turned away from the group and trudged away down the dark corridor in help to find somewhere with less heat and more welcoming companions.

Unbeknownst to the remaining people in the room, Penguin under his hat raised an eyebrow as he studied his hand trying to keep a poker face. He lifted his free hand a to the pile of Beli's in front of him and slid them into the centre. "I'll raise you seven thousand beli's." He declared with a deep smile on his face.

The other individuals raised their hands upon the man's request. With a deep sight Emily put her cards on the floor. "I fold..." She muttered in an annoyed tone. _What happened to my good streak from two days ago?_

 _"_ I'm out too." A deep voice said as a boiler suit clad individual set his cards on the table and slouched on his seat with a disappointed look on his covered by sunglasses face as he eyed the Lovely money that glared back at him saying that it could never be his.

"What about you Leah-Chan?" Penguin said with a smile on his face as he looked at the young woman who hadn't spoken a word.

Until now of course. "Hmmm..." She then placed the remaining Beli's she had into the centre "I'll bet it all" She said in an unfocused tone as all her efforts remained on staring at the cards. She pushed her glasses up her nose a little to get a better view though them. _Might as well, no guarantee I'll win but oh well. I already borrowed the money from Penguin so he just gets his cash back if he wins. If not well more for me._

Penguin smiled as he looked at the girl. Easy win! "You want to' raise the stakes at all?"

"For the seventh time no! We are not playing strip poker no matter how many times you ask!" Leah declared just like she had done each time one of the two mechanics had asked or requested only to be met with the same brick wall of, no.

"Come on Leah-Chan! You might win than I'll strip"

"I don't really want to see a disappointing sight like that..." She cracked back at him only to be met with a red face that Leah couldn't decide whether it was with embarrassment or annoyance from the insult of his manhood.

"Fine!" He said in a dark tone and laid the cards on the table and leaned back with a smile. "Two fives, three sixes and a queen."

"I had a better hand than that!" Shachi said from the side of him now in a sour mood but it was too late as he folded his cards. "Leah-Chan... Please beat him!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" The Penguin hated man said to his 'friend'. He frowned again and turned back to the young brunette who patiently already sure of his victory.

She let out a sigh. "Not the worst hand in the world Penguin..." She said earning a smile from said individual. "But..." His face then dropped. "Not quite good enough..." She then laid her cards on the table. "Straight in spades." She cracked with a smile on her face as he leaned forward and embraced the money that now was hers.

"Yay Leah! Do I get a share since I'm your lovely sister?" Em said as she made a cute face.

With a small wink from Leah reassured the girl that it was a 'yes' much to Penguin's distraught of betting his remaining funds. "Bet your glad it wasn't strip Poker now aren't you man?" Shachi said with a smile across his face as he patted his now sad friend on the back.

"I can't believe I bet all that money!"

"Well be off then..." Leah said as she clutched onto her money and turned in order to escape with it before a rematch was declared. The fact that she had won this round was down to dumb luck and she didn't think it would happen with a round two.

"Bye Shachi, bye Penguin!" Em said as she followed her sister into the dark corridor.

The two women walked along there silently as they still were getting into the habit of actually navigating the yellow sub with identical metal corridors that seemed all the same no matter which way you went on the _damn boat!_ As Leah had chosen to call it much to most of the crew responding with "It's a submarine!"

Suddenly!

Leah's face was met by a yellow wall made of fabric and the money was now on the floor _. Shit not again... He really needs to make his presence known. Jerk._ Leah then felt the wall shake as its owner let out a chuckle and even without knowing Leah knew he was cracking a smirk.

"Are you making a habit of face planting into me Miss Leah?" Trafalgar cracked with a smile on his face as he seemed pleased with her misfortune. More to the point he was looking forward into seeing her red and flushed face. A look that he had come accustom to and found for lack of a better word. _Cute._

Leah frowned as she could feel her cheeks burning and the slight giggle from one named Emily did not help. She then cleared her throat and stepped back with a _cute_ smirk on her face to match Law's. _I did not just referee to him as cute did I?_ Rather than let that embarrassing query get past her lips she slyly responded. "Not at all captain, but you also seem to be the one who enjoys the 'bumping into."

His smirk grew. "Perhaps...But onto business we need to find you something to do don't we? We can't have you playing poker all day and being lazy. What to do?"

"Thought my future telling gave me a one way pass to being lazy." Leah said now choosing to ignore the belies on the floor and crossing her arms. She was now engaged and ready to challenge one Trafalgar Law. Aside from healing Emily Law hadn't being into much contact with the pair in the last couple of days and Leah thought it was well overdue for them to have their little competitions.

"No." Was the only word the dark doctor muttered before his _damn smirk_ grew.

* * *

"That Fucking, smirking asshole!" Leah declared as she stood outside on the deck with a piece of cloth tied around her head. She crossed her arms and glared at the bucket and mop that sat there. _I'm gonna' shove them up his ass!_

"Leah-Chan it's not the worst thing... At least it's not laundry." The red head replied behind her as he leaned on the railing tying to shake off the thoughts that once he got sat with that job.

"But... He known's I'm injured and lazy so why do I get saddled with this?" Before Shachi could respond Leah continued. "I know he's a sadistic, smirking, asshole with a cherry on top. But we at least agreed to be civil."

"In all honesty Leah-Chan... You do need to earn your keep..." Shachi added as the girl glared at him.

With a heavy sigh Leah picked up the mop and dunked it into the bucket. Then began to mow the deck with a disgusted frown on her face. _Sadistic prick!_

"Why is Leah-Chan cleaning?" A new voice whispered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Penguin. Wherever Shachi went Penguin followed Emily had once commented on their 'bromance' which had sent both the men into a frenzy about the subject. This as you would imagine was a hilarious matter. Well Emily probably wouldn't have mentioned it if they hadn't asked her about their future and the beautiful women they would one day marry. Of course Em didn't know this question so she improvised with the word 'bromance'

Returning to reality from the recall of that event Leah commented. "You captain gave me a job which I don't like... What are you doing here? Couldn't stay away from Shachi?

"NO!"

Leah smiled at the shout from both men. Yeah _this job might be bad but those two are entertaining._ She dunked the mop in the bucket once more and was met with a heavy; Splash! As the mop hit the water. An accident I'm sure as she flicked the water in the direction of the two mechanics.

"Leah-Chan!" They said in unison.

"What?" She said in an innocent tone as she let out a pout towards the men. "Well since your wet now you can give me a hand." She let out a smile towards them which was only met by a frown.

* * *

Before long the job was done with a little help from her 'two favourite boys' A comment that Leah had used that seemed to make them faster. She then placed the mop back in the bucket and untied he cloth from around her head. "Thanks boys." She said to the two men who were sat down next to her.

"Our pleasure... But you owe us now." Penguin said with the hat over his head as he leaned back to hit the railing, a hard and cold pillow for his efforts.

"What is it you want?" Leah said with a hitch in her voice; _please don't tell me I'm going to regret this..._

"Well..." Shachi queried. "You know we take turns in cooking...Well Nathanial is cooking tonight."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes!" They both replied. And eyed the girl from under their hats. "Please-Leah Chan?"

"Fine..." Leah said half heartedly as she leaned back slightly. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Well we have limited food since well we mostly store canned fruit and veg and dried meat. Because well were on a sub. Can you be inventive with that? Unless we do some fishing."

Leah let out a shrug to say; _whatever you like._ She closed her eyes and allowed the nice sea brace to caress her skin, it had being a while since they had surfaced and despite the job Law had given her it was worth it just for the freshness of open sea.

"Hey look!" A voice chimed forcing Leah to escape from the bliss of relaxation. Her eyes shot up to see a bird flying near the ship.

"What is it?"

"It's a Jubjub bird... They tent to follow ships..." Penguin responded as he looked up. "Taste quite good." He then grew a smile. "Think you can cook it?"

"If it cooks like chicken then yes." Leah said in a lazy tone. And before she knew it Shachi and Penguin had jumped to their feet. _So much for being tired._

They ran to the side of the deck where the bird was flying above them. Shachi then muttered to his friend. "We should have figured out how to get it down before chasing it."

"We could shoot it?" Penguin responded.

"I'm not cooking something that's filled with bullet holes." Leah called from across the deck she had now stood up and leaning with the railing against her back.

"What do you recommend?" They both questioned with their eyes on the bird that now seemed to have flown closer to them. Close enough to admire the red and orange feathers that spread through its wings and spread to its blue body. _Wow it's pretty. But I bet it tastes better. Penguin thought as he admired the bird as it glided._

"We could get a sling shot?" Shachi questioned.

"Dude, you know neither of us can shoot with those things..." Penguin whispered into his friends ears.

"You really want to say that in front of Leah-Chan?" The both then left.

Five minutes later returning with a pair of sling shots, nobody ever used them, since most of the crew seemed contempt with the use of muskets or hand to hand combat when fighting. They took some ammo and aimed form the bird.

Miss.

And again.

Miss.

And again.

Miss.

"Oh come on you stupid bird! I hit you that time." Shachi yelled at the bird that was still oblivious to what the men were... well attempting to achieve.

Leah had now walked over to the men to get their perspective of failure. "Yeah you did hit him but you hit him on the tail feathers... That's not gonna' make him fall."

Penguin then smirked. _Oh she thinks she knows better?!_ He relaxed his stance slightly and turned to the girl. "So what do you recommend."

"Well..." Leah strained from her mouth. _No I'm not going to go all protective saying I'm not going to kill an animal since well I eat it at home._ She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip trying to think of a solution. "If you hit it in the eye you'll distract it and it should fall into the water. Being in pain and struggling in the water you might be able to catch it then."

"Easy!" Shachi said as he raised the sling shot and aimed it to fire at the bird.

He fired...

Miss...

"Oh come on just die!" He said clearly the frustration of this bird that refused to become this evenings supper.

Leah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes slightly. "You're firing too fast. You need to take a while to get an aim."

"Fine you do it!" Shachi ordered and shoved the sling shot at the girls chest only to earn a slap from Leah on account of being a little close to her cleavage.

She then took the sling shot and held her hand out for the ammo. Which in this case turned out to be musket balls. _I wonder how Law would react when he finds out that these two just wasted a countless amount of the subs ammo._ She quickly pushed her glasses up her nose and prepared herself. Letting out a sigh Leah raised the sling shot and drew back the elastic ready to fire the ammo.

"She looks like she's firing an arrow... That's not how sling shots work Leah-Chan." Penguin said in a kind of polite manner.

"If I hit the bird it doesn't matter how I hold the damn thing. Now shut up because you're being distracting." She commented before strengthening her position and stared at the bird.

Leah then took in a breath and remained completely still. Following every move of the bird, scanning for any week point of its body preparing herself for the kill. . She eyed it in a deadly way focusing on its eyes. _There!_

She fired...

A Hit!

"You're joking!" Shachi let out as he watched the bird fall and splash into the water. His hands clutched the railing as he saw the bird distress and struggle to understand why it had fallen. _Damn she hit it! Okay so now how do we get it out of the water?_

Splash!

"Penguin you moron what are you doing?" Before anyone else knew it Penguin had jumped into the ocean off of an moving submarine in an attempt to catch this bird.

He swam and swam and swam arriving at the distressed animal he jumped onto it and pushed its arm around its neck in an attempt to keep it still. Bad idea. The bird suddenly awoke from its confusion and began to flap its wings at an unbelievable rate. Its body shifted and starched all with Penguin still attached.

Suddenly! The bird took off!

Before anybody knew it the bird was in the air along with a screaming Penguin who was clutching to its feathers in an attempt to not meet with a watery grave.

"PENGUIN YOU NEED TO LET GO OF IT!" Leah screamed from the deck of the ship.

"No way! I'll die!" He screamed towards the frantic individuals on the deck as they ran from side to side to try and keep up with the distressed bird.

"Leah-Chan fire again!" Shachi shouted as he run.

"It's too fast and I might hit Penguin..."

"SHIT!" Penguin shouted at the top of his lungs as the bird dived from mid air in an attempt to shake him off.

 _"_ _Room!"_ A calm voice declared followed by the arrival of a blue sphere encircling the entire sub and the bird.

SLASH!

"Captain what are you doing!" Penguin said as he saw his bottom half falling ahead of him along with the birds.

 _"_ _Shambles!"_ He said again.

Before anybody knew it Penguin was lying on the deck on one piece with his eyes wide open as he stared at the blue sky. At the side of him was two half's of a bird that was now clearly dead.

"What happened out here?" A deep voice said as he glared down at the penguin hated man and the other two individuals that were on deck. Well the two individuals who were on deck before the antics of the bird occurred. Now the entire crew had shown up to see the show.

"Well..." Leah began. "The deck was cleaned and we saw a bird and thought it would be nice for dinner so we decided to try and catch it..." She thought for a moment.

"Hmmm?" Law said to try and make her continue.

"She means we saw the bird and tried to shoot it down. Leah-Chan did it she's a great shot but then Penguin thought it was a good idea to go into the sea and try and catch it. And well Captain you know how that went." Shachi let out a gulp as he finished his story.

"I see. So Miss Leah you shot the bird down?" She replied with a nod. "Interesting. And you wanted to cook it?" Another nod. "Interesting" He smirked before he placed the Nodachi back in its sheaf. "Well then Miss Leah, I look forward to seeing how your cooking is." He turned and headed for the door.

"Who said I'm letting you have any?" Leah said with a smile on her face.

Trafalgar paused. "Because I ordered so." He cracked before going inside.

Leah let out a grin as she turned towards the bird. "Okay Shachi and Penguin you can pluck it and stuff it. I'll put it in the oven, poison it and serve it to your Captain."

* * *

Emily had decided to turn up. Her excuse for not working was that she felt tired and weak. This had only led to Law sending her back to her room to rest leaving a bored Emily even more so. She walked along the corridors and poked her head around an open door. Her eyes were graced by a metal room of shininess.

A square of tables sat in the middle of the room with a collection of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and gleaming in the light of the room. At one end stood a large oven and a brunette figure who was working on a table next to it cutting up a variety of vegetables.

 _Hmmm... That smells good_. Emily thought as she entered the room. She took a step into the room and walked over to her sister.

"Dinner will be a little longer. And no I don't have anything to keep you going until then." Leah half heartedly commented not even tuning her back to the new arrival.

Letting out a giggle Emily let her presence be known. "So what about your sister?"

"No way, I'd starve you..." Leah cracked in retaliation as she turned around to face the blonde. "Feel better after your supposed illness?"

"Yeah but I'm hungry." Emily said with a pout on her face. "What's for dinner?"

"A Jubjub bird... Don't ask how we caught it." She said as the brunette turned around and began to cut the veg again.

"Smells so good. Need any help?" She questioned as she leaned against one of the tables.

"Go check if the bird is ready." Leah instructed and pointed towards it with a knife.

Emily, walked over to the oven and put on an oven glove opening the door her face was greeted by a puff of steam in her face and a new and fascinating sent of cooking meat. _Okay I see why Luffy is so addicted to this stuff. The smell alone is just perfect._ "Yum..." She took a knife from the side and pulled the bird from the oven she then stabbed the meat to see if the meat was ready. "Nearly done. Twenty minutes?"

Leah replied with a nod. _So if I put the veg on high temperature they should be ready together._ She put the vegetables into a tray and put them in the oven above the meat. This would give them a meaty taste to go with suit the flavour of the roasted bird. Don't ask how Leah had learned to cook. Because she didn't know herself. Probably form hers and Emily's misadventures in the kitchen with their mother as she tried to teach them.

She then turned to a second oven that had an orange glow coming from inside. I shouldn't be surprised the crew is quite large. _Probably pays to have more than one oven to feed everyone and well we are at sea. What if one breaks?_ She knelt down in front of it and pulled on an oven glove and opened the door. Emily turned as she sensed a new smell. But what was it.

Leah let out a smile as she pulled a tray out and placed it on the table. There lay two fresh loafs of bread. "Thought roast bird, vegetables, gravy and a piece of fresh bread might make a good meal." She let out a smile that was joined by Emily who stared at the delicious and baked doe.

Before both girls had realised dinner was ready and the dining hall was full of the rowdy crew who waited eagerly for their dinner. Leah leaned against the entrance to the kitchen noticing the pirates.

"Hey Miss Leah, where's our food?" One of the pirates commented towards her.

"In the kitchen. I'm not serving it to you. If you want it you come and get it yourselves."

This was probably not a good idea a Leah was bombarded by a large number of pirates pushing past the door to get to the food. _Really are they that hungry?_ Leah then let out a shrug and watched the sight as each man grabbed their fill and sat back on the table. She let out a small smile to their efforts and then went to get her ration.

Filling her plate she walked into the dining room and sat in the group consisting of Penguin, Shachi, Emily and Bepo, who was being very messy with his food. _Figures he is a bear._

Leah then ate her fill. _Turns out I'm a decent cook._ She thought it didn't take a genius that most of the crew thought so too. She leaned back in her seat slightly as she nibbled on the bread slice. "Where did Law go?"

Shachi responded, as a consequence he missed his mouth trying to eat. "Umm... He probably forgot. He does that sometimes. Forgets to eat or doesn't know what time it is. I've seen him miss every meal time some days."

Leah leaned forward and rolled her eyes. _Seriously? He's going to starve himself? Idiot._ She then stood up and took her plate into the kitchen. _I'll leave it to them to figure out who's washing up because I'm not doing it._ She then turned to the remained food and plated some of it up.

* * *

 _Why am I so nice?_ Leah questioned as she excited the room and walked down the halls of the sub as she distanced herself from the men her ears were greeted by every clank and bag and shutter the machine had to offer. It was always unsettling for her to walk down the halls at night. The dimly lit corridors and constant noise always made her feel uneasy.

Regardless she continued onward and began to walk down the stairs into Law's domain. Reaching the bottom Leah's nose could indicate the stench of bleach. _Nearly there_. She walked again through another corridor until she met a door. _Must be it._ Leah guessed as she knocked slightly and waited for a response.

Nothing, she then knocked again, nothing. Leah then sighed once more. _Wow again I've being doing that a lot._ A she took hold of the lever and turned it to open the room.

Upon doing so she was met by his since. Everything, every inch of the room every sense of the place spelt of him. Every corner ever surface gave off that intoxicating odour that was Trafalgar Law. Leah paused for a moment as she became so intoxicated with him. She then paused. _Stop it!_

Opening the door she entered the room and looked at the sight before her. His room was much like the others mostly made of metal with a wardrobe built into a wall. His bed seemed bigger than the rest, but only a double. _Spoilt Jerk! Why does he get the biggest bed?_ Leah commented as her eyes continued to scan the room noticing a desk littler with papers and books of various kinds including maps, documents and a few medical notes of course.

While her eyes gazed upon the sight she came across her mark consisting of a pair of black boots resting against the table which were connected to a pair of blue and spotted jeans a yellow and black hoodie. _Yep that's him._ Leah said as her gaze continued to see his arms crossed against his chest and his head leaning downwards with his hat hiding his eyes. His face was plan and peaceful. _Wait is he sleeping?_ Leah questioned herself as she stared at him with her cherry eyes. _Yeah he is_ She noted as she gazed at his chest that fell and rose at a steady pace while the remainder of his body was still.

"Well now I know he doesn't smirk in his sleep." Leah whispered slightly trying to stay quiet. She didn't know how lighter sleeper he was.

Carefully she walked towards the man and deposited the plate of food on the table beside him. _I could just leave it here. But it will get cold... And he'll probably complain._ Reaching a daring hand towards his shoulder she hesitantly rested it there and shook him slightly. "Law?" She shook again. "LaW?"

"I consider it rude that you entered my room without permission Miss Leah." A deep voice said and Leah raised her gaze to see his gray eyes were now open and glaring at her from the rim of his hat. His head shifted forward slightly as he pushed his body forward and let his legs down from the table.

"Well excuse me but you were asleep." She cracked and glared back at him. "Anyway I wouldn't want my labour to go to waste so I brought you dinner." She ordered him and moved the plate closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow towards her. "Don't order me around Leah-Ya." He said bluntly and looked at the plate that surprisingly looked edible. "Did you cook it?"

"Yes." Leah bluntly said as she found an edge on the side of the desk and sat on it to study him eating. Why may you ask she had no idea.

"Is it poisoned?" He cracked with that _damn smirk_ on his face as he leaned to look at the food.

"Yes it is, now eat up." She said back to him and continued to observe.

His smirk grew more as he eyed the food and grabbed the folk and began to eat. _She can actually cook to some extent._

As Leah watched him slowly eat she leaned back slightly onto the table. "Saving the bread for last?" She questioned him noticing his absence of eating the baked good.

Trafalgar paused and leaned back to look at her. "I don't like bread Leah-Ya." His statement was blunt as ever.

Leah only rolled her eyes and snatched the bread from his plate. "Fussy eater." She mumbled before she began to eat the said bead. "You really are a pain." Leah muffled through her attempts to eat and talk at the same time.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Fuck you!" She instantly replied.

"I would comment on your language Leah-Ya but if you insist." His smirk grew at the flushed look at the girl sat in front of him as she continued to munch on her food. Finishing his own meal he set the fork down and leaned forward in his seat slightly in order to address her. "I suppose I should thank you for the food." His smirk had gone now as he looked at her. "What made you so brave as to come here and save me?"

"Now I really wish I had actually poisoned the food." She cracked with her face still flushed from Law's erm... proposal. "Shachi said you didn't normally eat and well we can't have you starving can we?"After that sentence the room was quiet but not so uncomfortable. But before long Leah decided she needed to break the absence of speech "So you're tired?" She questioned.

"I must have nodded off." His eyes turned from Leah to study the papers as his eyes stared blankly at each line of a map or whatever word struck his fancy in the papers.

"What are you studying?" Leah questioned with a curious tone in her voice.

Before Law knew it Leah had shifted and moved from the table to stand behind Law. She leaned down slightly to look over his shoulder allowing her eyes to look at what Law was studying. His neck stiffened slightly as he felt her hot breath against his tanned skin for some reason it made him feel strange like the night his had covered her in a blanket. It was calming and it almost felt natural.

But the Surgeon of Death simply dismissed the feeling. _It's nothing more than the foreign heat on the skin. Nothing more._ He told himself in is logical and blunt way, even so it still felt strange her being so close.

Realising she was waiting for an answer Trafalgar cleared his throat and shifted his head slightly but even that couldn't escape the feeling. "How do you know this isn't confidential?" He questioned her in his low tones still trying to make that feeling retreat to no avail.

She made a face and smiled at his questioned. "Because I assume you would have made me leave or kill me if it was so important." She said in a simple voice.

Wow that voice is cute. Law said to himself as his eyes shifted over to her. "Fair point Leah-Ya."His gaze turned to a map and he pointed to a small island. "Were stopping here for some more supplies. Special supplies. Bepo planned a route."

"What sort of special supplies?"

"Very special supplies." He said in a deep tone not letting slip of his intentions, such was the dark captains nature.

"Hmmm..." Was the only reply he gained.

"And after that were double backing to an already visited island." He clarified and plotted the route along with his index finger to show her the way.

"Why are we heading there?" Leah questioned in that same _Cute_ voice as before. She leaned over Law a little more her breath fanning against his neck creating that same feeling as before.

But she was so much closer this time, so close Law could feel her warmth, her presence everything and he didn't know if he liked this feeling it seemed weak.

With a sigh he shifted forward in his seat and placed his arms on the table ignoring the feeling once more he said one more word toward her which she knew very well.

"Marineford."

* * *

 **The inspiration for the Jubjub bird goes too Lewis Carroll the writer of Alice in Wonderland as a creature in a poem written by him there is mention of a mythical creature called a Jubjub bird.**

 **Wow sorry I only now realise how long this chapter was. It's by far the longest one I have ever done! But I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review or a PM and thanks for reviewing. I'll see you soon. ;)**

 **Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15- The Tools I Use

**Hello guys sorry for been so long but I've been way too busy for my story. I hope you like this chapter I think it's nice. I'm keeping them light hearted because the next couple of chapters will be a little heavier. But never the less I hope you like this one.**

 **Oh and Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support I can't believe how many people have chosen to follow and favourite my story. I really appreciate it thank you so much.**

 **Apple Bloom** **\- Here's the next one, I'm so glad you liked my last chapter an I hope you like this one just as much. Sorry about it been so late. Hehe.**

 **Guest** **\- THANK YOU!**

 **BloodyCamellia-** **Well this chapter isn't as long but I still hope you like it. I'm sorry for the wait I've been working on this chapter forever but haven't had much time on my hand. But I still hope you enjoy.**

 **Jinxedpixie** **\- Sorry about the spellings I am in the process of correcting my work but thank you for letting me know. Yeah that's what I thought with the 'fuck you' Law has a very blunt sense of humour so I thought it would work for his character. You never know in the future he might just take the offer up. But we'll have to wait and see. Hehe Thank you so much for the continued support of my story I really do appreciate it.**

 **Guest** **\- I'm so glad you liked it.**

 **Guest** **\- You are more than welcome and you don't need to thank me hehe. I'm just glad you liked it.**

 **StarliteOracle-** **I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15- The tools I use**

The trip to the small island to restock for Law's 'special supplies' was quick. Too quick some would argue as within a day the crew found themselves arriving on a solitary island that was blessed by a wintery theme. Even porting the cub proved a problem with half of the dock being frozen proving a problem for anyone that chose to arrive on the fair island.

This was the cold that Law liked, being from North Blue he was used to the coldness of winter and it was something he enjoyed. That touch of frost on the face yes indeed the dark captain enjoyed the cold touch of the air. Figures he is the surgeon of death.

Trafalgar stood there leaning against the railing of the sub clad in a long coat that was shaded in a gray-ish black with his jolly Rodger on the bottom and side of his left arm sewn in a golden Patten as the dark captain bore his flag with pride. He leaned there clasping his Nodachi that loosely rested on his shoulder with his hat hiding his gaze.

His platinum eyes scoped the area of the small island. _Oh how it reminded him for somewhere in particular_. Although to look at him his face wasn't giving that away any hints to his face that remained stoic as ever. The dark captain let out a slight grin at the feeling of a chilly and frail snow that graced his cheek with its cold feeling.

Law shifted slightly as he eyed the white bear walking around the deck in his element as he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the cold more so than his captain.

"Bepo, get everyone ready… I want to avoid trouble and I don't want to stay here long." He stated and waited for the impending 'Aye Captain.'

Only for it to be interrupted by the blunt declaration of "Holy Shit its cold!" Was the response of a three hooddied and blanket clad brunette who had 'borrowed' a blue had from an unsuspecting crew member.

"Language Miss Leah…." Law cracked as he turned to face her only to see Emily was stood with her sister embraced with the head that the blanket had given.

"She's right Captain, its blood could." Emily declared trying to match Leah's foul response with little effectiveness. Only to be replied with a smirk from the captain.

He turned to the remaining crew. "Alright Bepo your with me…Shachi and Penguin you know what you're doing." He said and with that Shachi and Penguin linked arms with the two women.

"Leah-Chan and Emily-Chan are with us!" Penguin declared. Only to be met by a frown from both the blonde and brunette

"No Penguin-Ya… You two need to fix the second rudder." The stoic doctor said with his back turned to them.

"But captain why do you get to walk around with the girls?" One of them commented on.

"Because Shachi-Ya I don't aim to impress them." He said in a blunt manor not even bothering to give his mechanic a straight answer. He shouldn't have to should he? Law's word was well law no matter how much Shachi would protest. The Surgeon of Death slowly turned to look at the group of four with a frown on his face. "Come on Miss Leah and Miss Emily. You're with me." He said and then turned away and walked down the ramp to the dock.

"Oh Joy!" Leah cracked as she pulled the blanket to her body and trudged down the dock following the dark doctor.

Emily on the other hand seemed delighted that she was to be escorted by a large white bear that she hugged to leach the heat he created. This inherently led to Bepo walking in an amusing fashion as he tried to follow his captain with a fifteen year old clinging onto him for dear life.

After about five minutes of walking, Law stopped and turned his head slightly. He then heard the "Uff" As the young brunette behind him had completed her daily ritual of face palming the Surgeon of death either in the back or chest depending on Law's position. _Does she just drift into out of space and forget I'm here?_ Law questioned before turning to meet a both a frowning and cold face. Law was however, disheartened when facing his crew member as she did not bare a red or flushed face which was the norm for her. No she just looked very pissed at her captain. _He's not my Captain!_

Leah shifted her wait slight. "Please…You dragged up out of a warm and somewhat cosy submarine please get to the point why…" She cracked a smirk to try and duel with Law's every present one to no avail.

That Damn Smirk was far too good even for her best efforts. "Why Miss Leah do you miss my voice that much?" He questioned her only for Leah to drop her smirk and return it to a frown. "Were here to get you a coat and some 'special supplies'. Unless of course your content with the blanket?"

This was only blessed with a small nod from the girl who looked even more pissed.

That soon changed however with the sudden shift in Law's weight as he deposited a wad of cash into her hand and leaned against a door to let them into a clothing store. Keeping her frown Leah pried Em away from Bepo and headed inside.

"We'll be outside. Don't take too long." Law clarified before closing the door and leaned against the wall of the store with Bepo next to him now seemingly happy to be in the cold and without a young blond declaring him as her 'teddy'

"Bepo?" Law questioned in a seemingly bored tone.

"Captain?" Was the only response Bepo gave as he found somewhere to sit.

Bepo loved the cold. Being from the coldest part of the Zou Island he was more comfortable with the colder climates this was something he and Law shared. Something that connected them. In the end Bepo was really Law's most trusted crew member as he was the only one Law seemed to connect with fully.

"What do you think about Miss Leah and Miss Emily?" Law questioned again shifting his grey eyes to stare at the bear while keeping his body slanted against the wall his Nodachi resting on his shoulder as his hands clutched the scabbed.

"Well…" Bepo began. "They both seem ok. Emily is a little clingy." That actually earned a slight smirk from the Surgeon of Death. "But she seems ok." He continued. "Leah? She's a little less trusting. I can't blame her. Were strangers to her and well we did take her away. Emily though it's strange."

"What is?" Law questioned. He was asking a lot of them today.

"It seems like she knows us. Like she's known us for a while. She knows things about us, she knows about you…"

"What?" That question seemed alarmed and almost volatile. _What could she know? Yes she can tell the future but what does she specifically know about me?_ "Answer me Bepo!"

"Well…She said she knew what happened to you when you were a kid and well. Everything."

"Tsk!" Was the only reply Trafalgar could manage as he thought of what impact that could have. Not only on Law himself but the crew. Hardly any of them knew that he was part of Doflamingo's crew. The only one who did was the seven foot white bear who had now decided to try and catch snow with his tongue. Law rolled his eyes in response to the bears seemingly immature action.

Trafalgar shifted his weight a little and readjusted his nodachi slightly as he waited for the two female members of his crew to be done with their shopping.

"Captain? Aren't you worried they might run off?"

"No." Was Law's blunt reply. "They may not like us much but they wouldn't run off with no provisions or necessities."

"You mean they or she doesn't like you much." Was Bepo's half-hearted response.

"That's enough Bepo!" Law said in an unusual tone, something that surprised Trafalgar himself. It seemed to have more emotion than intended. And it was clear from Law's now well established frown that he didn't particularly like it himself.

Law shifted his weight again and leaned against the wall in a lazy way as he eyed the door from under the rim of his hat.

* * *

Inside Leah eyed Law dangerously as she was now enveloped in a short dark green coat that was thick and yet good for mobility. No she didn't pick it because of that. More on the fact that it was comfy. Her hands were wrapped with a new pair of woolly gloves that Leah had now a wonderful relationship with. Topping off her look the brunette had selected a black and purple beanie to go on her head keeping her warm.

"What about this one?" A voice said distracting her from the stare was Emily who had chosen in hat wear, the younger sibling had chosen a blue bobble hat with a white pom pom on the top and a blue coat and scarf to match her look. "I like it."

 _Well then that's all that matters isn't it_? Leah wanted to say but only responded with a shrug as her thoughts went back to different affairs. _We could run? But it's cold…We could hide and maybe catch a ride elsewhere?_ The thoughts continued through the young woman's mind. She scrunched her face up slightly as she continued to endlessly thing. Only to be let down by each thought.

"If you keep your face like that it will stay." A deep voice said which took the brunette out of her intensive thought.

"Can't me and Em go in a shop without you stalking us?"

Law smirked. "No because I'm the one paying." He cracked and looked down at the girl with a satisfied grin look on his face.

"Normally girls are so happy a guy is buying everything for them." She said in retaliation.

"Why aren't you happy then?" Law questioned.

Leah took a step away from him only to say with a confident tone in her voice. "Because unfortunately in my case that guy has to be you." She then walked over to the door and waited there until Law paid. Leah had beaten the surgeon of death in their little game for once _. Oh I'm going to saviour this victory._ The girl watched a now grumpy captain who paid for their new attire and walked back over to her and Em who was happily playing with the bobble on her new hat.

He let out a small nod to tell them to follow him. With some protest the girls did as the dark captain asked and followed him back into the cold streets, only this time the cold was little more bearable only a little.

"Ok so you got us some nice cloths why can't we go back to the nice warm sub." Leah cracked. _I can't believe I actually want to go back to that tin can._

"Why would you want to go back onto the hot sub? It's nice out here." Bepo chimed in half-heartedly as he seemed to enjoy the cold and now slightly heavier snow. Only to be replied with a frown from both girls which sent a chill up the bear's spine. "Sorry."

Law only let out a smirk and picked up the pace a little challenging the two short girls to keep up with him, if nothing but to give himself some amusement on tormenting them. Well he particularly wanted to torment the older of the two young ladies.

"Don't you remember what your captain said Leah-Ya? Special supplies…" Trafalgar trailed off and continued to walk making crunch in the snow with each booted footprint. He adjusted the nodachi slightly resting it on his shoulder in a more comfortable position.

He then stopped. "Uff!" Law's smirk grew. _It never fails._

"Give a damn warning will ya?" Was the reply he got.

Law tilted his head slightly as he restrained himself from letting out a dark chuckle. He had to admit he found her habit of walking into the surgeon of death. "You should pay more attention to where you're going Leah-ya." Law tilted his head back slightly before entering the store next to him.

Reluctantly the girls and the bear followed.

* * *

Emily's eyes were granted by a bright light of the mysterious show and her vision was blessed with a warm dark wood room illuminated with candles and a large fire place that crated a utopia of heat for all who entered. The deep wood housed a wonderful smell of cigar that probably told many a tail. Taking in a whiff the fifteen year old was drugged with that wonderful aroma. She glanced across the room it was so historical so wonderful. Her eyes continued to look throughout the room to seen an assortment of weaponry and arms that almost seemed like they were part of the building.

Guns stuffed into every crack and craves and corner. Swords from every culture lined the walls with such elegance it was almost art the way every blade curved and became one with the dark wood of the wall.

Various display cases stood in the centre housing more and more pieces which looked so well loved and used. Some even had plaques and notes written along the fine wood finish of the case telling a gallant tale of how these magnificent tools were once used for heroic and sometimes horrific.

The blonde gazed at each piece with care and patience taking the time to read what each plaque had to say. Her eyes entranced with each fable that every blade or bullet hid inside its metal.

Leah also seemed to be in awe of the sigh before her. The shop was so warm so welcoming, but housed so many objects with history. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she turned slightly taking in the full life and atmosphere of the room.

She brushed a hand against a case and brushed the thin layer of dust away as she read the inscription of a short tonato' that sat their dormant bound in red waiting for its master to return. Or that's what the engraving said at least.

"Don't touch!" A deep voice said from near the fire place

Leah, backed away slightly. "Sorry I didn't do anything." Leah said in an instant as she noticed a chair near the fire where a figure sat.

The man was tall, as tall as Law, Leah guessed although it wasn't clear as he was sat in his seat. His grey dreadlocked hair was woven into his scalp. A matching white, long beard rested along his plump belly. His left hand twiddled and fiddled with the grey hair of his beard twiddling with a bead between his old fingers which were clad in five black rings. His wrinkled flesh twitched around his eyes as he examined potential customers. The other hand held a cigar that was smoking away waiting for the man's inevitable inhale of the smoke creator.

 _That explains the smell_. Leah thought as she looked at him

"Welcome to Cold iron, arms and amour. Name's Morfran…Looking for something?" His voice was low and crisp. Oddly suiting the man sat in his seat. "A new blade for the gentleman?" His eyes twitched again to see Law's nodachi which he adjusted over his shoulder making a nonverbal point that that was not the Captain's intention.

"These two need weapons." Law replied bluntly.

"Law!" Leah said from behind him only to be replied with a dark stair.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not using a damn weapon to serve your crew!" Leah demanded as she took a step closer to him with crossed arms. "I'm not buying a weapon with the intent to use it! And I don't care if you argue it's not up for debate."

Law, was silent for a moment as he saw her now pissed face before him. _How cute, especially when she's angry._ Law couldn't help but think repeatedly as he ignored the girls continued list of arguments of why her and her sister were not using weapons.

"Leah-ya. You won't have a weapon." He interrupted as the girl now had a face with an 'o' for a mouth. He then continued. "You'll have a tool. It's up to you to decide if you want to use it as a weapon or a piece of defence against anything that can hurt you or your sister." Law finished and turned back to the man.

"But!"

"No Buts" He demanded. "Remember the hotel room? Want a repeat of that do you?"

That was all that needed to be said the girls gaze dropped as her mind saw what that night was, blood and pain. Clenching her fists Leah subsided as Law continued his talk with Morfran.

"Any idea what you want in weapons?" Morfran said in his grizzled tone standing up from his seat and walked over to Emily. He had a charming yet aged grin on his face as he stared at the girl and took one of her hands removing her gloves.

"What are you?!" Both girls said with a deep tone swimming in their voices.

Morfran only ignored this and examined the girls hand. "Small fingers that are fin and prominent. Something fiddly would not do for you…Something small and nimble would be more suited for you. A blade." The old man declared and turned to the case Leah had taken an interest in earlier. "Yes a Tonato'. The old man said and walked over to the wall. He scratched his chin and twiddled his index finger with one of the locks.

Carefully Morfran reached up and brought down a small blade within his hand and examined its features. "Try this one" He said as he turned back to the girl and cupped it into her hand.

Emily eyed the blade which her fingers had circled around. The blade was short and light bound in a light brown sheaf and a gold coloured hilt. Emily carefully took the blade from the sheaf and admired the little blade that was light silver and reflected the orange glow of the fire. "Umm…T-Thank you…" The girl mumbled slightly as she still eyed the blade with awe.

"What about you?" Morfran chimed in as his large hand cupped around the young brunette.

"Eh?" Was all he got as he studied the girls fingers.

"Left handed, you have a clink in you middle and index finger showing you write a lot. No…you sketch an artist?" He paused a moment. "Your clumsy too"

Leah frowned, not from Morfran's comment, not from the fact that he had commented on her clumsiness more on the fact that she saw a certain _Jerk_ from the corner of her eye cracking a grin.

Leah rolled her eyes slightly before returning to Morfran who was talking to himself in an indistinguishable way. He coiled a bead into his fingers and took a step back, his eyes distant. "I think something from a distance may suit you more than a more forward weapon." He turned and walked over to one of the many walls of the shop.

Sliding his fingers across the wall, the old man seemed to be in a trance as he let his fingertips decide what tool the young girl needed. He cleared his throat as if to reach apathy as he grabbed something from the wall and turned back to his customers. Low and behold the old man held a dark, grey bow clutched in his ringed fingers. It seemed like a standard hunting bow, a dark grey colour and curled slightly at each hilt. It looked modern and plain, but functional. He walked over to the girl and handed it to her. "A bow, you can defend from a distance with this tool."

Leah clutched onto the bow in her hands feeling the smooth material that was cold to each touch. Despite early protest Leah now couldn't take her eyes away from the 'tool'. Her fingers continued to brush over the bow repeatedly something about this felt right.

"It's made from carbon alloy base, means its heard to break. Should be helpful with your clumsy nature" Was all the old man said as he walked over to the counter. "The bow and the Tonato' are plain and have no personality because that is for you to make and decide. Nobody can make the weapon for you, that's down to you." He ducked under the counter and jumped back up moments later clutching a large quiver of arrows which he slid across the counter in the young brunette's direction.

The young woman hesitantly took hold of them and studied the quiver noticing it seemed to look modern and came with a catchment piece on the back. It didn't take her long to realise the bow attached onto it giving her somewhere to keep it. Fiddling with it a little she heard a small 'click', as the bow was secured into place. She the slung the quiver over her shoulder and adjusted it into a comfortable position , she tiled her head back only to bang the back of her head against the bow. "Ow" She chimed a little earning another smirk from Law.

"Is there anything else you want?" Morfran said as he opened the cash till and leaned forward over the counter. Law did nothing but shake a head.

"What do we owe you?" Trafalgar said in his blunt way.

"450000 Belies" The old man said as he waited for the hefty amount of money he charged.

"Bepo" Was all the Captain said as he was already walking out the door.

After a 'Aye' from the bear was Morfran left with a pile of money as he leaned back slightly satisfied with himself.

* * *

Emily let out a small wave as she followed her sister and Law out back into the cold of the winter island.

She ran next to Bepo and put an arm against the bear to feel the heat of his body. "Fluffy!" She chimed happily as Bepo watched her and carefully put an arm around her to keep her warm. She smiled at the white bear and then looked down to her new toy. _Ummm I mean tool._ She liked her little Tonato' with its light brown handle bound in leather and a gold stained hilt that was clearly coloured and not as luxurious as real gold. The girl continued to look at it as she walked now war and secure thanks to Bepo's companionship.

The Surgeon of death was quiet as he adjusted his collar closer to his flesh; even he seemed to be feeling the cold even for a man brought up in North Blue. His hat was low over his eyes as he seemed to be walking back to the ship.

"So those were the 'special supplies' you were talking about?" Leah questioned from behind him only to be replied by a 'hmmm' from her captain.

Leah rolled her eyes as she tried once more to engage in a conversation with him. "Why'd you buy them? Don't you think I'll shoot you in your sleep?" Leah said with a charming smirk on her lips.

He sighed giving in to unsaid request to talk. "Because Leah-Ya you like me too much." He said smugly with that _damn smirk_ on his face.

 _Asshole._ Was all Leah could think with a now red face, thankfully if he asked she could say it was down to the cold. "Now I'm definitely going to kill you in your sleep."

Law could only smirk at the girl who seemed to be more bold now, probably just because she had become more comfortable and aquatinted with the crew from the short days of been with them.

"So after you kill me how do you plan on escaping my crew?" Law's curiosity was spiked.

"Isn't it obvious? Take you're had and declare myself as captain and lead them to prosperity and wealth as we search all corners of the world. Oh also I'll become the most feared Captain in the world." Leah let out a small chuckle at her full proof plan to murder the Surgeon of death.

"I look forward to seeing that Leah-Ya. I'm sure a heavy bounty will be given to you for killing the Surgeon of Death and taking over his crew." Law continued to walk alongside the girl as he waited for a response.

"You'll be dead so don't worry about seeing it." Leah cracked as she raised an eyebrow towards Trafalgar who let out a chuckle.

Something about this conversation was engaging and something Law found almost enjoyable towards the young girl who was walking alongside her as she slowly adjusted the bow and quiver on her shoulder clearly not used to such an item been there. It was pleasant, and over the last few days Law had indeed grown to like the brunettes company as they would talk or argue or both at the same time. This was something Law seemed to like and well he wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

"You said were heading to Marineford after this right?" Leah's tones said out of nowhere drawing Law back down to earth.

He nodded slightly. "To see the execution of Fire Fist, we all know Whitebeard will show up there, there's no doubt. Then we'll see how the rest of the pirating era will hold out." Law declared with an uncertain tone in his voice, despite his tactical mind Law could not know what this would bring, but he knew it was only the beginning be it good or bad.

They walked in silence after that Leah's head lowered as her thoughts rushed through her mind. _No matter what happens in this war, we can't do anything can we? It's just a narrative a book…Ace's death has no significance it's merely fiction._

Before long the group has returned to the ship where Shachi was waiting for their return as she leaned on the railing of the sub. "Welcome back Captain, locals said the log pose takes three house to set. Means an hour and forty minutes before departure?" Shachi was careful to phrase it as a question to avoid Law taking it as an order which Law would not have appreciated.

He was met by a stoic not from his stoic captain as everyone else hurried inside out of the cold except for Bepo who was more than happy to stay outside rather than that hell hole other referred to as submarine.

"Where are we heading after this stop Captain?" Shachi questioned pulling the hat over his face more to keep the heat.

Law said one word, as if it was rehearsed and said a million times. "Marineford…."

* * *

 **Ok guys chapter 15 in done and out! Guess you all know what's coming next. Sorry I needed to get the girls armed as well it is the One Piece world and I can't have them to be too reliant on Law or the Heart's but their still pretty weak characters so it will take some time before they become any good at fighting. I don't want to create characters that just have a weapon and suddenly can kill everyone and anything I personally don't see it as good character progression.**

 **But I really hoped you like it and I hope you notice that Leah and Law are becoming a little closer *wink wink* hehe well I'll see you soon and I won't take as long to get a chapter up next time.**

 **Have fun until then**

 **Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16- Admiration

**Thank you so much for the support of Chapter 15 and not its 15's turn and you can guess what it is. Marineford is finally here! I tried as hard as I could to keep it to the anime but I may have made slight changes to make more sense with the girls here. Also there is a little Leah/Law ness in this chapter hehe. But it is as close as I can get it. I hope you do enjoy the chapter and I look forward to seeing your feedback!**

 **Rated T for Blood, violence and suggestive themes**

 **I do not own One Piece of any character except my OC's all rights and property belong to Oda!**

 **Character's thoughts in italics for reader convenience.**

* * *

 **Apple Bloom** **\- Thank you so much for the continued support of my story I really do appreciate it. Sorry I worried you I've just been a little overworked lately but I hope this makes up for it. Hehe thanks' again.**

 **Jinxedpixie-** **Sorry it's late and happy new year to you too I wish you all the best. Hopefully you like this chapter and thanks for checking it out hehe. Yeah Leah gave in quickly but I guess she understands that Emily needs to defend herself after all the night in the hotel room proves that she can't always be there. I'll defiantly be writing some parts of chapters where she practices with her new weapon and the repercussions of such hehe. But I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **TealWorrior-** **I'm glad you're enjoying it and continue to do so. Sorry I've been reading yours but never leave a review I'm very sorry for that it's rude and I should review it. So I apologise for that but I love your story also. I guess Leah really is quite a pacifist I wanted her to not fit into the One Piece world which helps when nearly every character but her is violent to some extent. But she has her limits like everyone. I glad you like the running gags I added them to create a quirk to the characters and I'm glad it's effective. Thank you so much for the support and I hope you keep reading.**

 **Ok and now the story hehe!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Admiration**

 _So this is it? Marineford? The place that broke a thousand hearts as people read and watched the departure of Portgas D. Ace._ Leah eyed the island from the deck of sub sat in the water a safe distance away avoiding any trouble from the Marines.

She stood there her long hair tied up an gently swaying in the breeze the pink tips cast like little feathers blowing along a beech. She pulled the hoodie over her body a little more as she continued to eye the cursed island. _I can't believe I'm going to watch this for real. I don't much care for One Piece but I'm going to watch someone die who is already fated to do so._

The brunette slowly pushed the glasses up her nose and narrowed her eyes slightly. _Hmmm…To think Luffy's going to lose a brother. That must be_ … Leah couldn't even finish the sentence. It must be so painful, so dreadful to lose someone like that.

She leaned forward slightly and rested her arms across the railing allowing the air to brush against her skin with its cool, almost icy touch. Sea air was always like this to her, Leah hated cold and so it was one of the many small peeves she had added to her list when trying to describe the sub.

The sudden clank of boots on the wood made the young girl jump as they came closer to her. Already knowing who it was she spun around and saluted him in a cheery way. "Captain on the Deck!" She declared with a smirk on her face.

Law seemed less impressed as he frowned and looked at her. He lifted a hand towards her. "Hand it over."

 _Shit._ Leah bit her lip slightly as she tried to look innocent in the presence of the dark captain. "Hand over what?"

"Leah-ya…I know you have your sisters knife. " Law had now crossed his arms and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"No I don't…" She said in an obvious lying tone as she pouted slightly and hid a smile in her lips.

Rather than play to her amusement Law simply raised a hand and said. "Room" He smirked. "Scan* And the knife appeared in his hand. "Now what were you planning to do with this?" He questioned to the now deeply frowning young woman in front of him.

"Just gonna' sneak into your room and stab you in the eye." She replied knowing she was busted again _. Damn I really need to make it more inconspicuous._

"Really? And I thought you'd just come into my room to see me like you have done for the last few nights when you brought you dinner." He cracked and widened his smirk.

This as you might imagine left the brunette with quite a blush. "W-Well we can't have you starving…Well actually we could." Leah said in a cheerful way which was in a sense creepy even for Law's taste. She probably wouldn't have 'stolen' it if Emily hadn't have been so persistent in playing with it and resulting in more cut fingers than Leah cared to count.

He merely squeezed the bridge of his nose with his free hand and said. "Just answer my question."

"Which one the one about the knife or me coming into your room?" Leah chimed half heartily as she turned away from him and leaned against the railing seeing how much closer the sub had arrived to its destination.

 _I'm not dealing with her attitude today._ Trafalgar thought as he calmly walked over to her and hooked his free arm around her waist and forced her to turn. Why you may ask he didn't know but it seemed like the most appropriate way to get her attention.

That Damn Smirk was so present on his face as he leaned close his hand still placed comfortably around her waist. Leah on the other hand was less amused as her face was even redder and her eyes were narrow. _What the hell is he doing? What do I do?_ She questioned as she slightly rested her hands on his chest wanting to push him away. However, her palms lay flat against his chest feeling the soft fabric of the hoodie and the majestic rise and fall of the doctor's calm breathing. Her right hand could feel each thud of his heart. _It's so calm compared to mine_. Leah noted as she rapidly felt the persistent rise and fall of each thud that lay in her chest.

She wanted to push him away she wanted to tell him to _fuck off_. But something was stopping her and she had to admit the feeling wasn't half bad. Looking up her red cheeks became more apparent when her eyes laid rest onto Law's normally smirking face. Although, this time the smirk was gone, he was stoic and as calm as his heartbeat. _So calm, to relaxed. So handsome? Wait!_ Leah's eyes widened as she felt Law's fingers curl around her hip further even going so far as to slide slightly and run a thumb down to her hip bone. His face was the same as before and he was closer?

Yes he had to be so much closer than before as he leaned over her hunching his back slightly to reach her small frame. Already Leah could feel her heart becoming faster and faster. _What do I do? Push him away? This is sexual harassment!_ But yet she didn't act she stood there and slowly hooked her fingers into the fabric of his hoodie almost beckoning him to come ever so closer that their lips might meet. _No, Wait why am I doing this_? The alarm bells sounded in Leah's mind but she didn't act she just remained there.

"ISLAND AHEAD ALL HANDS PLEASE RETREAT TO THE INSIDE TO THE SUB WE ARE ABOUT TO SUBMERGE!" A loud voice yelled through the intercom.

Suddenly, Law had moved away from Leah and was busy heading his way through the door and down the stairs still clutching Emily's Toanto' loosely in his hand. His thought were somewhat distant from his body as he headed down the stairs almost not hearing the slam of the door and a pair of hurried footsteps walk down in pursuit of him.

Trafalgar couldn't give up this opportunity, so he stopped. "Uff!" Was all he got from the figure who had slammed into his back. His smirk returned as he walked on eaving the even more red-faced girl to her thoughts.

* * *

The crew watched through every screen observing the events of Marineford. The arrival of Whitebeard and his assault to rescue Ace, then Luffy jumping from the sky, taking on three admirals in a desperate attempt to save his older brother. The instant that the Whitebeard pirates "leant their strength" To Luffy as they saw they had the same goal of saving Nakama.

Each member of the Hearts stared in aw as events unfolded.

"Please captain Law!" Emily said as she had pleaded to him for the last twenty minutes. "Please help him! Help save Ace!" Each response was the same, Law would turn for her and address another crewmember ignoring every plead the young blonde would give to her caption.

Leah carefully wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulder and pulled her into a hug. It didn't take long for the sobs to come as she clutched onto Emily's shirt and cried. Softly Leah rubbed her back. It was the same when Ace died and Emily watched it in the series. She sobbed for hours and nobody knew what to do. He was fiction after all so his death was a scripted event.

"It's ok Em you cry all you want." _I shouldn't expect her to act any different she'd already seen this through a tv screen and now she had to watch it first-hand._ The brunette then eyed Law dangerously as she observed him standing there. _What was that little trick up on deck?_

Then the moment came, Ace and his brother Luffy were said in the middle of a warzone exchanging the final words. Leah couldn't believe her eyes as the young pirate captain froze in the middle and Jinbe ran to his aid only to be struck and injured. Emily sobbed into her sister clutching onto her sibling with all her might. "How could you?" She mumbled presumably to Law for not acting.

* * *

As the duo flew into Captain Buggy's grasp. Law calmly drew the edge of his blade a smirk on his face as he eyed the screen.

"Captain we have reached a point for free ice" A crew member said as the girls observed.

"Take us up." Law ordered.

With a crash of ice and water the sub broke through the frozen barrier to reach the impending surface. Water dripped form the side as pirates stared wanting to know who indeed was the owner of this unique ship.

Then he walked out to the deck calmly and stood looking at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He called to the clown pirate calmly. "Bring Straw Hat-Ya to my ship!"

"Who are you kid?!" Was his reply.

Leah stood at the entrance to the ship her arm firmly around her sibling as they watched the moments pass and the debate handle as Law attempted to persuade him to take Luffy and Jinbe into his care. He commented on how they would one day be enemies, but it didn't seem right for them to be so in Leah's eyes. Something wasn't adding up.

"Bring him here now!" Law ordered to the clown. "I'm a doctor!"

With that a fire of canons erupted as the marines determined Law's intention to see Luffy to safety. As quick as he could Buggy floated towards the submarine in an attempt to avoid becoming cannon fodder.

"Captain Law, Warships are approaching from the stern!" A crewmember said as panic set in slightly for the Hearts and if they would make it out alive.

Leah clung to her sister and backed away slightly moving into the door and putting both arms around Em. Both girls were now shaking and afraid of what might be the end of them.

"Hurry bring both of them over here!" Law ordered again, his face now too showed a sign of panic as the fire became heavier and more determined not to let him leave with the young captain.

BANG, BANG BANG! The persistent fire became clear as the marines aimed to destroy the sub that was now been swallowed by the giant ways.

"Oh god." Leah cried as she cowered down slightly and closed her eyes expecting to see the worst. She paused for a moment as she saw Law taking a quick glance at the girls watching over them in a way to secure their safety and the crews safety. This environment however, wasn't safe.

"Put them on the ship!" Law now yelling as he knew the situation was becoming more difficult.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE THEM TO YOU WHOERVER YOU ARE!" Buggy yelled at the top of his detached lungs. "DO YOUR BEST!" And with the he flung Jinbe and Luffy towards the sup like a large and round missile.

"Catch them Jean Bart!" Bepo ordered as he and the large crew member waited for the mark to hit its target. The giant man caught them with ease and turned ready to take them to the infirmary.

"SUBMERGE!"

Bepo grabbed the young captain in his arm and sprinted for the door of the sub. As unlikely as it was Luffy was still alive. A large light then flashed in the sky behind them as Borsalino charged a light beam to strike the sub and destroy the occupant

"Hurry! Get them inside was the doctor's orders as he observed toe carnage unfold.

Leah shielded her vision and took a step closer to the wall as both Jinbe and Luffy were rushed down stairs and holstered onto hospital beds for treatment. She even heard the small yell of Law's panic 'damn it and hurry get them inside.

With that the sub began to depart at full speed while Law stupidly was still outside in a war zone.

Leah was still sat at the door as she saw her captain looking stoic as ever over the carnage the war had brought. Emily on the other hand had run to Luffy and Jinbe's side to make sure they truly were alive. Something admirable was there about as Leah studied the dark doctor. He had rescued a boy for no benefit of his own. Leah couldn't help it be feel something pulling her something prideful as the stood there staring at him. Something was so much more different now that she had seen this side of one Trafalgar Law.

"Captain! It's dangerous stop watching Yonkou and close the door!" Bepo ordered although Law clearly wasn't listening to his first mate. "They will attack us if we don't submerge soon!" The bear now sounded desperate. "PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Leah decided now to chime in. "Law close the fucking door before I leave you out there!" Even that threat headed no reply. _Damn it you Jerk!_

Until. "Sure." He answered lazily and calm turning his head a little to the pair only to hear a frustrated scream from Bepo.

"AHHHHHH!" A new scream came.

"Wait a moment." Law said as he eyed one captain Buggy running to the edge of the harbour and launching himself into the air.

"I CAN'T WAIT MORE!" Bepo yelled once more.

"You forgot this! Catch it!" The clown captain yelled as he hurled one familiar piece of attire towards Law who caught it easily.

"…Is this…" Law as about to question only to be interrupted by his first mate.

"CAPTAIN! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Sure." Was the only response before Law jogged inside and Bepo was finally able to close the door so they could be nice and safe under the sea.

* * *

Leah slide down the metal wall slightly letting out a sigh of relief. _He sure takes his sweet time_ Leah told herself as she eyed him as he ran down the stairs followed by his first mate and still clutching onto the infamous straw hat. Only upon reaching the infirmary did he deposit the hat to Penguin who Emily was stood next to. Her eyes were hazy and full of tears. Instinctively she grabbed hold of the hat and placed it upon her head as if it was her way of saying it would all be ok.

The brunette arrived moments later to see the state of Law's bloodied patients. Luffy the poor boy had a large and grotesque wound on his chest that oozed out blood as he slowly breathed shallow breaths. It's horrible. Was all Leah could think of when she heard a quick. 'smack' of rubber on flesh. She turned to see Law pulling on some rubber gloves with a devious look on his face.

"Well, let's begin." Law said smugly as his damn smirk seemed so much eviler than normal, almost possessed and proud of the work he was about to undertake. It was even more sickening than the blood to see a man enjoy his craft so much. "This one has been pierced through the chest; he's on the verge of death. Strahat-Ya is severely injured as well. But the worse injuries might be deeper inside."

"Do they need anaesthetic?" Penguin questioned in concern as he turned to face Law slightly.

Law's smirk only grew. "That won't be necessary. Both of them are so badly injured that they won't feel any pain." He turned on his heels to face Luffy. "They shouldn't have the energy to complain no what I do. This will be a fun operation!" Law declared as the surgery was about to begin.

"His pulse is stabilising." Shachi declared as if to give Law the 'All go.'

BANG! A rumble shook the entire sub as Law began his work unfazed by it. "What is that?"

"An emergency the water is starting to turn into ice!" The intercom said much to many's surprise

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" Bepo yelled uncontrollably as he panicked. He seemed to be doing a lot of that for a first mate of a infinitely farce pirate group. "What do I do? Where been trapped captain!"

"Then do something." Was Law's only reply as he concentrated on his work. Only to get a scream from the white bear. "Hurry up! Full Speed ahead!" Law ordered.

And with a jolt the sub took off at its fastest pace outrunning the ice to safety where Law could continue his sadistic work in peace.

Slowly Nathanial walked over to both of the girls and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Better to let captain work…He can be messy…"

Leah, simply staed at the captain as he worked quietly on the two patients that needed his attention. _Yeah I admire him for been somewhat selfless. I don't care if he's a prick, this here is the right thing._ Not caring how nice it sounded Leah thought that of him and the actions he took to try and save one Monkey D Luffy a fellow pirate. This and this alone had solidified Leah's admiration for her captain no matter how much he teased her.

* * *

 **Ok everyone that's it for chaper 16. This chapter was a pain to write because it's such a iconic part of the One Piece time line but I hope I did it justice and I hope you enjoyed this entry. I'll update as soon as I can when I have time. But for now have fun and don't forget to leave a review or a PM about anything you want to mention.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17- Because I wanted to

**Hi everyone new chapter is up sorry for the wait. Been a little busy over this months and the last. Chapter's a little shorter than normal but It didn't seem right extending it longer than it needed to be. Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks so much for the support and I really do hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Rated T- Violence, Language, Blood and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer- All rights go to Oda I own nothing except my Oc's.**

* * *

 **Apple Bloom** **\- Yeah sorry about the wait. I'm glad you're still willing to read the story after such a long time. Don't worry there will always be more chapters until I finish the story. Thanks for the support.**

 **StarliteOracle-** **Thank you so much.**

 **Jinxedpixie-** **Thank you very much I'm glad you like the fluffy moment. Hehe Yeah Em is a little clumsy to say the least hehe lets see if she improves as the story goes on.**

 **Alezeia95-** **Hello to you too. Yes I most certainly will be continuing with my story and here's another chapter for you to read hehe. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17- "Because I wanted to"**

There he lay, he was silent and vulnerable…So vulnerable. As the dark doctor worked on him to savage what little life the future pirate king held onto. His soul clawed to the other side while the Surgeon of Death tried with haste to do something to the country of his infamous name. He sought to bring life instead of end it for the reason he could not quite piece together himself.

Leah could only imagine his pain, his torture as she sat in her room eyeing the small porthole above her bed as she noted a few fish swim past. Oblivious to the troubles aboard the yellow submarine and their great escape to save a rubber man. _No, he's not a man_. Leah corrected herself. _He's a boy no matter how he chooses to say otherwise. He truly is just a boy._

She shifted her body slightly to lean against the metal wall that was oddly warm as Nathanial had stated they were near an undersea volcano. It wasn't just the wall the entire submarine seemed warmer and dare the brunette say it homely? Ever since Marineford Leah had become more relaxed with this sub and how it was so much more.

A sudden shake and bubble of the Submarine alerted the brunette to what was happening. Where she once saw a school of fishes swimming past now showed a bright light that beamed into her room. "We surfaced." Leah declared before swivelling her feet to the ground and put on her small ballerina shoes forcing herself to stand and trudge over to the door. _There must be a reason why we surfaced_ Leah commented. She then grabbed her bow for good measure and left the room.

The door to the deck was open so Leah stepped through only to be greeted by Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, Emily, some black haired chick and a giant snake. W _ait what?_ Yeah there it was a pink and white spotted snake with a skull on its head and a dumb look on its face. _Should expect any less in a place like this?_ Leah questioned.

Beside him stood a tall woman about the same height as Law. _Wow even the women here a damn tall._ Clad in a purple dress and long black hair that trailed down her back and across her shoulders. Leah guessed this was what a 'fan service character' equalled in this world with a large chest and long legs. The brunette couldn't help but pity let out a snigger at her thoughts which unfortunately drew the woman's attention from talking to the bear and the men.

"And who are you? Trafalgar Law doesn't have women in his crew! Speak tell me your relationship with Luffy!" The women then threw her head back and raised her chest pointing towards Leah who only stared with the blank expression.

"I'm sorry What?" Leah had to say. _What the hell is this woman going on about?_

"I am Boa Hancock Luffy's Fiancé! I am beautiful and will not allow you to steel him from me! Luffy can never have a woman who does not equal my beauty" Hancock then dropped the pose to look down at the girl she accused of been in love with the future pirate king.

"Your beautiful? " Leah replied blankly still not understanding the question. _Wait did she just use flowery words to call me ugly?_

"WHAT?!" Hancock replied. "How can you resist my beauty! No man or woman can."

"Because you have an oversized forehead, a wired haircut and quite frankly I want to know how your ears are attached with the size and weight of those earrings." Leah crossed her arms quite sated with her reply. Only to notice the Pirate Empress now seemed extremely pissed at her. "Ummm….But I'm sure Luffy thinks your pretty even if I don't."

Hancock then let out a sigh and placed a hand on her heart. "My dearest Luffy does not recognise my beauty but I know he shall love me one day… "

"Well good luck with that." Leah said before scooting next to Emily who was trying to hold in the giggles.

Emily poked her sister's shoulder and said. "That's Boa Hancock the most beautiful woman in the series…People turn to stone because of it."

"Oh…" Leah trailed off and listen to the conversation only to catch an 'I'm sorry' and a sulking Bepo who looked distraught for some unknown reason. _Did the bitch upset Bepo? I know it's not hard to do so but still that's mean._ Leah clutched onto her bow slightly. She did not like this Narcissistic woman Boa Hancock.

With that the door opened and Trafalgar walked out with a stoic look on his face as he dried his hands on a towel. He was calm and undisturbed by the woman in front of him unlike the rest of the crew except Bepo who were ogling at her.

He explained that Luffy as stable and alive but in need of care and rest. He was still unconscious after all. And with that a blue man walked out the sub door clutching onto his chest as he thanked Law for his services and talked to the Hancock about Luffy's condition.

* * *

Before Leah knew it the sub was docked on a place called Amazon-Lily. A lush and green island bursting with trees and plant life that would make any gardener envious of its splendour. The only strange thing was men were not allowed. Well to be more specific they weren't allowed to leave the shore or go into the city on the penalty of death. This had resulted in both Shachi and Penguin having a sulk on the deck as they fished and ran their imaginations of how the rest of the women looked on the island. This as you might imagine amused Leah and Emily immensely.

Law had chosen to venture onto the island and had sat under a tree with a book to pass the time. He seemed content with his spotted hand slightly over his eyes. To be fair both siblings didn't know if he was reading or sleeping since well the page on the book in his hand hadn't turned for a little while now.

Leah twiddled with her bow and drew and arrow from her quiver she drew the bow back and prepared to fire. Half tempted to fire it at one fare captain to see the reaction. However she turned the bow and fired upon a hastily painted target on the trunk of one of the trees

She fired, and it hit the outlines of the target not in the centre but it wasn't a bad hit. It certainly would cause someone a problem like taking an arrow to the knee if the tree was a human of course.

The apprentice archer let out a sigh as she looked over to the sky and the red glow it cast upon the island. Yes this world may be a trap but at least it was a beautiful trap. Not many could say that.

Leah pushed her glasses up her nose and sat on the grassy ground only to see the blue man with gills sat on the grass tucking into a bowl of rice the woman of the island had delivered earlier. He was calm but it was clear he was still hurt. He paused and then looked over to the girl staring at him.

"Does it unsettle you to see a fish man on shore?" His voice was low but calming as his small eyes scanned the girl.

Leah's gaze widened. "Fish man? What n-no…I've just never seen someone like you…Fish man. I've never seen or met one." Leah said hesitantly she didn't want to insult the guy.

He let out a chuckle. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not form around here. So yeah I'm serious."

"Strange the little blonde one who says she's your sister knows everything about me." He let out another chuckle.

Leah, smirked. "She's a crazy fan."

"I did notice. The name is Jinbe by the way."

"Leah…" The brunette responded before twiddling with her bow further.

Jinbe sighed and looked at the girl, she was plane but blunt. He liked that about her she hadn't given him any trouble and well she was just broad with her way. "I know this is an abstract question. But your sister. You're not fully related are you?"

Leah rose an eyebrow. "How the hell?"

"I just could."

Leah sighed again and leaned back to look at the sky. "Were half-sisters, same mom different father. Well I say that, Em's dad is my dad, I mean he looked after me for most of my life."

"What happened?"

"It's not some tragic story as you might think. I don't have anything like that going for me. My real dad and mom got together too young I come along dad goes. Couple of years later John walks in and he's the dad I always wanted. Haven't heard from the other one so John is my dad despite not been born to him."

"I see." Jinbe replied and took another mouthful of his food. Not wanting to pry any more than necessary about that subject. "And how did you end up here?"

"Kidnapped by a teleporting slave trader and then kidnapped again by the captain of the yellow submarine…" She chuckled. "Were trying to get home but it's a long road I guess."

"Oh….Any idea how?"

Leah laid in the grass and put her hands under her head thinking of how to respond. "One step at a time I guess and that first step is the asshole that brought us here." And with that Leah closed her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't clear to how much time had passed, but now it was dark and stars glistened across the sky of Amazon-Lily . Most of the crew had retreated into the Sub for Leah and Emilys soup supper that they had left on the stove. All the crew seemed to be enjoying their meal.

All but Law who was still sat under his tree with the spotted hat covering his eyes.

"You think someone should go see if he's dead?" Leah questioned looking out one of the portholes towards the yellow clad captain.

"I'm surprised he hasn't checked on Luffy…I mean he is healing him." Emily chimed in as she stood on her toes to look.

Leah let out a sigh and put on a small jacket and zipped it up. Looking out to her bow she shrugged. Why not? Grabbing onto it she holstered it onto her shoulder and then headed out to the deck. _Fuck its cold here at night!_ She put her hands in her pockets and stepped to the railing. She took in a breath and called to her captain. "You coming inside?" No response from the captain. "There's food!" Leah added to try and coax him into the sub. "I'm gonna' lock the door if you don't get your ass over here."

"Don't order me around Leah-Ya." His head tilted upwards to eye the girl stood on the deck, her face and nose was red. _Anyone would think she was cold._ Law smirked slightly as he eyed her with delight that he was keeping her out in the cold. "I thought you were locking the door."

"I am! I'm just been merciful! You coming or not?" She crossed her arms half out of frustration and half to try and warm her small frame up.

Finally the Surgeon of Death stood up and glared at her with that _Damn Smirk._ "It's my Submarine Leah-Ya."

"And I'm closer to the door." Leah declaired as she thought she had the upper hand on this littler banter.

Unfortunately she didn't hear a certain individual mutter the word "Room".

But she found out a moment later feeling a presence stood behind her and his head leaned forward to lean on her shoulder. Leah could only imagine how much he had to bend down to accomplish so because he was too tall for his own good. She could feel his body on her back, his heat everything that made Law, well Law. And the sent! It was driving her insane he was so close just like before. That indefinable sent to Trafalgar that she couldn't escape from it was so alien to her so irresistible.

The brunette couldn't help but tense her body at his proximity and the feeling of his face brushing against her own. All Leah could guess that she now looked more like a tomato that a human. She clenched her fists slightly as she knew his smirk had widened. He knew what he was doing to her and the asshole was enjoying every moment of it.

"You were sayin' Leah-Ya? I think I'm closer to the door than you." He let out a breath that caressed her skin causing a shudder in the young women's body.

"Y-you." She cleared her throat. "You always have to be the winner." She sighed. "You don't play fair Law."

"I'm a pirate Leah-Ya." He replied and moved slightly closer and placed his hands on the railing trapping the young brunette who now was refusing to look at him.

"What was all that before the war anyway?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned. _I think I know what she means._

Leah sighed. "When you took Em's knife from me and decided to get touchy feely."

He let out a chuckle. _A Damn Chuckle! What a Jerk!_ "Well I could say I was bored. Or I just wanted to wind you up. But."

"But what?" She questioned.

"But I just thought it was funny." His smirk grew.

Leah bit her lip slightly and took in a breath, she turned on her heels forcing Law to back away slightly. "You didn't look like you were laughing! Just give me a straight answer."

"I already said don't order me around Leah-Ya!" Law said, his voice was deeper this time like he was frustrated that Leah had just destroyed this err…moment.

"For fuck sake I'm not ordering you around! I just want an answer! I Just-"

Law looked at her intently his hand now placed over her mouth; his expression was that of a frown.

"Hmmmm!" Leah said as she tried to get his hand away from her.

"Leah-Ya I could take that mouth away from you so don't bother." He stepped closer. So close "I simply did the 'touchy feely' because I wanted to and that's all you need to know." Slowly Law lowered his hand and stared at her deep brown eyes that seemed filled with worry and fear. Law didn't want her to fear him but he did want her to listen and that's why he had to be threatening.

He let out a sigh and stared at the girl once more not thinking about it he took her hand and gently held it within his own. His face was softer which only seemed to make the brunette more fearful of him. _Why's he doing this?_ She questioned over and over with no clear answer.

But just as soon he her palm was caressed with his warm tattooed fingers he left and walked towards the door into the belly of the sub, leaving a flustered Leah behind him.

It seemed like an eternity as Leah remained in the cold night eyeing the door half expecting, no half wanting to follow him and get the answer she really wanted. "He just wanted to? Asshole!"

"Who me?" A small voice said behind her.

Leah turned slightly to see a fresh face little Blonde behind her and walking closer to stand at her sisters side. "Am I an asshole?"

"No Em not you. Just that Jerk of a captain." Leah shifted her weight slightly and let out a breath causeing a small cloud to expel from her moth into the atmosphere.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him and he liked you." Emily let out a chuckle as she leand against her sister slightly. Partly out of sibling love but mostly from the fact that she was cold.

Leah bit her lip slightly and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Don't flatter yourself Emily…Me and her are far from romance."

"Lair…"

* * *

 **Okay guys that's chapter 17. Sorry its not as long as my other chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. The next update will be soon as I'm already writing it at the moment. Until then thanks for the support and see you next time.**

 **Sayonara.**


	18. Chapter 18- I didn't see anything!

**Ok guy Chapter 18 is up sorry about the wait just been a little busy is all. Anyway won't keep you so I hope you enjoy. I loved righting this chapter especially the beginning hehe. It was a lot of fun. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the continued support of my story! I love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights of One Piece go to Oda-Sama . I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Rated T- Suggestive themes, violence, language and blood.**

* * *

 **StarliteOracle** **\- Thank you so much and thank you for the continued support.**

 **Apple Bloom** **\- Yeah I don't disagree with her ether, it's obvious. And here you are another chapter hope you like. Thank you for the support**

 **Jinxedpixie-** **I'm glad you like the fluff. Hehe there's more on the way so don't worry. Can you imagine the catastrophe of Bepo trying to play matchmaker? And you'll have to see if it's the only way they will admit it. You shall see. Hehe Thank you so much**

 **Helenso good-** **Thank you very much, I hope this chapter is as good too. Thanks for the support**

* * *

Chapter 18- "I didn't see anything."

The brunette snuggled up a little in her bed as she scrunched up her nose and let out a yawn before slowly opening her eyes and turning away from the wall. It was still dark and the sub was occasionally tilting each time a strong wave hit them. Lucky both of the siblings had grown accustom to this in the two weeks they had spent abroad.

Again Leah let out a yawn and starched slightly as she forced herself to sit up. Her eyes were now half closed and drowsy as she swung her legs out and placed her feet on the floor. _Oh wow that floor is cold! I really need to talk to that dumb ass captain to install some under floor heating_. She tilted her head to study the clock, 5:20am.

She let out a groan as she forced herself to stand and head over to the dresser taking out her new attire for the day. Or to put it bluntly a pair of jeans a jumper and undergarments. Slinging them over the shoulder Leah cautiously opened the door of her room careful not to wake a still sleeping Emily.

She walked down the corridor slowly heading for heaven or in the normal terms a steaming, hot shower. This had become the norm, any time for 5-7 was the girls bathroom time where they could shower without the interference from the men of the ship, in return Leah would not disturb them and provide a breakfast by 8 am every morning. It was a simple yet acceptable arrangement they had come to. And for any man who was willing to be daring to take a peek resulted in no food for the entire crew and to answer for since there would be no edible food to start the day with.

Leah padded down the hall and entered the bath room and was greeted by the light inside a perfect contrast between the dingy corridors that was always dark no matter what. She shoved the door shut and headed for the first stall. Something was off, something was strange. And Leah couldn't quite but her finger on it.

Shaking the thought away Leah set her cloths down and began to peal her current attire off and she opened the shower door. _Wait why did I get a hit with a wave of steam?_

"Oh shit…" Was the only word she muttered as the brunette came face to face with a cheeky tribal smile that was painted on something's chest? Or rather someone's chest to be more specific. The little smile glared back at the young woman. Leah's reply to the smile was more raw embarrassment, as she quickly pieced together who she so rudely interrupted in the shower.

"Language…Leah-ya?" A deep voice said to the girl who didn't move and kept staring half hoping this situation wasn't really happening. Thinking a little pinch of the skin would wake her up and all be over. But it was clear to both parties that this was real. Leah had in fact walked in on a showering Trafalgar Law.

 _Oh god what do I do?_ Leah question herself. _I could look down? NO! I could look up? NO NO NO! That's even worse than the first idea!_ No she couldn't bring herself to face a presumably very pissed captain.

"Leah-Ya? Are you going to give me an answer?" The deep voice muttered.

Leah could feel the heat in her cheeks as she slowly covered her own body and lowered her head trying to avoid the surgeon's gaze.

"Leah-Ya?" He said again seemingly not affected by the situation.

Suddenly she was gone and all Law could hear was the echoing word of "SORRY!" As she grabbed her cloths and ran out of the room to the hall.

After a moment Law poked his head out from the shower stall to see an open door and no sign of the young brunette. He smirked at the empty room hall way, this was certainly an entertaining start to the morning. He then went back to finish his now interrupted shower.

Leah ran down the hall and entered her room slamming the door shut and leaping into her bed to be enveloped with the bed sheets to try and calm the shaking girl.

This as one would imagine this had woken a certain blonde who was now sat up in the bed staring at the lump of covers her older sister was quivering under. "Leah?" She questioned naively unaware of the events that had just taken place.

"I-I'm fine Em." Leah stuttered out as she continued to shake.

"Leah are you sick? Want me to get someone?" She jumped out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Emily I swear if you bring that sadistic prick of a doctor here I'll shove an arrow up your ass!" And that was all the Brunette said to convince the Blonde that it was time to leave and give her some space. With the slam of the door Leah was left alone with only her thoughts for company.

 _Why am a so embarrassed? Why is this bothering me so much? Waaah! Why do I keep thinking of the image to what I saw? Can I please top thinking about him looking hunky like that!_ She pulled the covers over herself even further and closed her eyes hoping for it to go away.

* * *

"Emily-Chan?" Where's breakfast?" Shachi said as he leaned against the door to the kitchen where Emily was busy drinking something from a mug.

"Free for all today Shachi, Leah hasn't come out of the room I hope she's not ill. It's been over two hours since I left her there."

"Maybe captain should check her out….I mean if she's ill how are we gonna' eat? I mean non of us can cook as good as you and Leah-Chan and well you can't do it by yourself."

Em couldn't help but let out a giggle was women and food all that Shachi ever thought about? _Yeah probably._ "When you say cook you really mean ours doesn't turn into charcoal right?" This was responded with a small nod from the red head.

She put down the mug and looked at the hungry crew. "I guess you just get what you want for today."

Shachi let out a sigh but conformed to the girls request and began to rummage the cubed in search of something to quench his appetite. "By the way Emily-chan. I wanted to ask you something"

"Hmmm?"

He grabbed hold of a can and drew a face when he saw what was on the label. "Captain and Leah-Chan they got something going on?"

Emily's eyes widened. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well this morning I had to use the bathroom and on my way I saw your sister running to your room with a red face. I thought something had hurt her and been the brave man I am I went to go and beat if senseless."

"Oh of course you did Shachi! Like the time you were screaming when the ship was been attacked by marine cannons. You were such a baby."

He hissed at her. I _thought we agreed that didn't happen?!_ He then cleared his throat and went back to telling his tail. "Anyway I saw the bathroom was open and Captain had just left. The only place Leah-Chan could have come from was the bathroom and Captain…Well..."

"Well what?" Emily questioned.

"Well he looked too satisfied with himself…." Shachi muttered.

"What was that Shachi-Ya?" A voice said from the entrance to the kitchen.

 _Shit._ The hatted man said as he turned to see his displeased captain who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. His eyes were dark and hidden under the rim of his hat. It was clear he wasn't impressed about his crew gossiping behind his back.

"N-Nothing…Captain." Shachi mumbles as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"Didn't sound like nothing…" Law smirked an eyes the young blonde next to him. "So Leah-Ya is ill?"

"Ummmm…Yeah Captain. I mean she ran into the room and was shaking…It's not cold so she might be sick." She twiddled her fingers slightly. "Is that Shachi said true?"

Shachi gulped.

Law turned away and kept that _damn smirk_ on his face. "Don't believe everything you hear Miss Emily-ya. Especially from a pirate." He then walked away.

Emily blinked _. Does that mean I shouldn't believe Shachi? Or does it mean I shouldn't believe Law?_ Emily smirked at the thought of Law and Leah as a couple. It was clear to the blonde they had a link but Leah wasn't the best at picking a good relationship. _Now here's the hard part. Do I watch them fall in love? Or do I give them a kick in the right direction?_

* * *

What seemed like an eternity for the hungry crew lunchtime had arrived which meant the arrival of the fair maidens of Amazon Lily providing them with food and a bit of eye candy for the hearts. The woman could hardly move a muscle without getting a growl, wink or wolf whistle directed at them Not to point fingers but Shachi and Penguin always seemed to be in the group that did that, not to mention the fact that they had dragged young Nathanial into the 'group'

Most of the women ether ignored them or threatened to suspend their entrails from the city walls. The latter been the best way to shut the Hearts up.

Even Leah and pried her way out of the room and made her way over to her target painted tree to get in some practice. As long as a certain character didn't appear. But as one would imagine her luck did not hold up.

"Leah-Ya. You were very rude this morning….Not answering my questions and running away."

Leah's mouth had become thin line unwilling to reply to him. _What am I supposed to say_? "I-I didn't see anything if that's what you're asking." Probably not the best reply but Leah had to get it off her chest.

"I didn't ask you that Leah-Ya." Law crossed his arms as he stood next to her studying the number of arrows on the target the tree and mostly on the ground. _She's still learning I see._

His cold grey eyes shifted to her and loomed over her making the brunette feel uncomfortable.

"B-Because I was embarrassed I mean…It was an accident I didn't know you were in there. And well I was…" Leah closed her moth again and decided not to finish the sentence. She lowered her gaze and twiddled with the string on her bow slightly avoiding Law's presence.

"And here I thought you came into the shower just to see me." His smirk grew and Leah's cheeks became redder.

The archer frowned and lowered her eye lids. He has to ruin everything. "Do me a favour. Go stand in front of the tree with an apple on your head. I want to see how good of a shot I am…" Leah raised her bow into a firing position targeted at the _Jerk._

"You'd really kill your captain Leah-ya. Mutiny?"

"Of course I would…you're a sadistic pain in the ass who kidnapped me the only thing stopping me form killing you is the Stockholm syndrome." Leah smirked a little feeling the embarrassment slowly fade away.

She didn't mind Law when he was like this talking to her normally and not trying to tease or annoy her. But a simple conversation was bearable with him. She pushed her glasses up slightly and faced him with a confident smile.

Law simply chuckled and looked down at her having a sudden urge to pull her closer but he pushed the feeling aside and simply smirked. "So, you want to kill me?" He said trying to pick up the conversation again.

"Of course…" Leah replied simply, she looked down a little and stroked her hair behind her ear for a moment. With a quick clearing of her throat distinguishing she had something else to say. "L-Law?"

"Hmmm?" He replied calmly as he looked away slightly from her back to his Sub.

"You didn't see anything right?" Leah's voice was quiet and high, not the same as the low speaking cocky individual with a wish to murder the captain Law had come to know and enjoy the company of.

His smirk grew and his eyes widened as he saw the sight of a young woman looking shy and uncomfortable with the question she had just asked. The Surgeon of Death couldn't resist the opportunity handed to her to tease her. "Well it was pretty hard for me not to Leah-Ya"

"What?" Leah's face dropped.

"Don't worry it's not like I haven't seen anything like it before…." His _damn smirk_ was in full as he slipped his hands into his pockets and waited for the red girls response.

"WHY YOU-" Leah was then cut off with a…

BANG!

SMASH!

KABOOM!

"AAAACCCCCCEEEE!"

Looking at the sub Leah was met with a screen of smoke and chunks of metal fell to the ground after a young pirate's departure.

 _What just happened?_ Was the question that ran through every one of the hearts as they saw the carnage unfold and many members of the crew fled the wreck Nathanial had ran out with Penguin over his shoulder letting out a coughs and splutters suggesting he was in the centre of the blast. Even Law and Jimbe who were stood in front of the sub and looked distressed about what Straw hat had just accomplished. Looking over their shoulders they were met with constant dust explosions and flying rocks coming from the jungle.

"Damn." Someone muttered next to Leah as they saw the desperation of the pirate boy.

"If you see your brother die, psychologically you're not going to be stable." Leah commented and kept looking at the sight of the sub. She hadn't even notice the fishman's absence as he went to aid Luffy.

"Wow he really did a number on the sub" Shachi murmured somewhere as he let out a cough and had black patches of oil and dust across his boilers suit.

"Can you fix it?" Law asked bluntly with a frown on his face, obviously pissed since Straw Hat had destroyed his and everyone else's home.

Shachi replied to him with an "Aye Captain, providing he didn't damage any of the systems because we don't have spares for all of them."

"Get it done then." Law murmured and took a step over to the smoking wreckage followed by Leah.

"I'm sorry about your sub." She said in a low tone forgetting the argument they had just had, for now was not the time.

Law just shrugged at her. "It's a submarine, empty hollow metal nothing I should be worried about."

"Isn't it you home? Most pirates or sailors see their ships as home right?" Leah questioned as she clicked her bow onto the quiver and slung it over her shoulder.

"Stereotyping again Leah-Ya." Law put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards the dock to evaluate the damage for himself.

* * *

Emily and Leah almost couldn't believe how quickly it had taken the hearts to repair the Sub. The blonde new they were good but damn, they were good _. I mean you'd think it would take em' a few days to repair….Oh wait, anime logic._ Well at least that was the epiphany that the young girl had come to when she saw the Sub mostly in tact minus a few parts missing which Penguin said needed replacing next time they make port.

Before long all everyone were sat around Law waiting for his orders and advice in the matter. _How can they have so much faith in him? I'll never know._

But it seemed much of the crew were been given the cold shoulder by their captain who sat on the edge looking out to sea carefully clutching onto a tatted straw hat that coiled in his fingers as he felt delicateness of each piece of straw woven into it. He had what Leah had declared as a _Law Frown_ plastered on his face giving away nothing about the inner workings of his mind.

Shachi and Penguin were now contempt with fishing and having a little competition into who would win. Neither of which were been successful. The water was been too strange for fishing and the two men knew this. Penguin suddenly raised his head and muttered a "Huh?" As he looked at the blue ocean that seemed calm….Too calm.

"What's wrong?" He heard his friend chime.

"I think I saw a fish." Penguin replied as he raised a pair of benoculas to scope the surroundings of the small dock.

Suddenly, a huge Seaking jumped up from the water and splashed back there with a crash of water. "IT'S BIG!" Penguin said stating the obvious to everyone.

With another splash and crash of the water the beast let out a cry of pain as blood seeped from everywhere and there it lie dead in the water a floating and bobbing with the current a shadow of the monster it was. _Whatever killed that thing must be bigger._ Penguin noted and continued to watch.

"It's dead?"

"How? It's huge?"

"What else is out there?"

Asked a number of the crew as they looked at the fresh corpse of the battered fish.

Surely enough their questions were answered with another splash and a hand holding something orange breaking through the water and heading over to the shore. Even Law looked surprised by this as his grey eyes were wide and almost in awe of what just happened.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Was only response by all of the crew as they say what had just given a monster its early grave.

"A man?"

"Hey who are you?"

Each question was met by no response as the figure or man climbed his way to the top of the hill and faced the crew of memorised pirates.

"Oh boy. Yosh!" The man mumbled mostly to himself as he reached the top. There he stood a tall man with white hair and a beard to match, a scar across his eye and torso with a circular pair of glasses resting comfortably on his head. His hand clutching onto an orange shirt that like the man in question was soaking wet and smelt of the sea.

"D….D….Dark king Rayleigh!" Bepo yelled as he stared at the man in question.

"What?" Was the response from all the hearts and Emily.

"Wait who?" Leah said innocently earning a chuckle from the old man and a "What?" From most of the crew.

"Oh it's you guys. We met at Archiplago."

"He was the first mate of Gold Rodger!" Bepo said answering some of the questions that Leah had. Now all she needed to know was who Gold Rodger was.

"How did he even get here?" Leah questioned. Yeah Leah ask a question to a man from an anime that defies logic.

"Well, my ship sank and I had no choice but to swim." Rayleigh answered bluntly to the brunette as if she was to just take this impossible situation and run with it.

"Swim?" Penguin questioned. "The calm Belt is always…Calm- it's never rough! There shouldn't be a storm."

As if by magic Shachi was able to finish Penguins rant. "That means his ship wrecked further away and he swam all the way here?!" Both men's mouths were open in awe and shock of the man standing there.

Rayleigh seeming bored of the conversation began to ring out his shirt and responded with. "I have a good backstroke."

"That's why Rayleigh is awesome!" Declared a blond that was 'star struck' with the presence of a fan faivorate character like the Dark king. She had half a mind to run and give him a hug but thought that might not be the best idea. But you never know. She was even oblivious to the argument Shachi and Penguin and now Bepo were having about the death of the Seaking only to end with a 'sorry' from the poor bear which made Rayleigh smirk a little as he stood up to be met by Law.

"Regardless, were done here." A new voice chimed in out of nowhere unmistakable low tones of Trafalgar Law who handed the straw hat over to the dark kind and began to walk back to his sub. "Were leaving."

"But don't you want to make sure Luffy is ok?" Emily said as she ran up to Law and not thinking wrapped an arm around his as if to make him stay for the young pirates safety.

"No." Was the only reply as Law's cold eyes glaired at the little blonde who was holding onto him with a cute pout on her face.

"Please?"

Law's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the little girl before him. _Wait I'm not seriously considering her request am i?_ Something about the pout and the wide brown eyes was familiar and painful.

Slowly he removed his arm from hers and looked a moment longer as if to get one last look at that memory before turning and heading back to the sub. "Like I said were leaving. Now!"

"Aye Captain!" Was only reply from the crew as they dashed to the patched up sub and prepared to set sail into the unknown of the grand line.

Law looked over his shoulder slightly to see the two female siblings of his crew, who were smiling at a comment Bepo had just made. He then looked away and lowered his head hiding his dark eyes beneath the rim of his hat. _I should check myself out for an illness because since they arrived I haven't been feeling like myself._

* * *

 **Ok that's it for chapter 18 I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up shortly. Again thank you for the support and I hope you continue to like my little Law/Oc story.**

 **Until then**

 **Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 19-Roomers!

**Hi Everyone I'm back! So sorry for the delay I've had my pesky exams and well I needed to revise and study because I wanted to do well. But their all gone now so I can get back to writing. Yay! I'm sorry this chapter isn't too long but I just thought I should get one out because it's not fair to keep you all waiting. Without further a do please enjoy and let me know what you think. Hehe**

 **Rated T Fore violence, blood , language and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights got to Oda except for my Oc's.**

 **Helenso good** **-** **Thank you so much I'm glad you like my story so far.**

 **StarliteOracle** **\- Yay! I hope you like this chapter too thanks!**

 **Apple Bloom** **\- Hehe I love writing denial scenes their so cute and fun and thank you. Yes there are more chapters here's one now! Hehe**

 **Jinxedpixie** **\- I hope you do another little dance for this chapter, and well i know I'm envious of Leah for getting to see a dripping wet Law….Ah well a girl can dream. Hehe Thank you for the continued support on this little story and I hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19- Roomers!**

So it was done, declaimed and sealed. The Hearts were staying along the grand line for the time been rather than progress into the new world like all the other supernova crews. Or as the captain said to "Let them kill each other. Then we can swoop in and claim the prise."

Much to the surprise of the brunette who thought the egotistical pirate would be more rash in joining the bandwagon of exploring the unexplored of the new world in an event to find One Piece. But Law had made the choice and told the crew as he sat lazily on his pillow….err… sleeping white bear. Do I want to know how close those two are for Law to be able to happily lean on his sleeping crewmate? On second thought no I don't. The brunette decided as she leaned against the railing of the sub surrounded by cheering crewmembers who were happy to follow like sheep to aid their captain in a goal that many hoped to achieve. And with one more order they disbanded and sent to their duties. Leah even went down into the kitchen to work on lunch without argument for once, seeming contempt with her duties of her kitchen. Emily on the other hand was the only one besides Law and a sleeping Bepo remained on deck.

Calmly the young girl brushed a blond strand behind her ear and let out a breath. She then drew her tiny Tonato' and studied the metallic blade that shone in the sun reflecting all the light that touched it _. Well if I don't become a good fighter I can blind my enemy at least._

She then slashed and slashed and slashed at the air, twirling and spinning around. Each twirl came with a new scream of "Ah!" or "Heya!" Her blonde hair following each swing and slash that the girl made to her foe….Or more specifically air and dust.

Such noise and scary antics undoubtedly drew the attention of a lazy captain who opened his eyes slightly to see the strange actions of the blonde girl flailing her arms about and making noises to what Law thought sounded like pain.

He raised an eyebrow slightly and turned fully to face her. "Are you hurt Miss Emily?" He asked lazily.

The girl jumped and let out a small squeal as she stood still a little embarrassed by her actions the looked at Law not realising he was awake. "I'm uh…Practicing my blade skills." She let out a cute pout. _Is there something wrong with that?_

"Oh." Law said he then leaned back. "I never would have guessed." He slid his hat over his eyes slightly and left her to it.

Emily bit her lip slightly as she looked at the little blade. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes." Was the blunt response she got. Only to have the girl look down her face red from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Law shifted his hat slightly. _What is she sorry for? Not been skilled with a blade after only having for such a short time?_ He looked at her again realising she had returned to her 'training' only trying to be more discreet and quiet about it. Law sighed as he saw her little attempts to slay the air.

He stretched slightly and pulled himself to his feet and kept watching the now embarrassed, red girl. Trafalgar slowly wondered over and looked down at the little one before him. "Hand me the blade."

"Huh?"

Law cocked his head, "You deaf or something? Hand me the blade." He held his hand out and felt the cold metal caress his palm, gripping slowly around the hit and feeling the smooth bound of the leather of the small blade. "A blade be it sword, Notachi or even Tonato' is an extension of his arm. And you have to balance the weight of the blade with your body."

"Ok?" She questioned, interested yet confused by the words.

Law sighed. "Ok I'll explain it in child terminology."

"I'm 15!" She blurted and frowned.

"As I said child terminology." He cleared his throat and held the blade up. "You hole a Tonato' like you would shake someone's hand to create a balance of the blade with its weight. A bigger blade such as a Katana or Nodachi ideally you wiled with one hand to balance the body."

He held the blade out to the blade which she took in her hand and waited for her new 'sensei's' teachings. "When you slash don't just hit up and down, used a diagonal form of attack you cover more distance, you are far more likely to hit an opponent's chest or ideally arm the latter of which has a more painful outcome." He smirked. "Especially if you sever the fingers."

"Wow that's dark Captain…." Emily felt a chill over her spine as she turned away and slashed in the format Law had suggested.

"No…Speed isn't everything, you'll get tired quickly then you're screwed." She slashed again, "No!" And Again. "Try again." And again! "Ugh!" _Why can't she get it right? It's not hard to use a small knife._

Slowly Law reached a hand and cupped it around her wrists to steady her hand. He felt the girl tense. Both Leah and Emily seemed to have that effect when around the captain. A thought that Law couldn't help but widen that _damn smirk_ at. "Relax your body and wrap your fingers fully around the blade."

Swallowing a lump in her throat Em did as her captain ordered and let out a breath. _I don't like how close he is…I mean I don't like him like that but it's still embarrassing…_ "O-Ok…What now?"

Ever so slowly Law began to move Em's arm in a figure of eight. "You slash it like that allows you to cover all areas and keeping it a decent pace. It stops you getting tired." He looked down and noticed her red face. "My, my, someone's blushing." He cracked a smirk.

"W-What? Pfft, no." She giggled. "No your too old."

 _What?!_ Law's face dropped as he eyed the girl with a very tempted glint in his eye to harken the word 'Room.' But before he could get a word in edge ways the girl continued.

"And well I know you have eyes for my sister." She chuckled. "And she has eyes for you. By the way she wants three kids. Just some food for thought. Hehe."

Law was silent, simply silent as he eyed the young girl darkly. "Miss Emily, I think you should mind your own business. Especially when you're wrong."

"But I'm not." She replied promptly, although a little nervous about Law's reaction. To her surprise, the dark doctor simply sighed and backed away slightly.

He frowned at the young girl. _And I was just trying to help her_. The mentioned to himself still looking at the young blonde girl before him.

"Captain Law?" A cute voice chimed in distracting the captain from his brood.

"Hmm?" Was the only response he gave.

Em looked down. _Should I ask him? I mean I already think I know the answer…But I want to hear him say it._

"If your asking something miss Emily do it now." Law ordered the meek young girl before him.

She kept her head low. "Captain Law why are you helping me with this?"

Law frowned again; he was doing a lot of this in the presence of the young girl and her smart ass sister. _Why am I actually doing it? I've not idea_. At least that was what Law was always telling himself. "Well Miss Emily I want my crew to be strong weak…Because Weaklings*

"Can't pick their way of death." The girl interrupted him and looked up. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why bother asking?" Law's arm were now crossed and his face was in the _I'm pissed pose._

She looked down. "I thought there'd be another reason?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm falling in love with you or your sister your gravely mistaken…Gravely" He smirked at his comment. Only to receive a cute giggle from the girl that made his smirk drop. "What are you laughing about?"

She giggles again. "Like I said before your old so don't get your hopes up. I wouldn't fall for you my heart belonged to Ace…"

"Did you even know him?"

"No." She looked down her face a little red she sighed. "Never mind…Forget it ok?"

"Fine." Was all Law said before turning away and leaning against the railing.

"Thank you captain….for helping me with my knife skills."

Law simply nodded and turned back to see the clear sky and pure blue ocean, yes indeed the wonders of the grand line were about to unfold themselves for the Surgeon of death and his motley crew.

"Attention all hand please return inside we'll be submerging in five minutes!" A voice chained through the intercom. Law didn't care to note who's it was nor did he care. He stood up straight and gave his sleeping bear companion a slight kick, not to harm the sleeping mammal but rather a nudge to wake him.

"AYE CAPTAIN?" Was all he said as he shot up and yawned almost making a 'sorry' noise with said yawn.

"Were diving Bepo better get inside." He ordered in a lazy tone only for the bear to mumble something about it been too hot in the sub. Law again didn't care to listen and only shot a look at his first mate who promptly grabbed a young Emily by the hand and escorted her inside.

The captain followed suit shortly after locking the door and feeling the rumble of the subs engines as it dived into the depths.

Sometime later, Emily and her sister were faced with a hungry crew who moaned and groaned like toddlers demanding their dinner. Although on this occasion rations were short so they would have to be happy with a broth stew which could barely fill the smallest of the crew, even young Nathanial felt a rumble in his stomach after he had had his share. Yes indeed the crew had been spoilt recently with their food been well edible.

"Leah-Chan….Were still hungry!" Nearly every member would moan to the brunette who ignored them and scanned the room looking for a spotted hat individual who had failed to eat again.

She sighed. "Ugh…I should just let him starve…" Leah mumbled as she poured some of the brother into a bowl and grabbed a small bottle of Sake for the _prick who required room service._ She walked through the cafeteria only to hear a couple of giggles and murmurs from some members who were eyeing her with a grin.

"Hmm so that's why she goes down to his quarters at night."

"Yeah bet there's something else on the menu for captain."

A chuckle.

"Better stop trying to win her heart then, captain might steal yours literally."

A table erupted into laughter as Leah reached the door _. Are they saying? OH HELL NO!_ She shivered. _They can't really think me and Law are…Together? WHAT THE HELL?_ Her head screamed causing the girl to become a wondrous shade of pink.

"Something wrong Leah-Ya?" A deep voice said in front of her.

"Ooooh!" A collective voice said from behind her. The crew had become interested to see them together.

Suddenly! A splash appeared on Law's Hoodie as Leah slammed the bowl at Law's chest handing it to him in the 'nicest' way she could before barrelling down the corridor and slamming the door to her room.

Slowly the girl padded over to her bed and scooping a pillow into her arms, she huddles onto the bed and lay there closing he eyes. "Fuck you all." Was her only words.

* * *

 **Yay! All done for this chapter. My next few chapters will be going into an arc of my own where Leah and Law will be getting closer. 'nudge, nuge, wink, wink' Hehe thank you for the support and I look forward to seeing your responses!**

 **Also can you tell who Emily reminds Law of? First person to get it right gets a cookie!**

 **Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 20- From the same

**Hi everyone next chapter is up! As I said they next couple of chapters will be arcs so this is the start of it. I hope you enjoy it. I really like this chapter although it's a little twisted. But I hope you enjoy it! I won't keep you, so please read and enjoy. Oh and thank you so much for the support in my chapters and I hope this one does the other chapters justice.**

 **Oh and credit to Apple Bloom as you guess correctly first who Law is reminded of when with Emily. Good job!**

 **Rated T, for blood, violence, language and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except my Oc's all credit and rights of One Piece go to Oda.**

* * *

 **Apple Bloom:** **Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. And well done for been the first one to get it right. Have fun with this chapter.**

 **Jinxedpixie:** **Yep you were right well done. : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter hehe and thank you.**

 **Z** **: Thank you for reviewing and Yay you got it right! Yay!**

 **StarliteOracle:** **Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me to know you like how I write Law because he is a pain to do so. But I hope I'm doing the real Law justice although I can never write a character as fantastic as him. But thank you so much for the complement.**

 **taran taran:** **Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter also and I hope you keep reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20- From the same**

 _Why does it have to be so warm here? I see why the bear complains now._ The brunette noted as she shoved the blankets away from her sweating body to show a tank top and pair of shorts underneath. The heat was the main problem with the sub, well that and the rowdy crew but right now they were more tolerable than the heat.

"Ugh!" The brunette mumbled as she sat up and placed her glasses on slightly pushing them up her nose to complete the look. She eyed the small mirror in the room showing Leah's flowing, brown locks were twisted and scraggy. _Yup simply adorable, what man could resist me?_ The young woman chuckled as she swung her legs and touched the ground feeling the delightful ice of a metal ground. For once it seemed the cold floor had its uses. She slowly stood up and left the room determined on her location, gently padding along the dim corridors and down the stairs.

Arriving in a room full of beds and medical supplies, seemingly more lit than the remainder of the ship. At the back sat a tall figure his body slouched against a swivel seat and his feet comfortably resting on the desk. His long, thin fingers were coiled around a book bound in a blue leather. It was clearly warn and had seen much use thought the time it had been in the owner's possession.

Leah paused for a moment. _Was it a good idea to come down here? After all the roomers_? She let out a silent sigh and looked once more at the book-captivated captain.

"You should be in bed Leah-Ya." A dull voice said thought the empty room causing a slight echo in his tones.

"So should you Captain dearest." The girl replied calmly as she slowly approached him curious to what Trafalgar was devoting his time to.

Law smirked. "Touché" He said as he noted the books page and closed it as his attention was now drawn to a young lady who should be asleep. He leaned back in his seat slightly. "So what do I owe the please?" He looked at the girl who was now standing close to him.

She tilted her head cutely and sat on the edge of the desk. "Well I couldn't sleep because it's damn hot in here and I had this epiphany. 'Hey I bet Law's up!'" She let out a cute smile and wiggled her hips slightly to get more comfortable with her seat that was originally a desk.

The captain's smirk grew. "Am I that predictable Leah-Ya?"

"Yep." Was the brief response as the young woman seemed more interested in picking up a pencil and clipboard from said desk. The paper residing on the clip-board of which she decided to doodle on.

Law, this time was the one to turn his head. "That could be important Leah-Ya."

Leah shrugged and looked up. "It's blank its fine….What you reading?"

Law's eye widened a little. _How can she be so, for lack of a better word adorable?_ He couldn't help but grin. "Anatomy advancements."

"Boring!" Leah mumbled in a dead-pan tone. "Try fiction its better."

Trafalgar leaned back a little. "I don't have the mind for fiction."

"Oh yeah your bland and logical." Leah giggled as she looked up and continued her little doodle.

Law tilted his head. "And yet you're talking to me. You say I'm fiction so how can I be bland? Since you seem to enjoy my company. "

Leah cracked a smirk to match her fair captain. "Don't push your luck. You're a means to an end my little fictional captain."

"Your captain? You suggesting we get closer Leah-ya?" He grinned a little more contempt with turning and twisting the brunette's words.

A blush had steamed from Leah's cheeks but she chose to remain calm despite what the wired palpitations in her heart were saying. "So confident? One may argue that been so confident is a way to cover something up. Namely size." He smirked and looked down Law's body. "I see why you use such a big sword."

Law actually chuckled at that. The young lady had actually managed to his a funny bone in the surgeon of Death's anatomy. "Wouldn't you like to know Leah-ya?"

She made a face; this talk wasn't helping any of her blushes no matter how much she tried to will the redness away. She sat back a little and cleared her throat. "No not really I don't want to see a disappointing sight."

Law kept the smirk un-caring about what this girl had said to him stuff like that didn't bother Law nor was it ever going to. He eyed her and the constant scribbles and scratches the pencil met as it drew along the paper. _What is she drawing? And why bother drawing? It's not beneficial to anyone or herself._

"Ta Da!" Leah said as she flashed the paper in front of the doctor. Law's eyes met a secondary pair of deep, grey irises a thin face with a goatee that was now a silvery colour compared to Law's black locks and facial hair. The surgeon studied the portrait of himself and couldn't help but think. _Ok I'll admit it she's not bad. But I still don't see a purpose to it._

"So what do you think?" Leah asked with a curious pout.

Law had a dead-pan look at the girl. "What am I supposed to think? It's me and well that's it."

"Ugh!" Leah groaned. "On earth we say thank you." She stated as she pulled the paper away only to have the bottom of the page grabbed by Law who snatched it from her grasp and continued to look. "A little vein are we?"

He looked at the picture that had a stoic frown pencilled upon it. _Well she captured my temperament correctly with it._ "Can I keep it?" Law said out of the blue, unsure himself why he would want to keep a piece of parchment with graphite upon it.

"No." Leah smirked. "I want something to help me with target practice, since you refused to put an apple on your head that pic is the next best thing."

"Your all heart aren't you Leah-Ya?" Law leaned back still clutching onto the picture. He closed his eyes and hid them under the brim of his hat.

Leah giggled, "Naturally. You should know since I'm explicitly nice to you."

"Hmmm…."

"Also I must be losing my touch as I only figured out three ways to kill you today…That's strange because normally it's-" She paused as she heard a faint snore from one so closely sat to her.

Trafalgar's eyes were gone, well all of him was gone to be fair as his insomniac body had Sercombe to the idleness of sleep. Leah let out a small smile and pushed herself off the desk and softly padded away down the corridor as quietly as she could. So not to disturb the peaceful captain who looked like a child in his slumber.

The brunette slowly made her way to her room and lay down on the bed. Her face still red with the flush of a blush. But oddly enough Leah didn't mind this outburst of embarrassment for this instant.

* * *

The crew stood on the dock of an island who climate was like the weather, unpredictable and often for lack of a better word shit. The two women of the crew were bound in warm coats and hats their hands in their pockets and listening to the words of a captain who was like them clad in a warm coat to keep the coolness off.

Law the went off with his trusty bare leaving the remainder of the crew to please themselves.

"So what now?" Leah asked Shachi and Penguin as she adjusted the strap on her quiver and tilted her bow so it would avoid hitting her head.

"Ummm the bar?" Penguin said in a nice way.

"Bar, Bar it's always bar with you! No me and Em are going window shopping. Come on!" Leah said as she started off in a direction of shops followed by Emily who waved the two men goodbye.

Young Nathanial unfortunately was left with the rowdy men.

Suddenly, Shachi wrapped his arm around Nathanial making the boy shake. "Come on kid let's find you a cute blonde."

The boy simply shook at the maniacal grin on the red heads face. "AH! Emily-Chan! Leah-Chan help me!" He wiggled away from the men only to be grabbed again and dragged to where Emily and Leah presumed was the bar they wanted to go to.

"Aww poor Nathanial." Emily said through her giggles. "Those two really are asses"

Leah cracked a grin. "If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you cared." Leah raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister hiding most of her giggling face though her newsboy hat.

Emily giggled. "Nope not my type…One reason he's not Ace." Emily continued to walk looking though various shops and windows evaluating what was on her wish list.

Finally both women decided to enter a store full of cutlery and dining equipment. Call it an odd choice but to the two young women it was a way out of the cold for five minutes.

Leah cupped her hands together and breathed into them letting them embrace the small manor of heat it had to offer. She looked around the store seeing if anything caught her eyes. _Nope this is a boring shop._

However, one thing that did catch the young woman's eye was the girl behind the counter. She was about Leah's age with red hair and purple eyes that looked dull and broken. And it was clear to see why her eyes were that way. On her neck showed to all was a collar a simple black collar strapped around her slightly tanned flesh. _She's a slave?_ Leah asked herself as she walked over to the depressed lady who looked up at her. The girl's eyes were un-changed and simply drained of any life.

Slightly sitting up the red-head blankly spoke to Leah. "Welcome to comfort kitchen I'm Moira how my I help you Ma'am?" The tone was bland and it sounded so rehearsed and robotic. Clearly this girl was told to speak in such a way. She was early hollow and hardly resembled that of a human.

Leah didn't know how to respond. "N-No it's ok I was just looking around. " Leah took a step away from the counter.

The girl looked down. "I know what your staring at ma'am…Yes I'm a servant girl."

The brunette backed away now. "Oh no I'm sorry!"

"Moira!" A deep voice said. "I hope you're not interfering with our customers?"

The red-head shook and straightened up. "N-No…Sorry Sir." She grabbed the end of table and looked down.

A tall and morbidly obese man walked over enveloped in a long trench coat he stood behind the girl. He casually put a hand on her shoulder and let out a 'creepy' smirk. "Well that's good. Anything I can help you with ma'am?"

Leah tilted her head. "No nothing thank you I'm just looking around. Um can you recommend something practice for a kitchen? I mean to cook with for a large group?"

"Hmmm not really we mostly sell cutlery and décor and such try Casual Kitchen own the street." The man looked down at Leah in a hungry way. And Leah didn't like it not one bit.

She walked away slowly and grabbed Emily's shoulder to leave. They headed to the door and went back onto the cold streets.

Moira's head lowered as she continued to grip onto the counter. Fully aware of the dark smirk above her. "Moira dear? Were you complaining again about your wonderful life here?"

The girl let out a shiver. "N-No Sir."

He grinned. "The why don't I believe you?" His fingers spread slightly on her arm and gently circled the exposed flesh. "Hmmm I think punishment is in order?" He slowly slid down the girls sleeve and ran his fingers down Moira's skin.

She simply shuddered and contracted her body to be a small as possible. "Please don't. Please!"

"Hmmmm?" He cracked. "Is that disobedience? Hehe, you know how I hate that Moira." His hand reached lower under her top only to receive a squeal from the young woman. A sound that would make a honest man stop. But to the obese man it was enticing. So enticing! So much that he ignored the whimpers that followed the squeal that would soon become sobs of desperation and a want to stop.

Suddenly! Moira elbowed her master and launched over the counter in a break for freedom. "NO!" She ran to the door with all her strength. Alas it was all in vein as she saw a pair of large arms grab her waist and lift her into the air restraining her from running and breathing. "NO! HELP! PLEASE!"

"Shhh…Shh Now Moira you don't want to be so loud. You'll disturb the neighbours…Save the screams for when you're on your back." The man walked back to a door frame in the shop and pulled the struggling slave girl with him.

"Drop her!" A voice said as the door slammed shut. The obese man looked over to see an arrow pointed at his eye by a coat clad girl in a news boy hat. Through her glasses there were brown eyes with a hit of red. Fuelled by fury and darkened by a desire to hurt. "I said drop her or…." Leah lowered her brow to the man's crotch. "I'll make sure you can't have a happy ending anymore." Leah's tone was dark. So dark that even the blonde behind her with her drawn blade couldn't believe the pacifist that she had known for many a year could be so vulgar.

"Heh!" The man sneered at Leah and dropped Moira onto the floor. As soon as she did the red hair scrambled to her feed and stood behind the furious brunette. "Go ahead, rescue a poor little servant girl. I'll get her back. She can't leave the village with that collar on. It's internally wired so you can't remove it." He let out a chuckle. "And I own this town…So she'll be back here laid before me before she can get a taste of freedom."

Leah smirked _. Oh sure she will!_ She let out a quick nod behind her instructing both Emily and Moira to back away out of the door. Slowly Leah followed them, closing the door behind her and walking away from the store. She turned to face the two girls before her. One in particular ran to her and embraced the brunette into a warm hug as she sobbed into Leah's jacket.

"Thank you!" Moira mumbled out between sobs and closed her eyes feeling for once on who knew how long a scene of Pease and contempt rather than fear. "Oh thank you so much! I couldn't let him again!" She cried and held onto the girl so tight as if it were her only lifeline.

Leah calmly placed a hand around the girl and patted her back. "Shh it's ok. Hmm let's see if we can get you somewhere safe and more importantly get the collar off." Emily pulled a face at Leah's statement remembering that not too long ago the 15 year old had something similar wrapped around her neck.

Slowly the women walked to a tavern like place. It didn't take long to notice most of the hearts were there drinking their troubles away. The girl paused but was given a reassuring push by Emily to say it was safe for her to be around them. So she entered and Leah led her to a spot near an open fire where the girl could regain her lost body heat.

"S-So you're pirates?" She said in a meek tone.

"Eh…Kind of. It's a long story." Leah said as she removed her hat and sat opposite the girl. "So you're a slave? Or you were one, how?"

Moira looked down, she let out a small chuckle. "Everyone I tell they think I'm insane….I doubt you'd think any different Ma'am." She cupped her hands together and bowed her head to stare at them.

Leah sat back in her chair. "It's Leah not Ma'am. And try me Moira." The brunette pushed her glasses up a little more.

Moira closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "About a three years ago I think….I was at a comic-con. I doubt you'd know what that was. And well a man he was nice to me. And he-"

Emily's eyes widened. "He took you in a flash of light and you wound up at the auction house…That's right isn't it?"

The red-head looked up at Emily and tears began to seep down her face once more. "Y-Your one two. Taken?"

Leah looked down. "How is this possible? This world is fiction. I mean it's from a piece of paper."

Moira shook her head and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "N-No it's not its real. I don't know how Oda knows about it but he does. I-" She sniffled again and looked at the girls. "How aren't you slaves?" Her eyes were red and full of liquid as she eyed the 'free' women before her.

Emily appointed herself as the answer to the question. "The auction house was kind of blown up."

"Who's this Leah-Ya? Emily-Ya?" A voice interrupted from behind the young red-head who froze and tensed her body. She slowly looked up behind her to see a tall man in a long coat holding a Nodachi over his shoulder and a bag in his other hand. His face was dark and hidden under a hat. But the eyes priced right into the girl's soul.

"Long lost family no go away were having girl talk." Leah smirked.

Law frowned and let out a sigh. "Don't order me around Leah-Ya. I order you to tell me."

Leah rolled her eyes. "We rescued her from a pervert who runs a fork store. Happy?"

Trafalgar sighed once more and threw the bag at Leah. "Remember Leah-Ya, don't get involved with people's lives. He then turned away and walked over to a Bepo who was receiving his hourly hug from Emily. A ritual of which the bear had actually began to like.

The brunette slowly opened the bad and let out a soft smile upon seeing the contents. A small collection of pencils and a sketch pad so Leah my draw to her hearts contest. Well until she runs out of paper at least. She looked at the gifts and gently stroked the leather cover of the pad. _He's been nice?_

"You're lucky." A small voice said from opposite her.

Looking up Leah puled a curious face towards Moira. "Why's that?"

The girl tilted her head. "Because you have someone like that to care and protect you. I bet he wouldn't force you to do things that well…"

Leah's face turned red. "N-No there's nothing like that. He's just the sadistic captain of the motley crew." Leah's heart beat a little faster as she tried to explain her and Law's err…for lack of a better word relationship.

"Oh." Moira said sadly. "Well I think there should be." She let out a small smile. The first Leah had seen from her. "It's clear you have something."

Leah slouched back in her seat and mumbled. "Why does everyone think that? Ugh!" She closed her eyes and wanted it to all go away.

* * *

Deep a room of the stop the obese man stood in front of a Den Den Mushi that matched the appearance of the man before it. He picked up the speaker and mumbled into it. "It's Oswald, my slave has run away. I want her found. Alive and ready for punishment." He smirked and chuckled darkly echoing thought the dark room.

* * *

 **I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger again didn't i? I'm sorry please don't be mad. I will update as soon as possible but until then don't forget to send me any feedback or ideas you would like. Thank you so much for all the support on this story and for giving me the opportunity to write it.**

 **Until next time**

 **Sayonara!**


	21. Chapter 21- Celestial

**Hey everyone Chapter 21 is ready. And Oh My God 50 Reviews! *bows in respect to you all* Thank you so much for reviewing this little story which is nothing compared to some of the Law/Oc fanfics out there. But thank you so much you don't know what this means to me.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter I made it a little longer than normal as a 50 review treat for you all. I love this chapter especially the end and I hope you like it too. Thank you so much for the support and I won't keep you. I just hope this chapter is worthy of your time.**

 **Rated T: Violence, Blood, offensive language and suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's all credit goes to Oda the creator of One Piece.**

* * *

 **WolfChild23** **: By all means hack away. I know I hate people who are like that it's disgusting. But I hope you like what happens to him hehe! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Apple Bloom:** **Yes indeed they are. Thank you for the support and here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **StarliteOracle:** **Yay! I'm glad you figured out the Celestials would be a part of this! That makes me happy that my story makes some manor of sense. Thank you for the support and I hope you like it.**

 **Jinxedpixie:** ***sad* I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope this clears it up for you and sorry about my spelling I am trying to improve upon it. I hope it doesn't affect you too much from the story because I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for the support an I look forward to hearing your feedback on this one.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Celestial

The red head closed her eyes and tightly held onto the brunette's hand. She gave it a squeeze and clasped onto it for dear life. Opening her eyes slightly Moira whimpered at the blade beside her neck.

"I promise you'll be fine." The brunette said in a comforting tone towards the young woman.

The only reply was a slight not as the girl once more closed her eyes trying to imagine a sadistic pirate wasn't stood behind her with a blade to her neck. He put a hand on her shoulder which made the girl tense. He mumbled one word. "Room!" And with as slash the girl knew something had changed.

Slowly Moira placed a hand to her neck and was met by soft flesh, softer than she had ever felt. She looked down slightly to see half of a black ring resting on her neck. It was gone, her prison was gone.

Law holstered his Nodachi and frowned. "I'm not doing anymore for her Leah-Ya so no more nagging." He eyed the brunette before her.

Leah tilted her head slightly. "It only took three hours to get you to do it. I call that an achievement Captain dearest." She smiled at him a little and sat back in her chair.

Trafalgar huffed, and walked away towards the crew of drinking pirates.

"T-Thank you." A meek voice said as she stared at the brunette still clasping onto her forgotten skin.

Leah let out a soft smile. "You are very welcome."

Moira looked down." What now? Where do I go? I mean he won't just let me go."

Emily tilted her head. "Come with us. I'm sure he'll get bored of trying to find you. Hehe." She let out a cute smile.

Moira looked down. "You don't understand…That man my master…His name is Oswald. He, well has a deal with Saint Charloss of the celestial dragons."

The entire bar paused and was silent as they turned to look at the red head. Jean Bart stared at him and sneered at the name she had just said towards the young blonde. "Captain, we need to leave. If their involved with this girl we have to go now."

Law eyed Jean Bart darkly. "That's not your choice Jean Bart. We shouldn't be worried they'll only want the girl not us. If we avoid and my attention it won't matter." He sad back and took a drink of Sake.

Leah frowned. "Emily? Who is this Charloss?"

Emily bit her lip slightly. "A world noble one of the decedents of the 20 kings who established the world government. They pull the strings of everything from the running of the world to the marines themselves"

Leah had heard enough even in that sentence. She stood up abruptly making a squeak in her chair and walked over to Law and stood before him with her arms crossed. "So you're just going to throw her to the wolves?"

Law smirked. "And so what if I am Leah-Ya? What does it matter?"

She clenched her fists. "It matters to me Trafalgar Law! And I'm not doing it! You can leave me on this god-damn island if you want I'm not leaving her here! No way in hell!"

Silence loomed over the inn again as the crew looked at the two arguing pirates.

The dark doctor stood up to look down at the girl. "I'm the captain Leah-Ya and until the day I order you to leave. You're staying here with the crew whether you like it or not!" He eyed Moira darkly. "She's not the crew so I have no obligation to help her, nor do I care."

Slap!

And Law's head was facing sideways with a red mark across his left cheek. His eyes were wide as if for once he was surprised by the actions of the woman in front of him, looking down the girl stood there with no hint of fear but only rage towards the man she dangerously stared at.

"Is that reason enough to kick me out?" She demanded.

Slap!

"Or that?"

Slap!

"OR THAT?"

She reeled her hand back to hit him once more only to be grabbed by a tattooed hand and squeezed tightly. Her eyes widened with worry of what he may do to her. However, Law simply eyed the girls hand. He could not bring himself to anger. _I should punish her! I should hurt her!_

With a thrust of his wait Law pulled the young girl down a corridor and shoved her into a room where he quickly followed.

Moira let a tear slip. "He's just like him!"

Whereas Emily draw her knife and bolted for the room. "Let go of my sister!" But she was grabbed by Jean Bart and held in a lock to which for Emily's small frame there was no escape.

A quick slam of the door created silence once more in the room.

Law glared at the girl who had backed into the corner of the room and eyed the captain darkly. He slowly walked over to her with a low brow upon his face. He looked at the girl who was trying to scuttle away and looking for a way out. Now she was scared. Scared of the fury and scared of the glare. _Who know what the Surgeon of death would do to her._

"Leah-Ya?" Was his only word as he leaned against a bed and kept staring at her in the dark way. "You were wrong about me weren't you?" He smirked.

Leah let out a sharp breath. "W-what?"

His _damn smirk_ grew. "You were wrong about me been fiction. That girl is from the same place you were isn't she?" His arms crossed as he waited for the answer the brunette would have to give him.

Leah sighed. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're real. And not a piece of fiction. But I don't get why."

Law let out a chuckle. "That means you are in my debt as remember our bargain? But I said I would wait until a later date to claim it."

The girl sneered. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Trafalgar lowered his gaze hiding it under the rim of his hat. "I don't know yet. But I'll be sure to think about it."

"How come you're not mad?" The girl questioned changing the conversation abruptly. The only answer she got however was a shrug from the dark captain as he didn't know himself. All he knew was he felt the urge to protect both her and Emily. The reason of which was lost to the Surgeon of Death. "I'm not scared of you Law. I won't ever be no matter how intimidating you look."

The man smirked. "I don't expect you to be Leah-Ya. But I do demand respect from my crew. And my word goes."

Leah frowned. "I'm not arguing with you again but my opinion still stands on aiding her!"

Trafalgar only sighed. "Leah-Ya we can't get involved with the Celestial dragons they could bring in an admiral. And then we'd all be dead. One girl's life for the crew! I'm not saying anymore on the matter!" He opened the door and gestured Leah to leave which she did and instinctively went over to the young girl sat near the fire. _She won't give up will she?_

 _Trafalgar_ placed his palm over the red mark that still resided on his cheek as he continued to stare at the spectacled brunette. He let out a faint grin as he continued to stare. Focusing on her face and more importantly the rosy eyes that were so warm and nurturing to most around her. She was a girl Trafalgar wanted to understand, something about her made him warm. But The Surgeon of Death had yet to decide if it was a good thing or not.

* * *

Across the room at the bar stood two individuals in white boiler suits one stood up straight and downed the drink in his hand. Adjusting the bobble headed hat he looked out of the window into the cold night. "Hey Shachi look." He pointed and tapped his friends shoulder to see the view before him.

Turning slowly Shachi gazed at what Penguin had so nicely pointed out. A giant ship carved in a dark wood and decorated with white. The white of which Penguin guessed was satin. Whoever this was they had money in their pocket and that for a group of pirates wasn't necessarily a good thing for a group of pirates.

Deep in the cold of night an obese man walked towards the ship. His arms outstretched in welcome smile on his face. "Welcome my good Saint! Welcome it has been too long."

"So it has." A voice said as it approached closer to Oswald. The owner of the voice was clad in white with a large oxygen mask over his head keeping his air purified away from the 'filthy commoners'. He sniffled his snotty nose as he greeted Oswald with seemingly more respect that he would normally give to anyone below his kin. "Now tell me Oswald why contact me over a petty slave?"

Oswald smiled. "Because you could be heralded as a man who destroyed one of the rookies of the worst generation. Saint Charloss of the Celestial dragons. "

The bubble headed man straightened up and sniffled once more. He let out a grin and snapped a finger. And with that four ships arrived filled to the brim with Marines. A sight Oswald could not believe. "So be it Oswald….Purge the island from this pirate and anyone who opposes my will."

The obese Oswald let out a dark grin. "And one more thing my saint. There is a girl with long brown hair. A member of the crew. I want her. A fire cracker like that I want her to be broken by me."

Charloss sniffled once more. "Indeed…Very well."

* * *

A few hours had passed since the 'confrontation' between Leah and Law had taken place the crew had decided to spend the night in the inn and many had sought the comfort of a warm bed to escape the wintery bite. Moira had made her home Leah and Emily's room and had fashioned a bed out of pillows to lie there snuggled up and feeling warm and secure for once in her life. Leah like Moira slept soundly in her bed safe and comfortable as she gave into sleep. The girl was bound up in the covers which acted as her shield keeping her safe as her body slept.

In a room further away from them the Dark captain had also given into slumber. He lay there above the covers quite used to the cold and un-effected by it's bite. He breathed calmly his face buried into a pillow.

* * *

"That's the surgeon of death." A hushed voice said from the corner of the room as it's owner slithered closer and closer to the bed.

Law's eye slightly opened as he felt the presence of another. He felt them close and he knew they were coming for him. Slowly and cautiously he slid his arm along the bed reaching out for the perched Nodachi that leaned at the side of the table. He slowly griped the hilt of the blade and ripped it form the sheath slashing it upwards into the air causing a splash of blood to spread throughout the bed.

"AHHHH!" Was the noise that came from the blood's owner enough to wake all who resided.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!" A voice yelled alerting all the hearts and lead to a battle cry as they rose to defend their lives from the attackers.

Law rolled out of the bed, grabbed his hoodie and opened the door looking for any adversary who may stand in his way. He gripped his blade and mumbled. "Room." Preparing for an attack. Dashing out of the door he grabbed Shachi by the Shoulder. "Shachi-Ya get everyone to the submarine we can defend it better and retreat if necessary." He patted his mechanic on the shoulder.

Shachi plainly nodded and ran to gather the crew to flee.

Quickly putting on his hoodie Law sprinted over to the door and slid to the window, there he looked to see an army of marines firing their weapons and rolling in cannons. None of them showed any remorse nor did Trafalgar think they would stop. Law suddenly ducked under the windowsill to avid an array of bullet that skimmed the top of his head. His eyes widened Law moved along to the end to see Jean Bart there also.

"Jean-Bart Ya! Get to the sub and prepare any cannon fire!"

The huge man nodded. "Aye Captain, but there's no way to the ship at the moment.

Law let out a deadly smirk. "I'll make one!"

* * *

Above the two men on the thirst floor of the inn were three women hiding beneath the beds of their room. Leah clasped onto a bow and stroked an arrow as she eyed the door, her lips trembling as she heard the carnage unfold below. Her free hand was clasped onto a Emily's squeezing it tightly as the teenager huddled against her sister feeling the warmth of her siblings body and the little comfort it bore upon the war beneath. The Red-head beside her was curled into a small ball her head buried in her knees trying to make the angry noise go away.

"Leah" Emily whispered. "I think we should run."

"If you run you'll die." Moira's vice chimed in. Her eyes were red and watery she stared blankly at them. "I warned you! And now he's here. He'll take me back and you'll be killed by a Celestial Dragon." She retreated back into her ball position.

Suddenly! The door slammed open and a boiler suited pirate flew into the wall.

"Penguin!" Emily and Leah said in unison as their eyes lay upon the hatted man lying on his back.

"Ugh!" He moaned as a large man walked in clad in a marine's uniform cracking his knuckles and a large grin on his face.

He stomped over and lifted the slender pirate up. "Hehe." He then pulled a hand back and clenched it into a balled fist to finish his victim off with one blow.

"PENGUIN!"

"HIYA!" A voice called from nowhere as the huge Marine was kicked in the face causing three teeth to become lose from their place. As a boot repeatedly fumbled the giants head over and over again. A paw then slammed into the marine's gut pressing inwards to cause the most excruciating amount of pain.

The marine fell and boy did he fall hard letting loose of the batted pirate the marine slammed into the ground.

"BEPO!" Emily yelled as she scrambled from under the bed towards the large bear hugging him with all her might. _My fluffy knight in shining armour!_

"Emily-Chan! Leah-Chan were going to the sub!" He ordered as he patted the blondes head then moved on to pick up his injured crewmate.

"Ow…" Was all Penguin could muster as the white bear held onto him.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out and saddened.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Everyone said withint the small room causeing the bear to snap out of it and not. He beckoned the women to follow him and so they did. Leah, clasping onto her bow followed both Bepo and her sister in an attempt to escape the battle. Even a young red head who had no place within the crew felt safe in the presence of the white animal.

* * *

"Oy Nathanial-Ya!" Need your special services!" Law ordered as he stood behind a barricaded door.

"Aye captain!" The young boy shouted as he dashed behind the bar grabbing bottled spirits and loading cloath into them. He pulled out a lighter and ran to the now smashed window and light the clough. "Light em' up!" He yelled and flung the Molotov's outside to the incoming marine's one at a time with the intention of clearing some space so Law could move in for his 'distraction'.

Traflagar clasped his blade and waited for the signal to go from the young boy who was normally shy but seemed to have a love for all things pyro. Maybe that's why Law let him onto the crew, the lad didn't have many more usefulness with the exception of knowing how things go 'Boom!'

"Captain Now!" The boy shouted.

Law instinctively barrelled through the window and walked calmly towards the remaining marines. A dark smirk appeared across his face as he slowly drew his Nodachi ready to attack. Calmly and confidently he spoke a single word that made the Marine's spines tingle. "Room!"

And with that a blue bubble surrounded the army and Law could have his fun. He slashed into the air seperting their uppers from their lowers. Another slash to take their arms away from their bodies. And another just because he wanted to see the marines in tiny pieces. Each man let out a scream of pain and fear for what Law's dark scheme was for them.

"Shambles." He said clearly and began to re-attach the Marines with a look of pleasure upon his sadistic face. Clearly Law was enjoying this too much.

BANG!

Trafalgar's eyes widened as he felt a surge of pain from his shoulder. He gritted his teeth together and looked down seeing a droplet of blood fall.

"Trafalgar Law? Rookie of the worst generation. Yet you fell into a honey trap. A typical idiotic pirate." A voice said followed by a sniffle.

Law looked back his eyes wide and full of pain to gaze at who had inflicted it. There stood the Celestial Dragon his arm outstretched with a smoking pistol.

Suddenly! Law was tackled and an obese man pinned his comparatively small frame down, Trafalgar's face slammed into the dirt. He felt his hands been pulled behind his back and forced into something cold. The Captain's eyes widened as he felt something lock to his body forcing him to tire.

Oswald chuckled and lifted himself from Law. "Just like a mutt that needs collaring." He stared down at the mood covered Trafalgar Law who continued to bleed into the earth. "Now I wonder where is that tasty brunette?"

"Y-You dare!" Trafalgar spit out with his grinded teeth sounding cold dangerous. His grey eyes were dark and vial.

Oswald smirked. "Someone's protective? Got something going on with her? Don't worry before the Marines take you to Imperial Down I'll let you watch."

Law tried to shift his body to no avail; he was just too weak the burden of sea-stone keeping his body down. _No Leah-Ya! I won't let him!_ "Ah!" He tried again to move with the same progress as before. Nothing. All of a sudden he felt something lift him by the collar tom come face to face with Oswald and his maniacal grin. He slammed the Surgeon of Death back into the ground and placed a foot on Law's bloody shoulder.

"AH!" Was all that Law could say as he felt the surge of pain. His body was pound into the dirt and forced to Sercombe to the pain handed to him.

BANG!

Went another shot as Law felt agony through his abdomen and lower stomach area. This was the end for the surgeon of death. Grinding his teeth together Trafalgar could already taste that sweet, coppery, red substance that was his own blood as his body rejected the bullets within him.

"CAPTAIN?!" A vice yelled as the hearts charged with a frontal assault shooting, kicking and beating the marine's into submission as a desperate plight to save their captain.

Charloss let out a grin and sniffled slightly as he placed the gun over Law's chest. "Quite ironic. The leader of the Heart Pirates gets his blown to pieces. It's almost Fun-Ah!" Charloss froze as he felt something pierce his spine. "Ah-Ah!" The noble called out as his head tilted back to see an arrow protruding from the lower of his back. And behind him stood a figure cloaked in a log black coat, a news boy hat over her head and a scarf blowing in the wintery night. Her eyes shone through a pair of glasses and sung a song of pain that she wished to give to the Celestial before her.

Drawing her bow again and drew it back with the intention of plunging another into the shocked sniffling man. She let out a cold breath and drew the bow back ready to end it.

At that moment Charloss's eyes went white and the Celestial dragon fell to the ground to be caked in the mood and dirt of the world her so detested. The glass of his bubble shattering on impact as his face sunk into the mood where unfortunately the 'noble' man still breathed.

"SAINT CHARLOSS!" Oswald yelled as he charged for the girl. "Now I'll have you my fiery brunette! You Bitch!" He drew a knife and flung himself at the woman who didn't flinch to his threats. Slowly she walked down and slid Forward allowing the mud to carry her under the mans launch so he may land in the same dirt as his 'saint.'

Behind the fallen man the brunette stood up and clutched onto an arrow in her hand. Slowly she stood over the man. Her face dark. "You hurt my captain. I hurt your saint. And you!" She smirked. A devastating look that resided on her face.

Oswald chuckled. "A little girl like you can't kill. You don't have it in you!" He pushed his body up only to be slammed back down by Leah's boot.

She looked down at him and raised her hand clenching onto the arrow. "Can't kill? I already did!" And with that she thrust the arrow down into the obese man's chest. This is what it took for Leah-Jane Smith to kill. The threat that someone she cared about may die at the hands of people like Oswald.

Leah collapsed to the ground beside the man and took in a large breath. Slowly she bowed her head and the rest of the world went into a blur that she could not understand. All she could see were shapes and lights of white as they charged past her to push back the forced. She breathed heavily and looked down even more. A burning sensation crept into her throat and the brunette let out a sickly vomit into the ground as both her brain and body and recognised she had taken a life once again. The worst part been she had no shame in the matter.

* * *

Time was convoluted, or it had been in the brown and pink haired girls mind as she sat in the medical room wrapped in a blanket and staring at the mass of men. Some were wounded, and some slept safely within the hospital beds. Others on the other hand were stood near their captain trying to repair the damage of the bullet. They coiled their tools within the surgeon of death's wounds and yanked the black balls out which were now covered in blood and flesh as they had so dutifully done their job of inflicting pain unto their victim.

The hearts then stitched their captain up and hooked him onto a blood pack to replace that what he had lost with in the conflict. Leah's eyes fixated on the Surgeon of death's face his eyes were closed and his face was calm. Almost like he just wanted to be left alone, to be let go and the girl had never seen this within this an before.

As said before to this girl time was convoluted and before long the room was quiet, full of the sleeping and the ailing. The girl still sat there enveloped I her warm blanket. A source of protection. She held it tightly and stood up slowly wondering towards the one she needed to know was safe.

There he lay the Surgeon of Death, a man to be feared. His upper body exposed and venerable covered with bandages that had already red stains upon them it seemed the blood from a bullet wound was not so easily stopped.

Leah stared down at him, starting at his face and then trailing down his body to his chest. She blankly eyed the cheeky tattoo smile there and followed the markings towards his abdomen and stomach with again like the shoulder was covered in white linin.

Ever so slowly the archer raised her hand and gently rested it onto the bridge between his chest and stomach. Her fingers spreading thought his war, and soft flesh. As she did so Leah felt a sense of sanctuary that had never fallen upon her before.

Suddenly! A tanned hand rose and placed itself on top of her restricting her from leaving or having a chance to dash away. The movement shocked the girl as she jumped upon feeling the slender fingers with the letter written across them consume her small frail hand. Leah's gaze lowered towards Trafalgar's face to see his eyes were half open and full of sleep which had been taken from him.

Law looked up at the frail girl who stood above him with a longing look on her face. _But what could she be longing for, my safety?_ He asked futilely his mind not able to find the answers he so craved. Slowly he felt the girl trying to escape his grasp as her hand began to slide across his skin bringing a sensation into Law he wanted to feel over and over again. To counter this he coiled his fingers around the girl's hand spread her fingers into his. He was not going to give up this feeling so soon.

So he continued to look up at her the brunette who had dirt in her hair and across her face, their girl who looked so innocent and yet troubled, they were glossy and red filled with tears that she was forcing to stay inside her. He stared blankly into those eyes of pain and torture for he knew the same pain from long ago.

They continued to stare at one another needing to say what they were thinking, to explain every minor detail that they recorded in their minds. They needed to understand to one another what had happened.

Yet nothing would come not a way to say how they felt. With the exceptions of two solitary words on Law's part, to the girl in front of him two words escaped his lips. "Thank you."

Although it was brief it was all that needed to be said as the girl let her tears fall. She leaned her body down and rested her head upon Law's chest sobbing into his body as it was her only way of safety. She squeezed Law's hand tightly as if everything she was existed in this moment and she wanted to keep it living.

Gently and with a groan of pain Law lifted his other hand and placed it on the girls head to caress her brown locks as he looked down at her sobbing form. He could not say or do anything except say three more words. "Thank you Leah-Ya…"

* * *

 **Ok guys that's chapter 21 done. I hope you like it and it brings an end to the conflict in this arc. Thank you so much for the support and I really hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 **Until then**

 **Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22- Shrouded Moments

**Hello Everyone, sorry for the long time but I've just being getting used to studding once more hehe start of a new semester an all. But now I'm settled in and I have no assignments in for a while which is good because I can make more chapters. Yay! This ones being a long time coming and I hope you like it because I adored righting. Have fun reading as always and please don't forget to read, review and more importantly enjoy.**

 **Also thank you so much for the support! So this chapter is 'extra' special for you all hehe**

 **Rated T: Blood, Language, Violence and Suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my NPC'S all rights go to Oda the creator of the One Piece Manga.**

 **WolfChild23** **\- Thank you so much for your review. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story.**

 **StarliteOracle** **\- Thank you so much for the continued support you don't know how much it means to me. Yeah I'm glad Law could escape them too and everyone is safe hehe.** **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Apple Bloom-** **Yeah it was 'ruff' I'm glad you're enjoying this and per demand here is another chapter. Thank you so much for the continued support.**

 **Jinxedpixie-** **Yeah it's a shame Leah had to kill. Oh no, well we'll see if Emily ever has to kill but I think it would wreck her. Thank you so much for the continued support. And I hope you continue to enjoy the story and thank you so much for saying I'd improved.**

 **Taran Taran** **: 'Ask and you shall receive.' Here is another chapter I hope you like.**

 **Gatosvaca:** **Oh my goodness thank you so much for coming back to my fic, I can't tell you what that means to me. Here's the next Chapter and I hope you like this as much. Thank you so much for the support and I hope to see Law and Leah's 'Relationship?' Bloom even further in the future. Thank you again so much for the kind words.**

 **Chapter 22- Shrouded moments**

It was strange the days that followed. The hearts lacked motivation, a sense of belonging a concept to put it bluntly they were lost. Lost indeed without the dutiful guidance of their captain each crewmember seemed somewhat lost and absent minded, they simply didn't know what to do without his presence it seemed.

Even Shachi and Penguin lacked any sense of purpose all they could do was watch the horizon as the little yellow sub bobbed up and down with the waves, alone and isolated from all as the hearts lay low from the disaster that involved a Celestial. What fate held in store for the hearts nobody knew, and what repercussions would come about from the involvement with a Celestial Dragon nobody could guess. But the universal idea of the crew was that their misadventure would not end well.

The white boiler suit clad men sat on the railing, both clutching onto a fishing rod and focusing on the little luminous float that would tell them if they had a bite on their hook. Normally this activity would be filled with two things. Conversation and competition from the two men. However, today like the day much before it was different, both men held their heads low and their bodies hunched forward to concentrate on the task at hand. Only there seemed to be no pleasure in doing so.

This mood reflected all who resided in the yellow submarine. Even the brunette with pink highlighted feathers within her hair who sat, hunched over like the two men focused and lonely as she peeled potatoes slowly with in the galley. Her hands were slow and full of slough, it was as though she couldn't conjure up the energy to even accomplish a menial task. Slowly she brushed her hair behind her ear and let out a sigh. Slowly setting down the knife she chucked the potato into a bowl with the others whose skin had being taken with the ambition of feeding the crew. Leah had come to this epiphany that perhaps. _A good meal might pep everybody up?_ It wasn't clear if indeed it would help or not. But it was worth an attempt since the submarine was so for lack of a better world, dead.

Leah slowly stood up and made her way over to a cooker, slowly turning on the gas nob and reaching throughout a cubed for a pack of matches. Lighting one she placed it upon the cooker and allowed the blue and orange flame to consume the stove giving off a warm glow to surround the area. Fire was enticing and yet so deadly much like someone the young brunette knew. Fire could burn and cause pain, but it brought heat to those who knew how to act around it. But fire though strong was weak to many things, air could blow it away, sand could smother it and more notably water could quench it and make it no more. A fitting allegory for the man who lay in the bowls of the sub with a hole in his shoulder and abdomen. Much like a dying flame though weakened given fuel it could return to its full strength.

Snapping away from her philosophic thoughts Leah placed a pan of water upon the stove and allowed it to simmer before adding assorted vegetables and finally a brew of meat juices allowing a new smell ruminated and crept around the submarine. A sent of warmth to entice and manipulate the hunger in the stomachs of men within the metal ship. Finally the brunette poured in chunks of meat that bobbed up for a few moments within the broth like a ship caught in the wave until they were filled with water and meat brew making them sink down slightly. Even the preparation of food reflected the sunken mood of the Heart pirates.

A few hours had passed, a few long and lonely hours inside a hot kitchen where the brunette had resided and prepared the meal in which the Hearts would glutton upon. She set the plates on the table and walked over to a speaker which had being installed in the kitchen. Leah wasn't sure if this was because of the sweetness of the hearts, so she could use it to call them for dinner without the strain of her throat. Or the more likely theory was that the use of a speaker made sure nobody would miss a meal or they would be the first to eat. _Yeah that seems like the right reason_. The girl told herself earning a small smile to grace her lips. Something that had not being seen on the last few days of the depressing sub.

Pushing a button Leah spoke into the speaker clearly addressing the crew. "Attention all Dinner is served, please come and help yourselves."

She moved away from the speaker and poured a pile of stew and potatoes onto a plate and placed it near the stove. She then took a bowl for herself and sat within the kitchen to eat alone. But such luxury of solitude was not on the gender for the young girl. Before she knew it a redhead, a hatted man, a blonde girl and a white bear were sat around her eating the food she had made. Where all the others had sat in the dining hall these four took pleasure in sitting and making a mess of Leah's kitchen.

She frowned. "Shachi!" She said abruptly making him jump as he looked at her with a mouth full of stew. All the brunette go in return was a small 'hmm?' and a tilt of the head as he wondered why she had decided to tell him off. "Can you not sit on the counter? I make everyone's food on it and your ass isn't good for the flavour." She frowned but Emily let out a small giggle.

"Can't you just wash it?" He retaliated before taking a bite from a potato.

Leah set her plate down and crosses her arms. "Oh trust me no amount of scrubbing will get the foul taste of your posterior out of my cooking." She smirked and leaned back slightly resting against a wall. Another chuckle could be heard but this time it wasn't coming from the blonde teen but rather the twenty something man in a penguin had and the bear sat beside him.

Shachi frowned, and jumped from the counter only to give a death glair towards his friend and the bear whose ears dropped along with his head as the worlds. "I'm Sorry" parted from his mouth and his body went into the sulking position he was most known for.

With a role of his eyes, that nobody could see from him constant wearing of sunglasses Shachi quickly finished his food and sat on the floor crossed armed. Betrayed by his friends when he got told off by the lady of the kitchen. _I can't win anymore!_ He declared and pouted at the injustice. Suddenly! Something hit him and the man rummaged through his pocket only to pull out a newspaper and unfold it to show the group.

"Do I want to know where you stored that?" Emily said with a quick chuckle as she leaned against her pillow. Or rather the white bear who thanks to his stomach being full and the heat of the kitchen was slowly dozing off for a nice sleep. His face mushed together against a wall as he fell into a drowsy though probably not so comfy sleep.

Ignoring her and the new snoring of the bear, Shachi opened the Newspaper and put it on the counter to face Leah.

Looking down at the printed words, Leah pushed her glasses up her nose and read out loud. "Hearts pirates attack a Celestial Dragon. 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law and his motley crew committed a sin of injuring a Celestial and close kin and friends. The Marines are taking immediate action to try and find the culprits and bring them to justice. Reports say that the Captain himself was badly injured in the incident questioning what the Hearts will do next." Leah took in a breath "Their location is currently unknown at this moment in time. More information will be relieved as the events continue to unfold." Leah leaned back from the paper slightly. "Well then…"

"Not good is it?" Penguin mumbled, it seemed like the first time he had spoken today. "Means we'll have every marine ship on us if they see us. Not to mention we might be on the short list for an admiral. That won't be good." He rested his head on his hand and then continued. "Better lay low and stay submerged as much as possible for the next few weeks, wait till all the commotion has calmed down and until Captain is better." He sat back slightly.

Shachi nodded and looked back to the brunette. "Better turn the pages Leah-Chan."

Doing as she was told the brunette turned the page over to be greeted by some pictures or more to say portraits of people she was familiar with. The clearest was a smirking man in a fuzzy hat. His dark grin and equally matching darkened eyes that hid under the shadows of the hat looked backed at her. His face clasped within in a brown tinted parchment. "Wanted dead or alive. A little morbid…" Leah added and then continues. "Trafalgar Law two hundred million and seventy five thousand Berries" Leah looked again. "That's not good is it?" Leah mumbled looking back at the picture.

"Are you kidding?!" Emily said her tone seemingly happy. "It's fantastic the higher the bounty the more badass you are! And also more money on your head people are not likely to try and bother you." Emily let out a smile at her statement. Leah seemingly less impressed just replied with a nod.

Shachi let out a smirk. "We all got boosts on out bounties even Bepo his bounty is now 100 rather than 60. We're not sure why he gets a low one. Maybe they think he's the crews pet and not first mate." He chuckled and then continued. "There's something else to Leah-Chan." He slowly moved Law's picture away to revile a new picture that stared back at Leah.

Unlike Law's the picture was drawn depicting a figure in a long coat, scarf and hat upon their head. A bow clenched in their left hand and their eyes were obscured from view. "I-Is that?" Leah couldn't finish the sentence as she gawked at it.

"Yup." Shachi said clear as day as he looked at the young woman's priceless face. "The Shrouded Archer. Name unknown, age unknown, gender female. Wanted dead or alive member of the Heart pirates. 78 thousand Berries." He chuckled. "Not a bad starting bounty but you'll have to work hard to get it up there with the best of em'."

Emily clapped and smile. "Well done Le, you're a real pirate now hehe!"

Leah on the other hand seemed less impressed by the bounty. _At least they don't know who I am that's a plus. I suppose._ Shaking away the thought she walked over and picked up the spare plate she had put aside and walked to the door. "Well better go feed his lordship." She smirked slightly at the mockery of captain dearest.

Penguin let out smirk to match her. "Have fun…Don't do anything I wouldn't."

And since Penguin started it Shachi joined in. "Oooh don't encourage her. Oy Leah make sure the speakers turned off." He chuckled,

Leah's face was now a nice shade of red. "Oh Both Of You Grow Up!" She then let out a huff and wandered away from the kitchen deep into the depths to meet one grumpy and injured captain.

Slowly making her way down to the infirmary she confidently strove through the dark corridors. Arriving at the door she opened it slowly and looked upon the only individual left there. The other men seemed to only have minor injuries only Law had to cause the trouble of getting really hurt. _He has to do everything in a more extravagant way._

There on one of the end beds in the dark and dingy infirmary lay a silent figure. His chest and upper body still bound in linin but at least clan and free from the blood. Leah walked over to the man who lay there. His tattooed hand clasping onto a book, holding it close to his face. A face that seemed even more tied and drained than before. His eyes were baggy and dark like Leah had never seen. His hair was dishevelled and tangled even more than normal.

Leah walked over to him clasping onto the plate. "Hi." She said calmly echoing her voice through the empty room. "I brought food. Do you think you can eat?"

Her voice through calm seemed odd to Law. Was it something to do with the days before? Since the day of the attack Leah had been absent or avoiding Law's company even sending some of the men down to give him food. _Why has she suddenly changed her mind?_ Trafalgar wasn't sure what to think of this.

He slowly placed his book down and looked at the girl before him. "I suppose I could stomach your cooking."

Leah chuckled. "Pulling punches? Wow you must be really hurt to result to petty comments and insults." Slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and held the plate in her hand. Holding the folk she stabbed a piece of meat and lifted it up.

Law raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Leah smirked. "Since your insulting me like a stroppy kid I might as well teach ya' like one. Say Ahhh Here come the airplane." She slowly moved the folk closer to Law who quickly snatched it from her hand.

"Stop it." He said with a frown on his face.

Leach giggled a little and handed Law the plate. "Spoil sport." She leaned back and looked at him as Law slowly ate. Law wasn't one to eat quickly out of glutton. But he ate none the less and looked like he could stomach something soft like a stew.

The Archers eyes slowly trailed down to glare at the linen bound around her captain. The White sheets covering up what Leah could only imagine were stitched up holes that burrowed deep into the flesh and muscle with no more intention than to cause harm. She slowly trailed her fingers in her hair and pushed it behind her ear still fascinated upon the man's tattooed body, his caramel skin and the smell. _Oh the smell!_ The indescribable sent seemed to dance off of Trafalgar's sun kissed torso. The brunette could feel her cheeks becoming a cute pink but she didn't care like she knew that the captain's dark eyes were gazing at her. But she didn't care, not at this moment it didn't matter and Leah wasn't going to let it bother her anymore.

Just as Law was about to question her redness he was interrupted by the soft words from the girl. "Does it hurt?" Her tones were soft as her eyes flickered up towards Law's matching his gaze.

Seemingly puzzled by the question Law placed the plate at his side, the dark, grey eyes still fixed upon her. _Of course it hurts. Why ask something so redundant?_ But to be polite he replied with. "Yes, but it looks worse than it is. People get shot every day."

Leah's eyebrow rose. "No people get paper cuts and stubbed toes, not bullet holes in their stomach." She shuffled her lower body a little to try and make herself more comfortable since she was perched on the side of a hospital bed since her captain seemed contempt with taking the majority of the space.

Trafalgar leaned back slightly as smirk now on his face as he looked at the ceiling glimpsing into a dim light that swung above him. "Well I mostly get shot." Shifting his body the captain nudged and moved against the mattress trying to find some comfort that seemingly wasn't gracing him with its presence. His body jilted slightly but no it seems that there was no perdition for Law to find any form of tranquillity.

Leah looked puzzled at the man and his antics. _Why doesn't he just as and I'll help him._ "N-Need any help?"

Law let out a sigh and slid back down onto the bed with a pout on his face. Even the cool and collective Surgeon of Death was prone to the odd sulk every now and again.

Without warning Leah shuffled closer to him her hand reaching towards his abdomen. Fingers brushing across his flesh as she continued to reach to the doctor's back where she placed her palm onto his heated flesh. Law couldn't help but slightly tense at the touch. What on earth? He looked at her, his narrow eyes widening slightly at the red, blemished look on her cheeks and the adorably innocent look that resided on the remainder of her face. A face that was only making her touching of him worse. It was almost enticing.

"What are you doing Leah-Ya?" He said as her palm pushed on his back slightly without warning.

Leah looked down trying to concentrate on her agenda and more importantly to avoid Law's sceptical gaze. "Put your weight on me and push up."

His mind clicking on what she was trying to accomplish Law leaned forward slightly resting his dead weight on the girl's small frame. The pain in his shoulder was agonising as the soreness took a hold of his entire arm. But that was nothing compared to his stomach as it twisted and coiled with the unnatural movement Law was given the agony that even caused the seasoned pirate to grind his teeth in an attempt to put up with it. Leah's palm slowly pushed up on his body as he began to lean on her. While her other hand reached under his un-injured arm and searched for the pillows.

Grabbing one Leah shook it a few time, her body and arm slow from the alien weight that Law forcing on her. But she had to do this small thing for him as the man next to her seemed to wince and make out a small noise for each movement he made. She was causing him pain and that wasn't something she wanted from him. Propping up the pillow and then another against the headboard, Leah leaned back slightly placing her hand on Law's shoulder and slowly pushed him down her body following his until he reached the softness of the feathered pillow where his body relaxed and sunk into it with such ease.

"Ah." He said in relief and sighed now that his back was propped and secured giving Law a chance to sit up in comfort as he had something to lean his aching body against.

Looking at the girl in front of him he stared calmly at her with clear eyes. Her body almost hanging above him with one hand still on his back and the other on his shoulder. Her knee was precariously propped on the edge of the bed giving her more leeway in assisting her patient.

The archers face was still a soft rouge as she looked down at him. Their faces were close now and in Leah's view that wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Better?" Trafalgar let out a small grunt and then nodded smirking slightly to show his approval. "G-Good." Leah scrambled to say before her mind had the epiphany of what else to say. "Oh you should know your bounty went up. As did mine." She frowned at the last bit.

"Oh really?" His smirk grew as he looked at her, his arm slowly moving to his side. "So you're a real pirate now? With a bounty. I'm not surprised you did shoot a Celestial Dragon and his kin." His arm reached up towards the girls back.

Keeping her frown Leah bowed her head slightly. "Guess so…But I only did it because of the Stockholm syndrome around you.

"Indeed." Law's smirk didn't go as he waited for her response.

Leah's eyes darted to the door and the empty plate seeing it was now empty. She pushed her body up slightly moving her hand away from Law's shoulder. "W-well I see your done I'll leave you to rest." With a swift move the woman lifted her body up.

Suddenly! With a swifter move Law clamped his hand onto her back forcing her body to fall back down almost lying on him.

"Law! What are you doing?!" Leah blurted out a little too loudly as she saw his smirk widen and his eyes become more slender with a creepy look upon him.

Leaning up Trafalgar quickly captivated her lips with his own much to the surprise of the women whose eyes were wide open and shocked with Law's abrupt actions. Despite her surprise the brunette did not pull away although she wanted to. Didn't she?

Despite the pain Law reached up his injured arm to clasp around her chin their lips still bound together. He smirked at the girl's willingness to stay and slowly ran his limber tongue against her bottom lip as if to ask for perdition to go further.

A soft moan escaped the girl as she refused to let him in, with that The Surgeon of Death bit down on her lip to ask again with a more direct request. He grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb and pulled it down slowly, cooperating with the slight pain of his bite the girl relented and opened up for him giving him full leverage of her mouth.

Ever so slowly Law explored her mouth running his tongue against her teeth and the inside of her cheeks until he found her tongue and could his own around it. Another moan escaped from the girl but this time it was not a protest of Law's harassment as her tongue coiled along with his and her eyes closed her eyes captivated by the moment.

Trafalgar's other hand gently clasping around her waist and stroking a hip bone ever so slightly not knowing how far she'd let him take her so it was best to keep it simple and slow. Leah's body lowered but was still tensed.

She couldn't pull away but she wasn't sure is this was a good thing to be doing. _Ah! I need to stop! What if he goes too far! What if I let him?_ The questions raced through her head but no answer could be found as she stayed there her face red, her eyes glazed over and swilling with, _could it be lust? For him? No I can't let this go on!_

Pulling away abruptly and refusing Trafalgar of anymore the brunette fell back off the bed with a huge Bang! Law looking at her didn't know whether to chuckle or scowl at her and her actions to part form the moment. But instead his eyes remained fixed on her and a devilish smirk on his lips.

The girl scrambled to her feet and with fleet and haste ran out of the door her footsteps causing a huge 'clang' along the metallic floor. Leaving the Surgeon Of Death to his isolation.

Leaning back Law looked up at the ceiling once more pondering the minutes they had just shared together. For the Heart's dear Captain now knew what that feeling was when he was around Leah-Ya and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get even more.

 **Ohhhh. That's all I'm going to say. I hope you like the chapter don't forget to leave me any feedback and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then**

 **Sayonara.**


	23. Chapter 23- Like Him Before

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **I am so so sorry about the long wait. To any of you who are still reading thank you so much. My only excuse is I've had a lot of assignments in and well exams and the like. Unfortunately they do come first before the story. Although I wish it was otherwise. Thank you all for the support you people really are amazing. If anyone reads this I know its short but I'm already half way through the next chapter and the wait will not be as long. Thank you all so much and as always enjoy.**

 **Rated T: Blood, Violence, suggestive themes.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing except my Oc's all rights go to respective owners.**

 **Apple Bloom: Thank you so much for the support your really make me smile with each review. I hope you haven't given up on my story. Thank you so much for the support.**

 **Jinxedpixie: Yeah sorry about the spelling, and even more sorry about the wait. I hope you like it and I'm glad you liked the kiss in the last chapter. Have fun with this one if your still reading.**

 **AndurilofTolkien: Yeah he is hahah thank you for the review.**

 **Gatosvaca: Ahhh thank you for the seal much appreciated. Thank you so much and I'm glad you like the story. I hope you haven't given up on it. And I hope you like the latest instalment.**

Chapter 23- Like him before

Blood, slick, dripping and deep, blood pooled out from his jaw. This body still weak from the bullets which had penetrated his flesh a week before. He sat there with a dark look upon his face. He sat there with a frown that the deepest pits of hell would fear. He sat there his hands and wrists soar and bloody, encased with the weakening stone that his kind felt so vulnerable to.

But despite his fatigue form his stare one could see he was still dangerous and vulgar for he could not forgive his chapter as he stared at the pale form shaded with the same crimson as his own body. The pale form with pink and brown feather like hair laying limp and dreary with a slit upon her wrist.

It had been several days since Leah had come into contact with a dark individual aboard the sub. Not that it was an accident. The young woman had gone out of her way to keep herself away from the hospital bay or anywhere else that the captain may turn up. As the 'stubborn Jerk' had decided that he had enough of bed rest and discharged himself. Despite the medical staff disagreeing with it. But none the less Law as a stubborn man and when his mind was made up nobody challenged him or rather nobody was brave enough to do so.

So the Brunette chose to keep away from him even going so far as the hide under the table in the kitchen when she heard him enter the dining hall for an 'inspection' although everyone heavily believed he was actually looking for a young lady who had escaped his presence, but that was only speculation on the crews part.

Well speculation founded on Gossip that two engineers seemed to spread especially when a red haired one had coked an eyeful of two certain individuals having what he would call 'fun' in the infirmary. Though who would believe silly pirate gossip? Everyone! Yes indeed everyone knew, everyone joked and everyone mocked. So much so that the young brunette had threatened to stop feeding them unless they shut up about it. The threat went empty though as all the men would do was tease her about the 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' Captain she had fallen for. Well that would be a lie as the men were more crude in their lewd questions about Leah and Law' relation- well one could hardly call it that.

Leah sat in the kitchen looking at the stove where a broth was strewing and haply bubbling in its creation. Her classes were somewhat crooked on her nose as she lay back in her seat. Today was a hot day and that meant the sub was even hotter despite not being submerged. This meant one thing to Leah, the kitchen was damn hotter and the poor woman knew about it. She sat there her white tank top was sticky and tight against her body as was her skirt and tights. Her hair tied in a bun was a mess and parts of her bangs stuck to her forehead as she took out breaths. A cold shower was what she needed after spending the last 2 hours in this what could only be described as hell in Leah's view. But that had to wait as the brunette had a more important job. Well more important in the eyes of the crew. Lunch.

"So you saw them necking yesterday? In the bathroom….Can't they keep it in the bedroom?" A new voice said

Leah's ears twitched as a frown sculpted itself onto her face. _They better not be talking about what I think they are._ But surely enough she was correct.

A second voice chimed. One Leah was all two familiar with. A certain Mechanic with an animal named hat sharing his name. His tone was unmistakable, a tone that made the brunettes blood boil. "Yeah, I swear going at it noisy and lusty. Captain has it in for her if you get my meaning. Wonder how long its been like that with them."

SUDDENLY!

The ruthless pirate let out a squeaky, 'AH!' as a spatula spiralled past his eye line and made a 'clink' upon the wall behind him. He jumped to see a very red and very angry Leah stood before him slightly hunched like an animal and armed to the teeth with kitchen utensils. "Care to say that again Penguin?" She growled in a low tone eyeing him dangerously. Her sweaty brow and sticky clothing certainly added to the almost grotesque fury that she wielded within her eyes.

The man gulped a little as his eyes were fixed upon the large cleaver held within her left hand and then perhaps more terrifying was the frying pan clenched within the right _. Surely she wouldn't really hit me…right?_ He let out a gulp again. "N-Not really Leah-Chan….Not really…." He said and looked to his side to see his 'friend' had scarpered away leaving him with a furious woman.

The engineers collar suddenly became very hot as he held in a gulp. His eyes fixed on the woman who only uttered one little world. "1….2…"

Gone.

A flash of white and the man had scarpered away from her fleeing for his very life as it nearly met a swift end at the mercy of a frying pan.

Leah stared at the abandoned room, her face red and flustered. Was it anger or was is a blush? That had caused the young woman to bare such rosie cheeks, that would be down to interpretation wouldn't it? However, surely a tall, dark and handsome figure which lingered in the back of her mind couldn't possibly be what was causing such a pigment in her skin. _Surely not…_

Often the brunette's mind had lingered back to that evening, that room, that bed where the spontaneous moment had taken place. Where despite the level of discomfort of injury, a man had held her close, held her secure, held her safe within his grasp. That spontaneous moment where his lips suddenly enveloped hers. Thin, rough but warm, _oh yes so warm._ So warm indeed, warm and oddly caring. Oddly caring and oh so pleasurable. She remembered the soft moan that escaped her lips as they parted giving him full exploration. Her mind recalled how her entire body sighed into him, wanting to indulge with the feeling. That pleasure he gave. Oh how she wanted to indulge in it.

But then, that thing would always overshadow the fantasy. That man clad in the uniform of a captain crawling upon her body and pinning her to a bed and smile darkly. Eyes filled and drunk with lust as he grabbed the woman beneath him. She remembered her fingers wondering fishing out the sterilised metal. She clasped it and….

"Your crying Leah-Ya."

The woman jumped, abandoning the thoughts that resided with herself. She looked up seeing a familiar and yet absent face before her.

There he stood. The captain, the man who had taken her by surprise in more ways than one. He stood there clad in a shirt that was open showing the remaining layers of bandages across his chest, the white linen creped across his abdomen and continued up to his arm. He stood there his hand resting on his stomach trying to control the slight pain that came about by walking. His eyes were narrow and dark with bag of fatigue underneath them. Law was not one for sleep, but no doubt the healing holes within his flesh would cause more discomfort intended to break the luxury of sleep. He looked at her lazily, his face unwavering and devoid of a hint of his thoughts. Like always.

Leah ran a hand along her face smudging away the tear that had seeped its way along her red face. She let out a sniffle keep her eyes away from him. It had been a while since their meeting something that had been no accident on Leah's part.

She merely shrugged. "It's nothing." She declared in a mumble as she deposited the frying pan on a table concentrating her look onto the jagged and unflattering metal within the kitchen utensil. Anything to escape his gaze.

"People don't cry over nothing Leah-ya, even a petty reason is still a reason." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Blunt as always as he walked over to her. He was no stranger to her tears but this time it wasn't a hindrance to the dark doctor. It was a concern to him. He did not want to see her in such a state.

She kept her gaze low. "I said its nothing!" Her face was red now, pulsating with anger and annoyance. This was a time she wanted to be a long and not with companionship, especially not him.

Trafalgar's eyebrow twitched and swiftly maundered his hand to clasp her chin forcing her continuous crying face to lay eye to eye with his. He frowned, not likening her disrespect and disobedience to her captain. Although her strong will was attractive towards him as a person, as a captain it was another matter.

"I asked you a question Leah-ya." He stated bluntly. Trying to enforce his orders onto her so she would respond giving him closure to his query.

"Tsk!" Leah let out as she bared her teeth slightly and her eyes narrowed. She stubbornly declined to give an answer.

A smirk appeared upon the dark man's face. A crafty and unsettling smirk as his grasp upon her chin forcing her to keep her position. Despite a squeal the man swiftly bent down and planted a kiss upon her lips tasting the sweetness of her skin. He closed his eyes slightly before retreating away from her face. Oh how he wanted more, he wanted more than that. He wanted to lose himself to her to have her beg to wrap his arms around her and make their flesh one. But this would have to do. He knew this woman would not be like that with him. But perhaps the brief kiss could release the tension within her tears.

He leaned back a little his hand still on her chin as he saw the girl's eyes wide and bloodshot. She let out a breath and looked up at him. The tears had seemingly stopped. _Had that done the trick?_

"It wasn't a fluke Leah-Ya." He stated. "Every act I do is for a purpose." He smirked once more as he felt her hand pressed across his chest. He leaned down and let his hot breath flow across her skin. "Can't deign this can you?...The link?" He tried to resist but it was futile, he lowered further to her neck and planted a kiss on the pale flesh nipping it for good measure.

Expecting a shriek from the girl and a blush to creep upon her face. But non came, nothing not even a squeak. Just silence and her gaze looking at a blank space on the wall.

"Can't move can you? Can't escape…Shhhh don't worry….Shhhh….Just live with it." A voice said in Leah's mind. That voice from that day as he held her down. His voice distinct from Law but the lines resembling some familiarity. That feeling of being trapped and powerless as everything was taken. _No! You wont!_

She would not let it happen. Never! Never shall it happen! The woman's hands balled into fists and she backed away her eyes wide. "Never…"

Then she was gone, like that time in the hospital room. Leaving Law bewildered. What had he done? Did she not feel the same? The surgeon of death only created more questions than he had answers for. But it was clear Leah did feel something, and Law like he had promised himself before he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

 **That's this chapter done, sorry it was brief but the next one will be coming soon and I promise that. So sorry for the wait and I hope you all still have faith in this story as I love writing it and hearing your feedback. Until then I shall say goodbye and see you next time**

 **ReflectedDarkness xx**


End file.
